


not so subtle changes

by failedexperiments



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Robotech Series - Jack McKinney, Superman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Science, Canon Blending, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DC Animated - Freeform, DC Live action, DC comics - Freeform, FOC - Freeform, Genderbend, PoC, Underage Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 73,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedexperiments/pseuds/failedexperiments
Summary: After following an order from Batman, a Robin finds herself a stranger in a strange land that is close to her own.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a friend and I taking a sledgehammer to DC canons and fitting pieces together as one puzzle instead of all the many little ones we started with. Sooo, yeah this may be weird and we're inviting you all along for the ride.

“Wish you wouldn’t go back Miss Grayson.” Alfred watched her as she moved about the bunker under the cabin. The place was Bruce’s, an acquisition that he had gotten after the ordeal with Crane, and Henri a few years ago. It wasn’t in Gotham, and the two of them had agreed that if anything would put the city back in danger, she would get Alfred there and stay until Bruce came to get them.

“Right now Gotham’s unprotected. I need you to find Bruce. The cops need someone to draw fire.” She shoved the items into a bag. “I’ll be okay.” She scanned the table for something else she wanted. “Besides, right now they need the help they can get. And Bruce and I both need you to be safe.” She saw the item she was looking for and stuffed it into the saddle bag that would go on her bike.

“I’m more than capable of...” He caught the look the assassin trained teen gave. “Miss Grayson, come here.” He offered a hug.

Biting her lip, she crossed the room to him, hugging the older man tightly. “I can’t lose my family again okay? I won’t. Bruce will come back, and until then I’m doing what I can to keep his city safe, and I can’t do that if I’m worried about you.”

He returned the hug tucking the hair from her face. “I’ll stay, but do not think that I won’t worry about you or Bruce. You are right, he will be alright. He wouldn’t leave us again.” Letting her go he patted her shoulder. “Come, it’s late, you need rest before you leave. Wouldn’t do anyone good if you’re too tired.”

“You’re the one who drove the whole way here.”

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t dare have you drive. Though I trust you more behind the wheel than Bruce.”

“Well I did have a great teacher.” She left her bag sitting on the work table as she followed him upstairs. “And I don’t trust Bruce behind the wheel either half the time. Why do you think I take my bike most of the time?” She entered the living area of the cabin. “Might be a good that they trashed my bike.” She added.

“You’re taking that project one that the two of you bought?”

She nodded. “It would be easier to handle on back roads to get back to Gotham. Still not sure how I’m going to get back in. Pretty sure the way we used is going to be secure.”

“Then we’ll use tonight to plan,” Alfred wasn’t going to let her go without one. “After we eat. As much as I dislike it, we’ll order out tonight.”

“And you really must be worried if we’re ordering out.” She looked concerned. “You know I’ll be okay right?”

“I know you will, but as much as Bruce is a son to me, you’re my daughter.”

She bit her lip at that. “Alfred...” He got another hug from that, she couldn’t think of anything to really say about it. “You’re making it hard to want to go back and do this, but I need to. Gordon and his men can’t do much with most of them stuck underground. I, might not be Bruce, but I’ve done just as much good. People trust me.”

“I know, and I’m proud of you for going back. And you’re right, they wouldn’t be keeping as close an eye on me. I have contacts I can use to try to find where they took Bruce. You just keep your head down and stay safe once you get back into the city.”

“I plan on it. I’m sure they’d do worse than hide me away.” She didn’t like the idea, but if she could get the cops to back her, she figured she’d play bait, lure Bane’s men into traps so that they could slowly round them all up. Arkham’s patients would be a little harder, though half of them she and Bruce had caught before. She was pretty sure if she could steer clear of Crane and Joker, she might be able to pull the same tactics to take the others down. The other two, one she’d stay clear of because he scared her, Rayan remembered being a test subject for his experiments with the purple flowers before Bruce got her away from them. The other, well she didn’t trust the clown at all. He was ruining part of her childhood, and she wouldn’t stand for it.

“I still don’t like it Miss Grayson.”

She paused, her back to him as he spoke. Since her parents, Alfred and Bruce had been the only ones to look out for her, and she thought of Alfred as a second father, more than Bruce, who was her legal guardian now.

“I’m sorry, that was out of line.”

She shook her head. “No, it wasn’t. I’ll be careful Alfred, but I have to do this. We can’t expect Gordon and a handful of cops to save the city from a mess that Batman and Robin created. If we had stayed away, they wouldn’t have targeted the city.” She kept her eyes closed a moment, slowly turning. “I promise, I will come back, with Gotham safe, and if you haven’t found Bruce by then, I’ll help you find him.” She looked up at him, her soft blue eyes showing that despite her brave words she was scared of what she was going to do.

Alfred wanted to yell at Bruce, and Ra’s both for making the girl think she had to put herself in danger. If he didn’t know that Ra’s was already dead, he would shoot the man himself for her sake. Though he calmed himself.

“Just stay safe, Master Bruce would hate it if you were hurt. Both of us worry about you Miss Grayson.”

> [[ Where did all the people go?  
>  They got scared when the lights went low.  
>  I'll get you through it nice and slow,  
>  When the world's spinning out of control.
> 
> Afraid of what they might lose  
>  Might get scraped or they might get bruised.  
>  You could beg them, what's the use?  
>  That's why it's called a moment of truth
> 
> Soldier – Gavin DeGraw - Sweeter ]]

Two hours ago the road had up and disappeared on her, spilling her into a tree, her bike had taken the brunt of it, at about eighty miles an hour, she had managed to bail just moments before, but had slid some distance in the underbrush, an oak breaking her movement, and possibly a few ribs. She could feel them moving with each step she took, and fought to stay on her feet. Alfred was right, she should have waited until daylight, but there’s no way she’d limp back to the cabin now. He’d send her to the hospital, and as the daughter of Bruce Wayne, someone who was known to be in Gotham when it had been taken over…

Too many questions would be asked. Rayan Grayson couldn’t answer them, and right now, she needed to focus on her mission. If for nothing else, to give Gotham some hope before Batman reappeared.

"Keep moving, need to get back home..." She pulled herself against a tree keeping her arm around her side. Everything hurt, and as much as she wanted to rest, she knew she couldn’t.

Not yet.

She knew she was about another hour on foot to Gotham’s city limits, nowhere near the bridge to cross into downtown, but she’d be on the outskirts, which meant she’s be close to one of the safe houses. Medical supplies and a safe place to rest for a bit before she even attempted to really figure out how she was going to get back into the city.

Her eyes started to close, as she sank to the ground. Rayan, despite her best attempts was starting to lose her battle.

> [[ When you think all is forsaken  
>  Listen to me now (all is not forsaken)  
>  You need never feel broken again  
>  Sometimes darkness can show you the light
> 
> The Light – Disturbed – Immortalized ]]

Something had felt off but Clark couldn't put his finger on it. Things like this were common for him, however. Even hearing the crashes and some girl talking to herself not that far out from where he lived. He could easily go out as Superman, but he didn't need that kind of publicity at the moment.

So, grabbing the keys to the beat up old truck he heads out in search of the girl talking about needing to get back home. The joys of being able to hear everything. When he notices her along the side of the road, leaning against the tree he slows to a stop," Are you alright, miss?"

The voice actually woke her. She was glad she was in civilian clothes. The face though, that had her balk slightly. She knew him. He looked slightly different, younger than the reporter she usually saw in the paper.

"Not really... I, think I bruised my ribs. Was hoping to get to a town find a phone, mine isn't working." She left the wingding in the pocket of her jacket, but did pull out her cell. "Need to call Pops tell him it looks like I'll be a little late getting back from college." Seemed like a reasonable lie at least, she did look college age even though she was just a junior in high school.

He didn't believe for one minute that she was coming back from college. The slight blip in her heartbeat told him as much. However, he doesn't call her out on it. Right now? He's just the good ol' fashioned country boy. Nothing all that special about him. At least in the mind's eye, anyway.

"Well, there's a storm about ready to hit and the city is pretty far out. I can take you up to the farm and you can use my landline phone there to call your pops." It was an offer, at least. He'd make sure she wasn't internally bleeding on the way to the farm. Assuming that she took the offer.

She had felt the dampness in the air, and hearing that the city was pretty far she frowned ever so slightly. Gordon and Blake would need extra help, though her injuries, she wasn't sure how much help she'd be if she got cornered by any of Arkham's finest.

"Might be for the best." At least she'd be dry and would be able to rest a little while trying to figure out how to contact Gordon to tell him that she would try to make it back into the city as soon as she could. Her number hadn't worked, in fact half the numbers she had tried for Gotham police hadn't. She should have at least gotten a busy tone, not the operator telling her that the line was no longer in service. She stepped away from the tree holding her up, and managed not to fall as she limped towards the truck. That still bothered her, it was like Gotham didn’t exist, every number in her cell had given her the same result, even the academy’s number hadn’t worked.

"Might be." He agreed.

While she limps towards the truck he watches her, letting his x-ray vision take in any injuries that she might have. Luckily, the only thing that he notices is the bruising. Nothing more than that. No broken bones or internal bleeding. That was always a good sign. Though the limp and cut over her eye worried him.

Reaching over he opens the door for her, giving her a bit of a smile, "Ma won't mind you staying a little bit either. At least until the storm passes anyway." That way she can rest, make her calls and probably get a cup of hot chocolate out of it all. He was sure there was a medical kit at the house.

She nodded slightly grateful when he opened the door for her. As she got in raindrops started falling. Slow at first. She sat carefully, trying not to jar herself when he pulled back to the road. "I'll worry about my bike later. I don't want to trouble you driving out there to get it in the rain." She was mentally trying to figure out how much damage she had done to it. It wasn't like she couldn't rebuild it. Alfred and Bruce had both made sure she could before letting her have it after all. Parts would be a little hard, the only cards she had were as Bruce’s Ward. She didn’t want people to know that about her until after she was able to get into Gotham.

"Can I ask where we are though? I saw a sign, just before I fell. It couldn't be right though. That was a good ten hour ride from where I should be, in the wrong direction."

If anything he could go and get the bike later, not that he's going to say that. This weather wasn't going to bother him any. Why would it? Unless someone decided to be an idiot and rain down kryptonite shards or something. Not that he's honestly thinking about that.

"Smallville, Kansas."

Simple and to the point. Though, he does raise a brow when she mentions being a good hundred miles north of there. That didn't seem like something that was possible, but then again Smallville wasn't that big of a city.

She was silent a moment. "Alfred's going to freak when he hears about this." Sighing a little she winced holding her side.

"I couldn't have made that distance in half an hour." It was clear she was trying to still figure out what was going on.

Before Clark got back to the farm, the girl had passed out. He carefully lifted her once he pulled up to the house. The trip inside had Martha coming in from the kitchen.

“Clark?”

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Clark gently set her on the couch. “Think you can keep an eye on her Ma? Going to go get her bike, we may have a guest for a few days.”

“I’ll prepare the guest room then. Clark, be careful.” She crossed to the sleeping girl, moving the afghan from the back of the couch to cover her before checking the cut above her eye.

The cut wasn’t as bad as it looked, a lot of blood because of where it was, but once it was cleaned up it didn’t look that bad. She’d have a knot there for a few days though.


	2. Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark takes Rayan to a Gotham that isn't her own.

> [[ Running back through the fire  
> When there's nothing left to save  
> It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late (too late)
> 
> Broken Strings – James Morrison – Songs for you truths for me ]]
> 
> _“Get A out of here.”  The voice echoed through the caverns as she bolted down the tunnel, doing her best to stay ahead of the mercenaries._

“Bruce!” She sat up waking. She had tried to keep from screaming, but seeing the man, who had taken her in, on the floor broken had been enough to make her break. Pulling her legs up, she wrapped her arms around herself whimpering at the pain in her side as she tried to force her memories down. She wasn’t going to lose it. She couldn’t, not until she could get home. “He’s okay… he has to be,” She whispered softly, then closed her eyes.

She was trying to be quiet, and just whispered, in the same house as a Kryptonian. She knew he was trying to act ‘normal’, but she also knew she had given him far too much information already. Now adding nightmares, he’d figure out who she was soon enough. More so with the name she had yelled out waking from her nightmare.

_Stupid, I gave him Alfred’s name earlier._   She closed her eyes only to hear a light knock on the door.

“You alright?” It was Clark’s voice through the door.

Rayan bit her lip a moment and got up out of bed. The Clark she knew had always been kind to her, the few times she and Bruce had been in Metropolis for formal events. “I’m okay, was just a nightmare.” She opened the door carefully. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s alright,” He looked at her, the haunted look had him sigh. “Hey, come on, I’ll make hot chocolate, looks like you could use some.” He gave a faint smile. “I’m not going to ask what it was about, but I know a little about nightmares.”

She thought a moment and nodded. “Thanks. I’m sorry to be such a bother. Tomorrow I’ll see if I can finish fixing my bike and get home.”

Clark shook his head. “I’ll take you if you want. You shouldn’t ride if your ribs are still bothering you. We’ll call ahead, make sure someone’s there.” He had already called Alfred actually, giving the older man the heads up, just in case the girl had left on her own.

She let him help her to the kitchen. The teen sank to the chair he pulled out for her. She said nothing for a few moments trying to formulate what to say in her head.

Clark watched her, it was clear she was trying to think things over. Putting a saucepan on the stove he grabbed the milk. “You like milk or water?”

“Milk’s fine.” She looked up.

> [[ I’m torn to pieces, I’m broken down  
> I still see your face when you’re not around  
> I sit here in misery wondering if I’ll ever be
> 
> Torn to pieces – Pop Evil - Onyx]]

Two days later

Clark had decided as soon as they had both finished fixing her bike, that it was time. Her nightmares had gotten worse, he needed her to know that Gotham was safe. He had already talked to Alfred, who was sure that the girl, whom Clark had sent a picture of, wasn’t one of Bruce’s kids. Though the simple text from Bruce a day later, had asked him to bring her there.

He wasn’t going to ask why. Though he wanted to make sure that the girl got help, if she was from a different reality, Clark wanted to make sure she had somewhere safe until they could get her home. Though having seen the scars on her, a sight he hadn’t meant to catch, though she had worn a tank top and jeans, pulling on a plaid shirt as she had come down the stairs. If she wasn’t a Robin, she had lived a hard life before he had found her.

He also learned that her name was Rayan, something he wasn’t familiar with, but her comment after had him thinking back about the Robin bit. She had mentioned that if she had been a boy her name would have been Richard.

Clark was fine with the silence, letting her think things over as he drove towards Gotham. He had hoped to get there by noon, though he hit city limits closer to mid-afternoon, still early enough that the city wasn’t too dangerous, not that he was worried. He just wanted to make sure that the girl stayed calm.

Clark didn’t want to have to stop a Robin on Batman’s turf. Not one that was emotionally compromised, as she seemed to be. He thought about it, trying to remember if he had ever seen Dick as bad as she was. Either the boy was better at hiding things than she was, or things here weren’t as bad as they had been where she was from. He didn’t doubt that she was from Gotham, she had described things there in ways only someone local could.

Even her silence now worried him. She was still, so unlike Dick, who always seemed to be moving, fidgeting around as if he thought if he stopped, he would cease to exist. Only people that Clark could think of that were more animated than Dick were Barry and the other speedsters he knew.

Though once Gotham was in sight, the girl sat up a little straighter. Clark caught her scanning the city as they entered the outskirts.

> [[ All the places I've been and things I've seen  
> A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
> The faces of people I'll never see again  
> And I can't seem to find my way home
> 
> Far From Home – Five Finger Death Punch – War is the Answer ]]

"This is wrong. It's home, but where are the blockades... The lunatics were running loose, and this place was a no-man's land." She whispered, her voice cracking, though she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or upset. "I, Alfred was safe, he wasn't here. I at least got him out of the city." She knew she was giving more than she really wanted to him, but seeing the city looking better than she had left was a relief, and also hurt, telling her that she really wasn't home.

Gotham City would always be darker than Smallville. Even darker than Metropolis, but that didn't mean it wasn't a nice city. It was the home to one of Clark's closest friends. Or, well, as close as one gets to Bruce Wayne at any rate.

Home. So this was her home. Though, by the sounds of it... a different version of it. Something definitely didn't feel right the more she talked. "There's been no lunatics running loose in Gotham, ma'am." He'd know if there were. A certain Bat would have a bit of a problem with it if that were the case, as well.

"What do you mean you got him out of the city? Alfred's at the manor. Where we're going." He would let her know that at least. It would beat going to a hotel, if she knew Alfred and Bruce, she would know the secret. And with her nightmares, Clark figured her screaming at the manor would be better than letting someone who wasn’t part of the family hearing her.

She watched the buildings pass, knowing all the main streets passed by the tower at the center of town. Closing her eyes a moment she took a deep breath before turning to look at him.

"Someone always slips out of Arkham. Though... when I left, they were released by Bane. Batman was gone," Her voice cracked slightly, she had been there, and knew that he had his back broken. "I risked everything to get Alfred out of the city, then I was going back. Before the bright light and... And well you found me on the road." She bit her lip hating how her voice had cracked. "If he's here, means this place is safe." Or if Batman had a Robin, they didn't have the same deal, to get Alfred safe if the city was over run. She rubbed her arm a little.

"Gotham has Batman. He tends to keep the lunatics from escaping Arkham." Clark said softly.

Gotham also had Superman to help if it was needed, or the children of the Bat. Not that anyone really needed to know that. After all, the less people knew the better. "Alfred's safe. So is Mr. Wayne," he tells her with a bit of a smile.

"We should be at the manor soon enough. You can see Alfred when we get there." He wasn’t sure what would happen, but he’d be there to help her if things went badly.

She gave a small noise at that, relieved to hear that. "He... He might be younger than what I remember. After all this world's Superman is already younger than I remember." She said that bit lowly, just under her breath to see if she was right about him. If she was wrong, he wouldn't have heard right?

"How much younger?"

He listens to her, at the mention of Superman, doing his best not to react to that. It was something that he didn't need to give away. Even if it was probably a bit obvious that he'd heard her just fine.

Bruce, however, was a bit shocked that Alfred had heard from Clark. The Smallville native hadn't been seen or heard from in a while. He's actually rather curious about this young girl that he was talking about though.

"Five years, about that," She looked back out the window. "I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if you were who I thought at first. I mean I knew you were from Smallville, but I had never been there." She added.

"That seems like quite the jump."

"I'm still trying to figure things out." She admitted.

When they pulled up Alfred was waiting. "Master Bruce is up in his study Mr. Kent."

The fact that she'd never been to Smallville hadn't really surprised him any. His hometown was small and everyone knew everyone. Even those that simply passed through.

Giving Alfred a small smile, he nods," Thank you, Alfred. We'll head up to see him then. Or should I speak with him first?" Just to be on the safe side.

"He is expecting both of you, though if there are other matters you wish to talk to him about..."

Rayan stood still a moment. He was a little younger, but it was Alfred, and he was safe. Not that she hadn't left him safe back home, but this was different. She rubbed her arm lightly. "I, if it wouldn't be a bother, it was a long trip..." She wasn't going to break down in front of him. She had done that to her's, and ended up here. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts. After all she knew that Bruce would probably interrogate her. She needed to steel herself for that, just like she was fighting the urge to grab the older man into a hug.

"I think I'll talk to him first." Clark would keep an ear out in case she freaked out. The few days he had spent with her, she had kept it together until she was alone. Both Clark and Martha had grown fond of the girl, who had actually tried to help out around the farm despite her injuries. Clark had found she was comfortable around animals, something he couldn’t remember Dick being. Though Clark would be the first to admit, he had only really hung out with Batman’s partner on the job, not as a civilian. The way Rayan spoke though, she may have spent time with him, at least more than Dick had.

He gives Rayan a bit of a smile before looking towards Alfred," If it wouldn't be much trouble, maybe a cup of tea or coffee for her, Alfred. We drove all the way from Smallville and the way she showed up there, it wasn't exactly pretty." He gave an apologetic look to her.

Clark was just glad that she was fine now. No more bruising, at least. What she did have was almost completely healed. The cut on her brow was mostly hidden by her long dark hair, which she had left loose. "Go ahead and rest a bit, Rayan."

"Very well," Alfred nodded.

She bit her lip a moment. "Wasn't that bad. But thank you Mr. Kent." She was grateful though, she wasn't sure she could face Bruce just yet. Not when the last time she had seen him, was just before she ran. The only reason she had, was because Bruce had given her the order, right before Bane had grabbed him. "Wouldn't happen to have English Breakfast tea would you?" Her Alfred always made it for her when she was having a bad day.

She might of thought they weren't that bad, but Clark knew otherwise. Especially after he'd retrieved her bike. That hadn't been a pretty sight. However, he gives them both a nod before heading up to the study to talk to Bruce. About the girl and what she'd been talking about. Things that both Batman and Superman would've heard about, had it happened in Gotham.

"Of course Miss?" He was hoping for her name, or at least more than her first one.

"Rayan's okay." She stopped as he lead her down the hall towards the kitchen. On the wall were pictures, three of them with Bruce, One with Alfred, and two with boys she didn't recognize, though the uniform the older wore... Was the same school she had gone to, she recognized the colors of the uniform. The hall obviously was a service hall, and not the main hall for important guests. An area where it had a more homey touch, like the hall that went to Alfred’s quarters back home.

Here, she could tell Alfred treated Bruce, and what seemed to be two wards, as her own treated them… As family.

The urge to break down and hug him grew more, but she swallowed it down.

"Those are Master Grayson and Master Todd, you recognize them?"

She shook her head. "No, though... He has Dad's eyes." She didn't realize she said the last bit out loud while looking at Dick's photo.

When they do get to the kitchen, Jason's sitting at the table with the chair half leaning back. There's an apple in one hand and a book that's slid across the table that he'd pushed away from him the moment he'd heard Alfred talk to some girl. A voice that he definitely didn't recognize.

"Who's got the old man's eyes?"

Of course that part would catch his attention.

"Do you wish something to eat as well?" Alfred asked her, catching how she held herself. Alfred knew what Clark had told him, and the young woman seemed to be trying to hold herself so that she wasn’t going to make things awkward for anyone. He had also seen Jason had managed to come down from his room. The boy had a late night actually studying for tests, and Alfred had let him sleep knowing the tests weren’t for another week. He was also interested in seeing how the pair would react.

Though Rayan paused when she heard the boy talk. "I, just the other boy in the photo on the wall. Looks a lot like my dad." She admitted. "I'm guessing you are Todd? Sorry I only got last names." Whomever the other boy was, he was a Grayson. She could tell with his build, the eyes that looked out, were the exact same as she remembered of her father. Though the sight of the boy, had her wonder if that was another change. She didn’t exist here. At least not as a girl.

She then remembered Alfred had asked something. "You wouldn't happen to have any scones would you?"

"Who's your dad?" Hey, Jason was allowed to be curious. Especially if she was going on about the 'other' boy had dad's eyes. Not that he thought of it like that. Then again? He didn't pay any lick of attention to the photos in the house. "Jason."

He wasn't going to have her going around calling him Todd. That was just far too weird for him. He does, however, give her a bit of smile.

"Anything you want, Alfred can get. He's pretty awesome that way."

"He's a wizard that way." She wasn't sure how to answer his question yet. After all if things were different, maybe her parents were still alive. "Rayan," She held out her hand. Giving her last name would wait, at least until she could figure things out more, and talk to the Bruce here. She’d need to know what she’d be doing until they could find a way to get her home after all.

"I have some lemon cranberry ones, would you like one?" Alfred was putting a tray together to bring to her.

"That sounds great thank you Alfred." She slipped into a seat at the table.


	3. Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayan and Jason play basketball.
> 
> Clark and Bruce talk
> 
> Diana shows up.

> I don't think I can handle this  
> A cloudy day in Metropolis  
> I think I'll talk to my analyst
> 
> Jimmy Olsen Blues – Spin Doctors – Pocketful of Kryptonite

“That all you got Street Rat,” Rayan goaded as she blocked the ball from entering the hoop. She had been there a week, and since then she had learned a bit about Jason, Bruce didn’t trust her to patrol yet, which was fine with her, she had expected that, though she was allowed to assist with cases. Usually it was just computer work, and assisting Alfred in the day. Though today, Jason had gotten out of classes early, and the two were playing one on one.

“Watch it Princess,” Jason countered stealing the ball from her. The two laughed as they ran across the area, Rayan snagged the ball shoving with her shoulder as she turned.

Sinking the ball from the free throw line, she realized that Jason wasn’t with her. Blinking she turned, seeing him laying on the ground one his back.

“How humiliating,” He put the back of his hand on his brow as he spoke. “To be defeated by a girl without powers.”

“Drama princess,” She countered. “You’re not hurt are you?” She went serious and he laughed.

“Tripped on my shoe lace when you pushed me, I’m good.” He had caught the concern on her face. “Two out of three?”

“No way, I’ve been dealing with those stupid tests to get placed in school until they can figure out how to send me home. Besides, need to find out a little more about this place, how much trouble can we get into on a mall run. Unless you have a girlfriend,” She held out her hand to help him up.

“No, just, do we even know your cover story yet here?”

She smirked. “Bruce and I thought it would be amusing if I kept the visitor bit, thought you were paying attention when we talked about that. Foreign exchange student, Lucky I can speak certain languages well enough to fake it, one thing I can thank Ra’s for that one thing.” She frowned slightly at that admission. It was something that she had told Bruce, Clark and Alfred, but she hadn’t told Jason. Though seeing him tense, she knew he at least knew about the League.

“You spent time with Ra’s?”

She nodded. “Not by choice. Bruce didn’t want me to say anything to you.” She bit her lip. “You won’t freak out will you?”

“Naw, I mean I wouldn’t want to be there willingly either.” He patted her on the shoulder. “Just don’t go all dark side on me okay? I’d actually hate having to fight you now knowing that.”

“Let’s make sure that never happens then.” She agreed. “I’d hate to risk hurting you.”

“Not in a million years Rayan.” He laughed as they walked in the house.

> Well, I got all this time  
>  To be waiting for what is mine  
>  To be hating what I am  
>  After the light has faded
> 
> Hanging Around – Counting Crows – this Desert Life

Alfred was setting iced tea on the counter as they walked into the kitchen, still bickering lightly. “I take it the two of you enjoyed yourselves?”

The teens nodded. “It’s been a while since I have,” she admitted.

“And you were right the fresh air was a good idea.” Jason got them glasses. “You want lemon in it too Ray?”

“That’s the best part of Alfred’s tea.” She nodded.

“I’m glad you seem to like it.” Alfred smirked a little at her comment. “I’ll have lunch ready in about ten minutes. Why don’t the two of you go get washed up.”

> Walk on the ocean  
> Step on the stones  
> Flesh becomes water  
> Wood becomes bone
> 
> Walk on the Ocean – Toad the Wet Sprocket – P.S. (A toad introspective)

“You talk to her yet?” Clark was watching Bruce watching the kids on the monitor.

“If you mean past our talk the other day, I believe she is who she says she is. I did a DNA test. She and Dick could be siblings, only difference genetically...” He could feel the Kryptonian watching him. “It was her idea Clark. And with what she told me, if we can’t find the way for her to get home, I’m not going to force her into my crusade. She’s seen more than Dick ever did.” He admitted. Hell Bruce wasn’t sure how she was still able to function as well as she was.

“Does she know that?”

“She asked not to take Robin from Jason. I think she’s tired of it.” He turned to look at Clark. “I can’t turn my back on her though, she knows too much.”

Clark shook his head, he knew Bruce was trying, though sometimes he wondered if putting kids in his care was a good idea. Though he was distracted at the camera in front of the house, a taxi pulled up. The woman who stepped out made him smile. “You called Diana.”

“Thought it might be good for her to speak with a woman.” Bruce gave a small smirk. “And she may keep me from saying something else to drive Dick away.”

“He actually is coming?” Clark knew the fall out with the previous Robin, and on many points he agreed with him, Bruce though was trying, and both had said things to hurt the other, but it was clear that Bruce still kept tabs on Dick.

“He spoke with her, they figured meeting in person would be for the best. I’m not sure if it’s a good plan or not, but he’ll be here by tomorrow morning.” Bruce stood as he spoke. “Let’s go meet Diana, would rather fill her in before having her meet the girl.”

“She has a name.” Clark chuckled knowing it was Bruce’s way of trying to stay distant, even though it was clear he had gotten invested.

“Don’t even start Clark.” He brushed by the Kryptonian with a half hearted glare.

Clark held up his hands not saying anything, even though he was fighting a chuckle as he followed the older man.

> Take another second   
>  Turn your back on me and make believe that  
>  You're always happy
> 
> Awake – Godsmack - Awake

“Ms Diana, it’s good to see you again. Though I wish you had called, I would have picked you up.” Alfred lightly chided.

Diana smiled at him. “And what fun would that be, besides, Bruce asked me to come, I thought you’d have your hands full.”

“Diana!” Jason came around the corner followed by a girl in a baggy hoodie, and bright blue eyes.

“Hey Jason, did you get the book I sent you?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it was awesome, I’m enjoying it a lot thank you.” He noticed Rayan was staying back. “Ray, it’s cool this is Diana, she’s one of Bruce’s friends.”

She shook her head. “Where I’m from, she’s from the history books.” She realized she was rambling. “I’m sorry,” She blushed.

Diana smiled at her. “It’s alright.” She held out her hand. “Why don’t we start from scratch and forget the history books? I’m Diana.”

“Rayan Grayson.” Rayan shook her hand.


	4. Grayson Doubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayan and Dick meet  
> Dick tries to fight his inner demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some spoilers for TItans.

Dick pulled up the drive giving himself a few moments. He hadn’t been back since he had left to go to the police academy. The call from Alfred had interested him enough to come back. He took a deep breath.

The memory of the nightmare Trigon had sucked him into almost had him wish he had asked one of the others to come with him. Shaking his head he knew he couldn’t hide forever.

Grabbing his bag he stepped out of the car. He’d deal with everything later, right now Alfred and Bruce had asked him back for the sake of another kid.

> Another day in this carnival of souls  
>  Another nights ends, end as quickly as it goes  
>  The memories are shadows, ink on the page  
>  And I can't seem to find my way home  
>  Far from home – Five Finger Death Punch – War Is the Answer

“Master Dick, I’ll have dinner ready in about an hour. The children are in the library. Miss Rayan is glad you decided to come. She has been talking about it all day.”

Dick paused at that. “Is she really like me?”

Alfred nodded. “Maybe worse than you were when you first came here. Despite her promising not to go out there at night.” He smirked a little at that. “Though at least she is a little neater when she comes in late night.”

“Bruce figure that out yet?”

He chuckled. “Do you really think he doesn’t? Though she hasn’t caused trouble, more like, recon missions. I have to admit, she is impressive so far.”

> Little variations on my page  
>  Little doors open on my cage  
>  Little time has come and gone so far  
>  Little by little who you are  
>  Say You’ll Haunt me – Stone Sour – Audio Secrecy

Rayan sat sketching in the windowsill. Jason was curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs a book in his lap, having fallen asleep. The sketch in her book was of him, there were other sketches on the page: Diana drinking coffee at the kitchen window, Bruce reading the Daily Planet, Clark sitting at his laptop, and Alfred in the kitchen. She had kept the sketches secret at least. And at night on her ‘recon’ she had found places to stay hidden, and sketched the city, places that had been destroyed or were just different from her world, in case she made it back.

What she didn’t realize was that she had someone watching her.

Dick sipped the coffee he had, savoring it, Alfred’s was better than at the precinct. “So you took up art as a a hobby?”

She gave a startled yelp as she looked up. The man standing there, almost looked like her father. Blushing she closed the sketchbook.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Dick smiled faintly.

“It’s alright,” She glanced to Jason, seeing he was still asleep. “Can we talk elsewhere, don’t want to wake him.”

Dick nodded.

A quick stop in the kitchen to ask Alfred to set their food aside had the pair of Graysons sitting on the roof.

“It’s weird, you look so much like Dad.” She admitted holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

“I know, you’re a dark haired version of Mom.” He replied watching her. “This, is just hard to adjust to yet.” He looked out over the darkened yard.”

“Bruce said that you were in something. And considering I’ve seen that there are more heroes here, out in the open and working together, I understand.” She gave a small smile. “He won’t say it. It’s something that our Bruce’s have in common. Too prideful to admit when they’ve messed up. Though I saw it when he spoke about you. He approves of what you’re doing.” She realized she was rambling. “Sorry.”

Dick laughed a little. “I grew out of that.”

“A year and a half of silence, so…”

“He said you spent time with the Shadows.”

She nodded. “Ra’s trained me himself. Or more likely he used me as a punching bag.” She huddled around the mug slightly. “Sorry, forget I said that.”

Dick had heard it, and scowled slightly. He thought he had it bad with Bruce, the idea of the Shadows having a kid in their ranks had him feeling like he needed to hit something. “If he ever tries to force you into anything,” He watched her a moment. “Come find me alright?”

She nodded after a moment. “If I feel forced into it I will, but even my Bruce didn’t force me to follow him. He and Alfred gave me a home after we got to Gotham. They didn’t think once about sending me to a children’s home.”

He eased up. “Yeah, Bruce did the same for me.” He chuckled. “And I kept trying to escape.”

“We were so busy trying to save Gotham to even think about leaving. And not like I had anywhere else to go.”

“Know that feeling.” He finished his coffee. “Guess the others are trying to figure out how to get you home?”

“If I can return I want to. But if I can’t… I would like to keep options open here.” She admitted. “Or does that sound stupid?”

Dick laughed at that. “I just spent the last few months with the daughter of a demon, an alien who is really hot, and a shape shifter. Pretty sure you have to keep options open to stay sane here.”

“A real demon?”

He gave a small nod. “Rachel’s little older than you are, so’s Gar. But if Gotham ever gets boring, I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”

She thought about it and pulled her phone from her pocket. “Here, put your number in. That way I have it just in case.”

Dick nodded and took the phone tapping in his number adding his contact as “Big Brother”. When she saw that her eyes welled up slightly. “I mean it, think of me as your older brother okay? I like the idea of having a little sister.”

With that she hugged him. “Thank you, means I have two older brothers.”

“So Jason adopted you too?”

She nodded. “Kind of, I think it’s more because I’m not taking the suit from him.”

Noise from the window below told them both that someone had come looking for them. “Master Dick, Miss Rayan, I was hoping that the two of you hadn’t left for the evening.”

“No, we haven’t Alfred, just thought it would be better up here to talk.” Dick responded as Rayan pulled away from him. “Sorry if we worried you.”

“It’s quite alright, just remember your mugs when you come in.”

“We will, thank you Alfred,” Rayan responded. “Starting to feel a little chilled anyway,” She moved to take Dick’s cup for him. “I have better footing up here in my ballet slippers than you do in those steel toes.”

“Okay you got me.” He let her take it. “Hey, Al, you have any fresh cookies made?”

“Yes, I made a fresh batch when the two of you left. I figured you both would need some.” Alfred held out his hand to help Rayan in the window.

> Oh, my eyes are seein' red  
>  Double vision from the blood we've shed  
>  The only way I'm leavin' is dead  
>  That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head  
>  State of my Head – Shinedown – Threat to Survival

Morning found Dick sitting in a chair in Rayan’s room watching her sleep. He caught naps here and there along the trip there, but ever since the fight with Rachel’s father, he hadn’t slept well, and from how she had woken up an hour ago screaming, which had woken him up from across the hall, he thought it was best to stay with her.

In a way, the trip home, had been painful, remembering what he had done in that nightmare he had been locked in. Getting up he silently slipped from the room, walking towards his room and shower. He needed to clear his head, if nothing else for her and Jason. Though he had a feeling both would see through it.

Getting into the shower he turned it on, closing his eyes. He thought back on the nightmare, he had killed Bruce, he had given him up to the cops and killed him because he had gone off the deep end. He punched the shower wall in anger, the one thing he had sworn never to do and he had, the only upside of it was that it was only in the nightmare realm. Rachel and Gar hadn’t heard any of it.

Adding to that guilt, the fact that a kid, Dick was guessing she was only about fourteen, that had been dragged into this by Ra’s, who seemed to stick with her Bruce for safety also scared him. Would she be a liability if Bruce ever did something she disagreed with.

Another punch to the wall had him resting his head against it, trying to calm down. As much as he wanted to, he had to hold it together. Everything could wait until he filled in Bruce on what had happened, and made sure that the kid really was okay.

“How do I keep getting involved?” He muttered to himself letting the water pour over him. Dick took a deep sigh as he cleared his head. He wouldn’t do anyone any good if he couldn’t focus, and he was still working on fight or flight mode. Being alone, wasn’t helping. He almost wondered if it had been a bad idea to turn down Donna’s offer to come with him. After all Diana was here, he had seen her when he and Rayan had come inside. Clark was still there too, probably had heard him already.

The kids would be safe. Diana and Clark sticking around would keep Bruce from going off the deep end.


	5. Dealing with trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tells Bruce about the events from the Titans Season One Finale. Rayan, Diana, Clark and Jason hang out in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some spoilers in this for if you haven't watched Titans (Which was a LOT better than I thought it would be IMHO). So if you want to avoid them you might want to avoid this chapter. Though really nothing mentioned is that much of one...

> Wish I was too dead to cry  
>  My self-affliction fades  
>  Stones to throw at my creator  
>  Masochists to which I cater  
> Bother – Stone Sour – Stone Sour

Bruce frowned as he looked at the screen. He knew Dick was behind him, Diana and Clark had offered to take Jason and Rayan into town.

“She’s stuck here isn’t she?” Dick asked shoving his own problem aside for now.

Bruce just nodded. “For now. And I don’t know what to do,” It was hard for him to admit that.

“She seems more independent than I was at her age.” Dick stepped closer. “And she’s holding it together, I think she had a feeling getting home wouldn’t be something quick.” He added looking at the screen.

“She hides it as well as you do.” Bruce commented.

“I’m okay,” He lied, though the look Bruce gave, told him that he hadn’t bought it. “I’ll live okay, just worried about the kids.”

“Which ones?”

Dick gave a look. “All of them? You didn’t see Jason back in Chicago Bruce. I don’t remember ever being that bad. Especially with cops.”

“And he doubted you would come back when we talked about this. We didn’t discuss it with Rayan, she doesn’t know how I screwed up, and I’m trying not to fail her and Jason.” Bruce pushed away from the desk watching his oldest.

“An apology? From you?” Dick was curious on why. Though catching Bruce’s blue eyes, he looked away. The memory of giving him up in that nightmare world, him killing Kori…

“She told you everything didn’t she?” He asked looking away, getting the feeling Dick wasn’t buying the act.

“Giving her the choice here that she never got back there?”

“Trying to. Hell, her Bruce may not have given her the choice, but he seemed to be more of a father to her than I ever was to you.” He sighed. “I never meant to push you away Dick.”

“Never really were there either.” He mumbled. “Look, we both screwed up along the way. And I have a feeling you keep working with Jason, he might be a better Robin than I was.”

“He’ll always feel like he’s trying to fill your shoes. You were the first after all.”

Dick chuckled a little. “That feeling is only going to be worse now that there’s two of us. Though she might be good for him too.”

Bruce nodded after a moment. “Maybe.” He started for the elevator. “Now, why don’t you tell me what happened? Donna said you were helping a meta? She said any more than that would be up to you to tell, not her. And I’d rather not question her with Diana here.”

“Scared Diana will figure out the real you and not the smitten puppy you turn into around her?” Dick followed him. “It’s really a long story, though Rachel is a good kid okay?” He really didn’t want Bruce questioning her. “So’s Gar.”

Bruce remembered one other person that Donna had named, but the fact Dick hadn’t yet, told him that he wanted to protect her more than the others. The two kids were that, kids. Bruce would keep an eye on them, but at a distance, he’d step in if needed. The woman though, had been of some interest to him. Though he was going to trust Dick on this, hopefully it would help patch things between them.

> Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
>  Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
>  Wherever you go I always know  
>  'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while  
> Bubbly – Colbie Caillat - Coco

“You didn’t!” Diana laughed at the story that Jason had told as she, Clark and Rayan sat around a cafe table across from the museum. Rayan coughed having had been mid sip of her mocha. Clark patted her back lightly.

“You okay?”

She gave a thumbs up. “Yeah, just didn’t expect that end to the story.” She said once she had caught her breath.

“Sorry Ray,” Jason laughed, holding up his phone.

“You filmed that!” She reached for the phone worried about what he’d do with it.

“Live streamed, and relax, only Alfred saw it.” Jason danced away from the table only because she had been sitting next to him. “Clark, little help here?”

“Oh no way, you dug your own grave on this one.”

The laughter from the phone and from Diana actually stopped Rayan from trying to attack Jason. Though the look the younger teen gave hinted that she would get her payback later.

The small scene had drawn some attention, though it wasn’t the first time Jason had been around Gotham with Clark and Diana together. Usually it was right before some gala.

> So what? Still got knives in my back  
>  So what? So I'm tied to the tracks  
>  I'm gonna dance on broken glass  
>  And here I go, here I go  
> Broken Glass – Rachel Platten - Waves

Bruce was silent as Dick finished his story. The two had moved to the library.

“Bruce?”

“You did what you thought was right.” He responded. “I’m not going to blame you for the action you were forced to do.”

Dick shrugged. He was still shaken by it. “It’s also why I need to get back, I promised Rachel that I wouldn’t abandon her.”

“The young girl?”

He nodded. “Yeah, guess I kind of pulled a you.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Alfred told me about the withdrawl. I know you told him not to, but he thought I should know.” Bruce shook his head. “You know if you want, you and your friends can come back here to Gotham.”

Dick shook his head. “Right now, I think we’re better off where we are.” He admitted.

“If you need help I will.” Bruce watched him. “I mean it.”

Dick glanced out the window, the room was starting to feel too crowded. He nodded though. “I think we’re okay for now. I don’t want to push the kids into feeling like they need to become heroes alright?”

“And if they want that?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, Rachel needs time, she just sealed her father in a gem after all. After watching me take you out…. And having her parents mess with her head to make her think that Gar was dying.” He rubbed his arm. “I think both of them need something calm.”

Bruce nodded. He checked his phone and saw that Diana had sent a text telling him that Jason and Rayan were enjoying their little field trip. “Do you think you can handle being in the same car as me?”

Dick looked at him.

“Was thinking of having Diana and the kids meet up for lunch at Anthony’s for dinner, give Alfred an evening off.”

“Clark won’t be joining us?”

“He needs to get back to Metropolis,” Bruce said calmly.

Dick thought a moment. “I guess I can handle it, you driving?”

“Unless you want to.”


	6. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Titans arrive  
> Bruce and Rayan talk  
> Lex loses two projects

Gotham

Train station

> I'm in love with an angel who's afraid of the light  
>  Her halo is broken but there's fight in her eyes  
> Angel – Theory of a Deadman - Savages

Rachel paused as she, Garfield, Kori, and Donna stepped off the train. Dick had been in Gotham three days so far, and had called asking if they’d come. Despite trying to stay away from Bruce, he had a point, the kids needed to go to school. They had agreed to at least meet Bruce.

“You okay Raye?” Garfield stopped, turning to look at her as she watched the skyline.

It was still mid morning, she doubted that she’d see Robin or Batman this early.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just, this is a lot different than the Gotham I saw.” She reached out for Gar’s hand and felt a gentle squeeze.

“Doubt Dick would ask us to come if he thought it would be dangerous.” Gar smiled at her. “Besides, Gotham!” He grinned. “I don’t care I want to see Batman.”

She shook her head holding in a laugh as she reached up with her free hand for the pendant she wore under her hoodie.

“We have time to go sight seeing if you want. I’m probably not as good as Dick, but I’ve spent enough time here.” Donna smiled as she lifted her camera getting a candid of the two of them.

“Rather get to the hotel first.” Kori wanted a shower and coffee before she saw the city, honestly she could handle a long bath, but she wasn’t sure what they had. Dick had been unnervingly quiet about that detail, een though he sounded excited that she had taken up the offer.

“We’re not staying in a hotel. You’ll see,” Donna grinned, sometimes she didn’t mind Diana or Bruce spoiling her. And the address she had been given was one she and Diana had stayed in before, and one that Donna had loved with the huge back yard. Bruce had bought the place as a guest house, even though it was about an hour from the manor.

She had stayed there a while when trying to decide what she wanted to do when resigning as Diana’s side kick, giving her time to adjust properly to the real world, and seeing if it was what she really wanted, so she had many mixed feelings about it even though it was always a safe place to her.

“You already know?”

“Diana texted me where to go, I think she and Bruce decided on where we were staying without informing Dick.” She grinned. “He’ll be joining us there if he wants. Pretty sure he’ll want to get away from the Manor.”

> 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>  And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
>  Broken – Seether (ft Amy Lee) – Disclaimer II

Wayne Manor

“Are you sure you want to go to the same school Rayan?” Bruce was looking at her as she stood in the mirror in her room looking at her new school uniform. “You can go to any of the ones in Gotham.”

“I know, and it would be easier on Alfred, besides, I was going to the Academy back home.” She tossed the outfit on the bed turning to look at him as he stayed in the doorway. “It’s been enough time, not like anyone would recognize me here.” She smirked. “Though, that’s not why you’re in this wing is it?”

He shook his head. “Thought you’d want to get out. Dick’s friends should be arriving soon.”

“Not here, or Alfred would have been far too busy to help me go get my uniforms.”

“No, they’re staying in another house. Dick wanted some space, thought it would be a good idea, though I am interested in meeting them.”

Rayan laughed. “And you want me to be the reason why we go?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Two detective trained kids, Jay just lost twenty bucks.” She grinned.

“You two made a bet?”

“Twenty if he’d ask me first or him.” She nodded. “And since my phone didn’t go off, I’m guessing I was first?”

He nodded. “Okay, so I thought it might be easier if both of you are there as well.” He gave a small smile. “So I thought ask both of you to come along. Seems that Jason has already met them, must have been when I was busy with something else.”

Rayan caught a look in his eyes. “Are you regretting dragging Dick and Jason into this?” She nodded to the chair at her vanity. “I want to know where you stand before anything else goes on.”

“Why do I feel like you’re going to be the adult in this conversation?”

“Do you want me to be?”

He took the seat. “As for where I stand, yes. After what you told me you went through, I have been thinking a lot about it.” He admitted. “And with the conversation that Dick and I had, Jason deserves something better than what I’ve been doing.”

“But you can’t stop being Batman, and he won’t stop being Robin.” She sat on the edge of the bed. “If you want, for a while when you two go out on patrol I can follow, try to keep an eye on him. I miss going out honestly, been antsy a while.” She watched him. “I know have to hide my identity, wouldn’t be hard.”

“We’ll talk more about that, I know you didn’t pick this. The boys didn’t really choose, but I didn’t force them into it like you were.”

“I don’t regret any of it. I won’t say I’m not tired of it at times, and scared, but I know that I help a lot of people out there. That’s what kept me going. I have a feeling Dick’s the same way. Do what we can to make sure there isn’t another little kid out there who witnesses something so damaging that we can’t live normal lives. He won’t admit it, I doubt even to himself, but I know I’m broken. Stronger because of it, but still broken.”

He looked at her when she finished, silent a few moments. “You know some things end up more beautiful when broken. You ever hear of Kintsugi?” He asked.

She looked questioning at that.

“It’s a Japanese art. They repair broken pots with molten gold, turning the break into something more beautiful than before.” He reached over tucking a lock of hair from her face. “I believe if one of us is going to do that, would be you Rayan.” He stood patting her shoulder. “Why don’t you take some time, if you want to come along Jason and I will wait.”

She nodded. “I’ll go with you. Just, let me change into something other than sweats and a tee. First impressions right?”

“Don’t go too fancy,” He nodded.

“Ew no, Jeans and a baggy sweater. I’ll leave the monkey suits to you Dick and Jay.”

> Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
>  I need to calculate  
>  What creates my own madness  
>  And I'm addicted to your punishment  
>  And you're the master  
>  And I am waiting for disaster  
> Getting Away with Murder – Papa Roach – Getting Away with Murder

Lex looked over the footage that he had been sent.

“You took a month to get this to me?”

“Took us that long to get down to the lower levels Mr Luthor,” The tech was glad that he was talking to Lex over a conference call. “We’re still trying to sort through everything, though so far the project has not shown it’s self again. Though… we may have a bigger issue. The reporters are poking around here.”

“Have they found the way to the lower level?”

“No, there’s no way they can, we took the precautions that you suggested the entrance is in another building.”

Lex knew which one too. Was the reason he suggested it, and the fact that no one had come through that building. Though he was looking over the file of a project that had been scrapped years before, something that he had gotten wind of still existing. Like the current project, this one too had escaped. The one behind it, had been dealt with, but she had been missing for the last decade.

Clark Kent would have to be dealt with first. He didn’t want to deal with him finding out about the girl yet. Despite her hiding the last ten years, she was still a project he wanted to see finished. Downside, at least according to the article he had read, she couldn’t just disappear. Apparently the project had forgotten the key to hiding was keeping low key, she had two doctorates, one in robotics, the other in classical music.

The photo he had gotten from a contact, showed a fourteen year old girl grinning brightly in her pigtails and sundress holding up a trophy with three other older, college kids around her all wearing the same grin.

 Teenage genius and team build working prototype

Lex read the article again disconnecting his call with the tech. “Mercy, we need to get to California.” He was interested in meeting the girl. If he could convince her to work with him it would be better, though if he wasn’t. He’d keep tabs on her. Maybe she’d be useful in other ways. That and he wanted to make sure he got to her before STARLabs, Wayne Enterprises or a few other tech companies he could think of at the top of his head. If he could convince her to work with him, it would make things easier. He was still trying to figure out what had happened to the associate that had been in charge of that project, he had only funded it after all.


	7. New generation of heroes in the making?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans are chilling in Gotham  
> Oliver Queen drags Roy Harper to Gotham  
> Sebastian Blood and Jonothan Crane have a little talk.

> I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
>  I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
>  Oh, oh whoa  
> pocketful of Sunshine – Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful of Sunshine

Rachel glanced at Rayan as the two sat on the patio. Gar and Jason were playing basketball.

“You’re not from here are you?” Rachel asked as Rayan took a sip from her tea.

Rayan shook her head. “No. Dick and I are the same person… Well almost.” She admitted. “I’m stuck here for a while, which is why Bruce agreed to let me try to have a normal life here.”

“You’re taking over Robin?”

Rayan shook her head. “I’m not. I, don’t know if I’ll go that route again honestly. Besides, Jason needs him right now.” She smiled. “Though heard you and Gar are going to be going to our school too, at least for a semester. Would be awesome if we have classes together.”

“I’m not really an athlete.”

Rayan laughed. “I don’t hang out with all the athletes, though I might get suckered into the gymnastics team. I’d like other friends too. Honestly, I’m thinking with the downtime I’ll work on my art. I sketch, probably something Dick does too, came in handy with detective work, sketching out what I saw when sitting next to Bruce in the Batmobile.”

Rachel grinned. “I dabble with drawing, but still only a beginner.”

“I can give you pointers if you want help. What else are you into though?”

“Not too bad at video games. Back in Traverse City I was a bit of an outcast.”

“There’s an awesome arcade not far from the school, and a better coffee shop. Alfred took me, it’s tied to a secondhand bookstore that has a lot of charm.”

“That sounds like fun. I know that we still have to get uniforms. I didn’t have to wear one before, and not sure if Gar will like it.”

“Even though there’s uniforms it doesn’t seem that strict. The girl that showed me around the campus the other day had black and yellow stripes in her hair. As long as it’s neat I don’t think it’ll be a problem, even if it is, you two are going in on Wayne scholarships. He’d pull funding if we asked I bet. He’d send us somewhere else though.”

> And if you're trying to cut me down  
>  You know that I might bleed  
>  'Cause if you're trying to cut me down  
>  I know that you'll succeed  
> Walking on Broken Glass - Annie Lennox - Diva

Roy had no idea why he was here in Gotham with Oliver. He should be in Starling with Thea. He didn’t care that Ollie was sure things were okay, to be honest, he was still a little scared of the man. Probably more so since well, Oliver had shot him with an arrow.

True it probably had kept him from doing something stupid, but he had shot him, and now he had brought him along to Gotham, the two following the rest of Blood’s group.

“You know if I was going to kill you I wouldn’t have asked you to come as back up.” Oliver looked over at him as they entered the suite at the hotel. “Relax, I’m just trying to ind out the kind of person my sister’s spending time with.”

“You know technically I could cause so much trouble yelling right?”

“You won’t.” Oliver turned his back to the kid, tossing his bag to the bed closer to the door.

Roy sighed, he was right. He wouldn’t yell, not while Roy thought he was a threat. While bringing him to Gotham probably wasn’t the smartest idea, at least Oliver would be there to pull him out of it if he had another blackout.

“Though you know, I really don’t blend in with people, and isn’t part of this going to be some stupid rich party?” Roy tossed his bag to the other bed. “This wasn’t fully thought out was it?”

“I needed to make sure you weren’t going to be a threat to Thea or Sin or anyone else in Starling.” Though Ollie pinched his nose. He really hadn’t thought it out fully, but he was here now so he was going to try to keep control over the situation, for now, it helped that Roy was still scared of him. He’d play that for a little longer, wasn’t the best idea, but was the only one Oliver had for now.

“You know I don’t wear suits.”

“You’re going to have to for one night. Then I promise, we get home and I’ll teach you how to use a bow.”

Roy looked at him. “Serious?”

“You’ll have earned it,” He was calm about it.

Roy paused. “Okay what gives?”

> There's a killer on the road  
> His brain is squirmin' like a toad  
> Take a long holiday  
> Let your children play  
> If you give this man a ride  
> Sweet family will die  
> Killer on the road  
> Riders on the Storm – The Doors – LA Woman

He looked at his men, the plan this time at least wasn’t going to go south, the Bat had been distracted lately, all of them could tell, there was something of about him. At first they had all thought it was Robin, but something seemed different, just in how he was holding himself lately.

It was leaving openings, and well, Crane was willing to abuse them if needed to get funds for a project, and cure boredom. Though the stranger in the midst of his men had him pause. “You shouldn’t be in here.” He knew of the man of course.

“Oh I think I’m right where I need to be Dr. Crane. I need to rebuild my brotherhood, and I have a feeling you would rather things stay quiet here wouldn’t you? After all, you’re just released from Arkham aren’t you?” He smirked a little as he watched the man, someone who without his mask as he was, didn’t look like he’d be much of a threat. If anything he looked like the teacher type, someone that people would almost confide in.

Crane’s blue eyes were almost piercing. Sebastian steeled himself almost as if he was expecting the therapist to psychoanalyze him on the spot. It wouldn’t do to show weakness after all in front of someone who was inferior.

“I’m listening.” Crane had heard others worked together, usually he worked with the lunatic Joker, but he was looking to expand. Besides, Joker’s tactics were a little stale even in the spontaneity.

Sebastian smiled as he watched Crane relax a little. He waved his hand and his men backed off a little. Half the people left the room. Crane watched them leave.


	8. one failed test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A test in California doesn't run as smoothly as the test pilot had hoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the suit that is being used is a HUGE Bastardization of the Cyclone armor from Mospedea. This chapter also kind of got away with me. Don't worry you'll see more of Mira.

California

> If I can get through this  
>  I can get through anything  
>  If I can make it through this  
>  I can get through anything  
> Get Through this – Art of Dying – Art of Dying

“Mira!”

The fifteen year old heard the yell, she hurt all over, part of it was the fact the armor she had been working on had malfunctioned. It had still worked, protecting her from most of the spill she had taken on the track. “I’m good,” She stayed lying on the motor cross track, looking up at the stars above. “Little banged up, but I’ll live.” She stayed still. “You’re editing that out of the video we’re giving to Palmertech, Starlabs, or any of the other companies you’re trying to sell me out to right right?”

The voice in her headset was Mikey’s, one of the techs assigned to the project with her. He had also tried fighting to make the exosuit she now wore, adult sized, but funds had just made the idea more feasible for the smallest member to be the pilot. “You make it sound like we’re not giving you a choice in going into something better right out of college…. Of course, you want us to go get you?”

She thought about it a few moments. “Might be a good idea, power relays are showing they’re fried. Though what was the top speed before the wipe out?”

“Two eighty. We were sure you weren’t going to make that last turn.”

“Hit that, there was something on the track when I did the jump to shift modes, we’ll have to tweak that.” She sat up pulling off the helmet she wore. The bike was scattered around her, something that would probably take them a good three months to repair. Though she also knew she wouldn’t be pulled from the project. For some reason the military liked her, even if she was a pain in the ass artist. They had been trying to figure out the systems. The machine they had worked from had been found at a crash site long before she had been born.

Brushing her hair back she looked at the scattered mess. No one else had been able to figure out the writing, but it had been easy to her, and now, in the middle of the crash site she shook her head.

Another site seemed to super impose it’s self on the one she stood in. A larger ship, something that no one in Earth could build. The writing alone, wasn’t based on anything that she knew, or their linguistics man, who had been working on the project for years, couldn’t figure it completely. She could feel the fire around her and stepped back slightly, closing her eyes to try to will the vision away. It wasn’t the first she had since starting the project.

“Hey, Mikey, think you can also keep this out of David’s papers?” She added managing to break out of the vision. She had a feeling she would have some new sketches for album art, maybe another song written when she got back to her dorm room. One that would probably never make it past paper at least.

The laugh on the other end of the com had her almost wish the accident had knocked her out.

“I’ll make sure to leave it out of the formal report, but you know we still don’t know what the design is supposed to do.” David responded, at least the laugh hadn’t been cruel. “You sure you’re alright Mir? The college would have our asses if you got hurt. They’re still half tempted to pull funds when we made you the pilot.”

“That’s because I only understand how the blueprints go together. I’m not a linguist, just a mechanic.” She pulled off bits of the armor she still wore. “And okay, we need to go with something a little heavier than the titanium we used. I think that’s why it fell apart.” She moved a little, making sure she was still in one piece. “A few scrapes, nothing that a few bandages and ice packs won’t help.” She knew he would make sure to have a better assessment done when she got back.

“How badly damaged is it?” this was Mikey, worried about their build.

“Well, I wouldn’t trust it to stop a bullet.” She glanced up seeing lights coming towards her. “You guys are already here?”

“We’re still getting the truck ready.”

Mira frowned slightly. “Then we have a problem.” She looked at the armor. The bike would be able to be moved, but it wouldn’t work without the power source. The source, from the blueprints, it had needed some kind of organic power source, a rare plant. Though there had been plans that looked like they hadn’t been tested, for using the rider as the energy source. A few small connections that lay on the surface of the skin, had been enough to power it.

She still wasn’t sure why or exactly how it worked, just that, she seemed to generate more power than the others, mostly when she was nervously humming to herself while in the test chamber.

“Mira get out of there!” David’s order came pulling her from her thoughts. She looked at the damaged bike around her and cursed her luck.

“Musician not athlete!” She scrambled from the site. “This is gonna suck.” The stands weren’t far, she was small enough, even in the under armor, she could fit under it, maybe hold out until David and the others could get there, or even the cops. “Better have someone coming for me soon David!” She yelled into the com yelping as gunshots bounced off the ground hitting some of the damaged suit.

“Are those gunshots? Mira! Keep us updated!” David hissed into the com. There was no way that he’d lose the kid. She had become something of a daughter to him.

“The under armor’s still good. Thank god we made it bulletproof.” She panted as she managed to lock herself in the rest rooms under the seating. Looking around she tried to find something else to hold the door. The suit didn’t give her any abilities, they had agreed the prototype would be more a recon type, meaning she didn’t even have the weapons that the plans had.

Banging on the door had her step back from it. She had made a mistake, there was nowhere to hide, nor was there room to run.

“Mira, we’re ten minutes out.”

“They’re at the door. I don’t think I have ten minutes.” She felt the wall against her back. “David, I’m scared,” she admitted swallowing hard.

“Stay with us Mira, we have the cops on the way too.”

More banging on the door told her at least that the steel door wasn’t easy to break. “This door isn’t going to hold much longer.” She admitted seeing it was bending in areas. “Please hurry...” she begged hating how small her voice sounded.


	9. suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go suit shopping and meet Roy and Oliver

Gotham

> Back off I'll take you on  
>  Headstrong to take on anyone  
>  I know that you are wrong  
>  Headstrong we're Headstrong  
>  Back off I'll take you on  
>  Headstrong to take on anyone  
>  I know that you are wrong  
>  This is not where you belong  
>  Headstrong – Trapt - Trapt

“I still don’t see why I need a suit. Not like we’re going to the gala.” Garfield frowned as he Dick and Jason entered a shop. Jason had an arm draped over his shoulder already scouting for the right kind of suit. Bruce hadn’t set a limit, and Jason was going to make sure it was a good one.

“Bruce invited us, and I have a feeling he’ll be disappointed if we don’t go.” Dick sighed. “Besides, after what we’ve been through, it could be fun. I’m sure Rachel wouldn’t mind it as much. Something that would feel almost normal.”

“It’ll be great. Besides, the girls are all out shopping for dresses. Would be a shame to leave Rachel unsupervised with all the rich boys right?” Jason grinned. “Pretty sure she’d be in over her head, I know I am at these things.”

Gar paused at that. He was near a mirror and caught his wild green hair in it. “I’m not going to fit in there at all anyway. And Jason don’t you dare think about making a pass at Rachel.” He gave a small glare, his teeth looking slightly sharper than they normally do.

“Bro really? She turned me down before. Pretty sure you’re the only one she’s looking at.” Jason held up his hands. “We just have to find something to make you stand out. Will be great.”

“Standing out after all that might be a bad idea.” He ran his hand through his hair. He really wasn’t sure about this, after living with the others, all he had been taught was to keep a low profile, even though he would love to be in the spotlight.

“It’s not that weird.” Jason grinned, “Though if you want we could probably put some temp dye in it.”

“Might be a good idea, wouldn’t want to be considered a clown groupie in this town.” He yelped as he was pushed in the direction of a dressing room. “Hey, don’t I get a say in all this?”

“Of course not.”

Dick gave up and let the boys do their thing. Wasn’t like he was really needed, but Alfred had driven the girls, and he was playing the chaperon today. Watching Jason and Gar though, he felt a little jealous, they had something he hadn’t had when he was their age, as far as he knew only Bruce and Diana had taken on protoges.

Across the store Roy Harper was scowling in the mirror. “Ollie, you really think this monkey suit is a good idea?” He frowned slightly looking at himself in the mirror in the jacket. He hadn’t wanted to try the full thing on just yet.

“It looks good. Probably better all together.” Oliver had let the clerk pick it out, and the older man had chosen a wine colored suit, accessorizing it with pops of black as the shoes, a pocket square and the vest. Roy was still unsure if he liked the idea of a vest under the jacket, it seemed like it would be constrictive.

Though much as he was complaining the man was right, the red was his color. It was a little darker than his hoodie.

“Fine I’ll try it,” He tried to sound like he was giving up the fight and letting Oliver hav this one.

“Jason really stop!” Gar’s yelp and the laugh that followed had Oliver and Roy chuckle.

Jason had piled on about ten suits for Gar to try on, all in varying shades of green. “One of these will have be the one, it’s all of the green ones in the shop.”

Dick snickered from where he was leaning against the wall watching. “I really wouldn’t argue with him. Besides, have a feeling Kori and Rachel are getting the same treatment from Ray and Donna. You’re getting it off easy.”

“And you came along for who’s moral support Richard?” Gar spat back.

“Hey we brothers have to stick together.”

“I never agreed to that.” Dick countered still laughing.

Gar picked the darkest of the suits that Jason had chosen, a deep hunter green. “Think Raye’ll like it?”

Roy had gathered up his things to go. Oliver chuckled. “Now almost wishing I had brought Thea along too.”

“Oh no way, it’s enough getting dressed up where no one knows me, but you know Thea would want to dance. Pretty sure that’s something that would embarrass both of us...”

Dick paused catching sight of Oliver. “Mr Queen, I didn’t think you’d come. This is usually more Moira’s thing.” He remembered seeing Moira, and Robert both at a few of the galas before the accident.

“Grayson? Almost didn’t recognize you without Bruce nearby. He have you babysitting now?” He gave the younger man a small grin. “And really I’m not my dad. Ollie’s fine, pretty sure we’ve both been to enough of these to be cordial.”

“Could say that.” Dick sighed. “Looks like I’m not the only one.” Dick looked at Roy, who looked to be in his early twenties if that. Though the look in his eyes, Dick could tell the kid had probably seen more than his share of bad. Though he caught the teen sizing him up, almost as if to see if he was a threat.

Roy glared at that. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Roy hadn’t meant to voice it as he did, like he was feeling threatened, but the trio seemed to give off a dangerous vibe. He wasn’t sure how to explain it, but he knew he didn’t want to be on their wrong side.

“Roy it’s okay,” Oliver stepped between them. “I deserved that one.” He turned back to Dick.

Jason watched the pair. He remembered Oliver from a file on the computer. Bruce had listed him as a possible hit as the Vigilante that had shown up in Starling about the same time that he had come back from the dead.

The kid with him, wasn’t of that much interest other than the fact he seemed to be shaking ever so slightly. Jason had a feeling that dick didn’t realize it, though Jason had been around more junkies, the guy would be someone to keep an eye on while they were in town, the fact he wasn’t acting like he needed a fix, told Jason he probably had cleaned up his act, or was trying. Though he was still a wild card.

He felt Dick’s hand on his shoulder though. Glancing up at his older “brother” he caught the look, Same one that Dick had used when telling him to stand down back in the warehouse. He elbowed Gar. “Why don’t we go next door while they’re working on the alterations? See if we can find something for Raye?”

Garfield looked between the three a moment. “You good Dick?” He was a little protective over Dick, since the man was probably the closest he had to a real older brother.

Dick nodded. “Yeah, it’s good.” He admitted. “Go on, I’ll catch up.”


	10. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Blood and Crane make a move at the latest Gala.

> Only tell me that you still want me here  
>  When you wander off out there  
>  To those hills of dust and hard winds that blow  
>  In that dry white ocean alone  
> Snow on the sahara – Anggun - Anggun

Rayan stayed near the wall in the burgundy mermaid dress that Rachel and Donna had talked her into. She had a glass of ginger ale in her hand watching others dance. Jason had managed to talk Garfield into at least a dance with Rachel, the two of them were out on the floor having fun.

An older teen leaned against the wall nearby. “This is stupid.” He mumbled.

“I don’t know, this gala usually helps with a lot of funding for scholarships all over the states,” she mumbled back.

Roy glanced over at the dark haired girl, the dark red dress, paired with a gold choker with an emerald, and matching earrings had him smirk. “Robin fan?”

She touched the necklace lightly, Rachel had mentioned that too, even though she and Donna had mostly chosen the outfit. Kori had just supplied jewelry. Luckily the pieces she wore were costume jewelry, at least that’s what Kori had said. “My friends just thought that it would look good on me.” She glanced back to where Kori and Dick were dancing, actually enjoying the gala that Bruce had basically insisted they all go to.

“Same friends that have you as a third wheel?”

“I’m probably fifth, and my brother’s sixth.” she admitted.

“Ow, that’s worse.” Roy watched the others. “Want to you know?” He nodded to the dance floor.

She listened to the music and shook her head. “Too slow for my taste.” She took a sip from her drink. “I haven’t seen you around before though.”

“Came with my boss. Didn’t want to even come to this.” He nodded to where Oliver was talking to Bruce.

“Didn’t think Pops new Oliver Queen.” She was interested in the man talking to her now.

“You’re part of Wayne’s group? I thought he only collected stray boys.”

“You make it sound like he’s a pedophile.” This came from Jason who had walked over, he was in a black suit with a yellow vest and green scarf in his pocket. “You’re the guy that was with Queen in the shop earlier.” He got a little defensive, since the older boy had been talking to Rayan, who was still only fourteen, someone that he felt he needed to protect. “Ray, he bothering you?”

Rayan was trying to keep from spraying her soda and gave a thumbs up. “I’m good. Chill Jay pretty sure I can handle things.” She caught the look that Jason gave before he stepped between the two of them. “Jay really, chill.” She gripped his shoulder. “I’m more than capable of things.” She reached passed him. “I think I will take you up on that dance if it’s still offered. I think your company would be better than my overly protective older brother.”

Jason grabbed her wrist, a little tighter than he wanted to. She winced ever so slightly and Roy grabbed his wrist.

“You should really let her go.” Roy said coldly.

She snapped her wrist free and stepped back from both of them. “Really, I said I was fine Jay and I don’t need a damn white knight.” She hissed, keeping her voice low enough that she didn’t have any adults going to them. Before she could turn on her heels to walk away the doors that everyone had entered in as well as the doors leading to the grounds behind the hall opened, armed men entering.

Roy caught her wrist tugging her behind him out of instinct, she yelped a little as he did, the movement had bumped a waiter, who dropped the tray he had been carrying.

“You okay?”

Gunshots from the men had everyone yelp and move away from the gunmen.

“Shit, Scarecrow.” Jason’s words had Rayan tense slightly. She knew that this wasn’t the same one that she knew, though it didn’t stop her from trembling slightly.

Roy caught her tremble in the corner of his eye. “Hey, it’ll be okay, we’re far from the doors.” He whispered slipping out of his jacket. He slipped it around her shoulders. “Stay low, both of you.” He grabbed the waiter pulling him and the kids down behind the table that was behind them. He wasn’t sure what else to do, the girl was looking pale.

“I’m looking for some volunteers,” Crane stepped into the room, flanked by hooded men.

“Those aren’t his normal goons.” Jason was peeking over the table. He could see Dick and Kori had moved near Rachel and Gar. Bruce was off to the side, as well as Oliver.

“They’re Blood’s.” Roy whispered. “He was causing issues in Starling.” Roy kept his voice down, remembering he had an enforcer. “Can you get her out of here? Your friend looks like she’s about to lose it.”

Rayan shook her head. “I won’t leave Bruce or Dick.” She bit her lip. “Don’t make me leave Jay,” she bit her lip again.

> I stand alone  
>  Feeling your sting down inside me  
>  I'm not dying for it  
>  I stand alone  
>  Everything that I believe is fading  
>  I stand alone  
> I stand alone – Godsmack - Faceless

When the men entered the room, Rachel felt gar take her hand. The low growl she heard from him told her he was trying to ground himself. Rachel was glad for it though, because she wasn’t sure how she should handle things yet, as much as she tried to use her powers lately, she could feel something was off. There was a different feel about it, something dark that tugged at it.

Behind her she could hear Dick whisper something to Kori about staying calm.

Crane moved closer to them, Blood’s men training the guns to the crowds. “Round everyone,” Crane gave the order and men moved around the room. Rayan glanced at Jason.

“You stay put Rayan,” Jason hissed, “Stay low, Bruce would have my head if you’re hurt.”

She gave a faint nod at that. Jason shifted slightly to get a better view he needed to see where Bruce and Dick were. Rayan would probably jump in if needed.

Two of the men grabbed a teen about sixteen that had been pulled to them. Scarecrow stopped before Rachel and Gar, looking at them a moment before skipping them over. “That one there.” He pointed to a trio near the table that Rayan, Roy and Jason were hiding behind. Rayan saw the boy with his parents, the dark haired boy was trying to hide behind them. She guessed the small boy was only about nine. There was no way she’d let a kid see their parents, or even one parent die. No more parents would die because of some lunatic on a ego trip.

As the men neared Rayan took a deep breath and scrambled around the table before the boys could stop her. “Take me instead.”

She caught Bruce’s eyes, seeing he was terrified she was giving herself up. She had a feeling that when she got home he would have a stern lecture prepared, if not have Alfred do it.

The men glanced to Crane and he nodded. “Would be interesting to see how it works on a woman.” Crane looked her over. “Even if it’s only a girl.”

Rayan hissed as her arms were grabbed, though she refused to fight them, she didn’t want them to figure she was stronger than she looked. After all she didn’t know if this Crane had ever worked with Ra’s.

Jason cursed under his breath. Rayan had moved too quickly for him to stop, though catching sight of why, he understood. The boy was young. Rayan was still so much closer to her parents death than Dick was.

Roy saw the man he had been looking for. “Sebastian.” He whispered low to Jason.

“Wha?” Jason watched as Roy moved, making a beeline for a man at the door.

Another young man was chosen, and struggled against the men holding him.

“Wait! Leave the girl alone,” Bruce started for them, only to stop when one of the men holding Rayan aimed his gun at her head.

“Pops don’t.” She hissed as she was gripped tightly by the gunman.

“Seems we know why you gave yourself up.” Crane stepped up to her. Rayan closed her eyes as he lifted her chin to look at her closer.

Roy got to Sebastian’s side.

“Roy,” He heard Oliver’s voice as he did.

“Mr. Harper, I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Roy glanced to the girl in the red dress who was trying her hardest not to cringe away from Crane.

“I was wrong before. Give me another chance.”


	11. Hostages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayan deals with her worst nightmares,  
> Roy has a black out

> You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine  
>  You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind  
>  I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through  
>  Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose  
> Powerless – Linkin Park – Living Things

Sebastian had noted how Bruce Wayne and Oliver had reacted to the two that had come almost willingly. Two powerful men on their own.

One of the subjects had tried to escape once they had made it to the underground labs. The girl had tried to stop him, but had been shoved down, out of the way giving Blood’s right hand man room to take him out.

Rayan scrambled back when Cyrus tore the other man’s head off, blood spattering across her face.

Roy tensed, fighting the urge to charge the man, the girl wasn’t panicking at least, but the other kid was freaking out.

“Harper, get the girl. you’re going to have to prove yourself.”

Roy silently went to her helping Rayan up, the young teen struggled against him having heard the order. “Don’t fight.” Roy gripped her arm tightly, releasing it slightly to try to tell her that he was on her side.

“What are you doing? You promised that I could have test subjects for the new formula.” Crane growled.

Rayan stumbled slightly, the heel catching on the uneven floor.

“You can have them, I want to question the girl first. She has a tie to Wayne, aren’t you curious to know what she knows?”

_Shit, I wanted to protect the kid._ Roy thought as he helped her walk, she was limping now, probably twisting her ankle thanks to the heels she wore. 

“I won’t tell you jack.” She hissed. “And I swear AE if this was your damn plan all along you’re a damn idiot.”

He yelped as her heel slammed against his shin. Roy managed to keep from jumping though. Pulling her closer he held her still. “Stop fighting me,” he whispered softly. “I’m going to try to protect you kid,” he added pulling her closer to him.

Rayan kept her face schooled, and lightly fought him. They were directed to a room. “Strap her down, Doctor you can start with the kid.”

The room had a dentist chair with straps bolted to the arms of it.

“No, don’t do this,” Rayan actually fought against him as he pushed her into the chair, another guard strapped her wrists down. “Please don’t do this.”

Hearing her beg pulled at his heart as they finished strapping her down. Crane scowled as the men left, Roy going with them.

Crane stayed back a few moments, watching as the teen thrashed about. “You know, I normally wouldn’t test things on someone so young.” He noted how she stilled watching him. He had kept the mask.

“Doctor Crane… Please don’t do this.” She tugged at the straps.

“Interesting, people don’t know that name, just who are you little girl.” He reached over to grab a syringe. He also pulled off his mask. Tossing it to the table where the needles had been.

She struggled still testing the restraints still. “No one, Bruce just invited me because I’m friends with his son.” She cringed as he brushed her hair back from her her neck. Closing her eyes she bit back a whimper.

“I highly doubt that, though let’s see how you are after a little bit.”

“No, don’t… please don’t...” She whimpered. Crying out as the syringe plunged into her neck. The liquid burned as it went into her bloodstream. Rayan almost wished for the gas that her Crane had used, at least she could have held out a bit, holding her breath. Keeping her eyes closed she felt dizzy, the room was spinning, but she didn’t dare open her eyes. Last thing she wanted to do was see her worst nightmares. She had lived through them at least twice before. Once had been enough.

She opened her eyes, only to see her Crane standing above her. He opened the mask’s mouth and bugs fell out. Rayan managed to keep silent at that, though when he stepped back she could see the circus behind him, and from a crow’s nest on one of the high support poles of the tent were two figures falling. “MOMMA! PAPA!” She screamed thrashing against the bindings. “No, don’t… don’t make me relive this… Don’t let them fall again...” She whimpered, feeling hands trailing up the skirt of her dress. The mask was gone, and he was looking at the blue eyed doctor.

“ _Little bird, you know it was rude of you to run away from Ra’s, leaving him for dead on the mountain..._ ”

She shook her head. “No.. we, we tried to save him… We left him in the mountains, we thought doing so would have him leave the city alone…” She whispered.

Crane listened, not knowing what the girl was talking about, but the way she spoke, she was a hero type… Had Wonder Woman picked up a new stray, Wondergirl 1.0 had been bad enough before she had quit. He remembered her and Boy Wonder ruining his plans a few times before.

No, the girl couldn’t be an Amazonian, the restraints weren’t built for them, and she hadn’t broken free yet, though he brushed the hair from her face. The girl was reacting quicker than he had thought she would. Though the dose had been more concentrated than the gas form. “I know this isn’t easy for you.” He whispered.

She started murmuring in Arabiac, though one name stood out. ‘Ra’s’, the girl knew of the League of Assassins. He balked. Had Ra’s been there, had they taken one of his assassins? Or worse one of his daughters...

Rayan screamed, in her mind Henri was branding the small of her back, marking her forever as one of his assassins. She heard Bruce in the background, unable to stop it. The pain from the branding iron had actually caused her to see white, before fading off into the darkness, passing out.

> They say freak  
>  When you're singled out  
>  The red  
>  Well it filters through
> 
> So lay down  
>  The threat is real  
>  When his sight  
>  Goes red again  
> The Red – Chevelle – Wonder What’s Next

Hearing the scream had Roy tense, he was in no position to help though, the men behind him weren’t treated with the Mirakuru, though Cyrus was in front of him within striking range.

“What is he doing to her?” He had to know. Roy needed to know what he was dealing with with the local Gotham freak. If nothing else to know what he’d find when he got to the other two hostages. Roy needed to be the one that got them safe before Ollie or Batman got there.

Sebastian laughed. “You shouldn’t worry about it. You know what happens when you turn your back on your brothers Roy Harper.” Roy felt the men behind him grab his arms. “Tell me why I don’t kill you now.”

“How many actually survived your little injections? I know there’s none of it left.” He stood still, fighting the urge to fight back. “Arrow destroyed it all.” At least he hoped that Ollie had.

“I can synthesis it from your blood. Though, why you don’t have the blood lust that Gold has, is beyond my understanding.”

Roy struggled against the men holding him, finding he couldn’t pull free. In another room the girl screamed again. This time the surviving man did as well in another room. Both screams were filled with fear, as if they were facing nightmares.

“Stop, leave them alone.” Roy couldn’t stand hearing the child’s scream, while he could handle most things, putting a kid in danger wasn’t one of them.

“I won’t stop Scarecrow, his project, is entertaining, and may prove useful.” Sebastian gave a cruel smile. “I may tell him to ease up on one of them, if you fully participate. It will take time to create the synthetic, maybe I’ll test it on one of them.” He watched Roy as the teen was strapped down to a chair. “Maybe that cute little girl, would be interesting to see if she’d survive it.”

“She’s not like the kids back in Starling, you took people who wouldn’t be noticed. She has people that will look for her.”

“If she survives, she’ll be at my side, no one would dare to attack her.” Sebastian said calmly. “Until then, you can hope that you don’t disappoint me again.”

With that the guards and Sebastian left the room. Roy tugged at his restraints. He knew that Ollie would find him soon enough, but he hoped there was something left of the kid to save. Twisting one wrist, he tried to work the restraint loose.

He still had the Mirakuru in his system, Ollie’s herbs had helped a little, but he was hoping that there was enough to do something. Pulling he found he didn’t have enough leverage. _Damn it._

Roy kept trying, managing to work one strap loose. It had taken too long, the girl was quiet now. Either she had passed out, or worse. He regretted not trying sooner to get her out of there, though knew that if Oliver was looking for him, the tracker in his jacket pocket, hopefully was still with the girl. They’d find her first. _Come on Bat, this is your town, Ollie would have found me by now and Starling’s more spread out._ He thought tugging again at his wrist. He hoped to get free before Sebastian returned. 

The door to the room opened. Roy couldn’t see it from where he was restrained. Footsteps entered the room, Once they had gotten close enough he saw it was Scarecrow, the man was holding a syringe.

“No,” Roy tugged again at his wrist as the crazed man neared him. It snapped as Roy blacked out.

By the time he snapped back to his senses, he was free, and Crane was pulling himself off the floor across the room from him. Though he only stumbled a few feet before he dropped back to the ground. Roy didn’t think about it as he bolted for the door.


	12. too many invaders in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Roy and Rayan.

> Keep holding on  
>  When my brains tickin' like a bomb  
>  Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me  
>  Sweet bitter words  
>  Unlike nothing I have heard  
>  Sing along Mocking bird  
>  You don't affect me  
> Coming Undone – Korn – See you on the other side

Bruce scowled as he caught the news feed. Brother Blood, as the man was calling himself, had hijacked the news feed, and was showing two of the hostages. One a young man little younger than Dick, looking like he had lost a fight, probably with the large man that was by Blood. A needle ran from his arm to a machine, they were harvesting blood from him.

The other was Rayan, who was struggling against her bindings. She had been gagged, probably to silence her. Bruce saw that they had removed the jewelry she had been wearing, and she had blood on her dress. Her wild eyes told him that she was probably fighting her own inner demons thanks to Crane’s toxin.

Knowing what she had lived through at the hands of the Crane on her world, he clenched his fists, he wasn’t alone in the cave, Kori, Dick, Donna and Diana were there.

“Bruce,” Diana stepped up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get her. She’ll be safe at home soon. You have antidote, and she’s strong.”

“She acts it,” Bruce glanced at Dick, with what she had told him, he wondered how much Dick hid from him. In a way he envied her and her Bruce’s relationship. Even though they had become warriors forged in fire.

“Citizens of Gotham, I’m here to give you the same offer that Starling City denied themselves. Right now you have an insane asylum in the middle of your great city, one with dangers like Joker, Poison Ivy, and let’s not forget Scarecrow, who has been kind enough to donate his services to keep our companions here silent for now. Unfortunately two of them didn’t make it through the process.” The camera spanned over to where a third table was, with a bloody sheet over it. “Seems there were far more compatible with the gift in Starling. But their hero couldn’t stop me. I come to make gods out of those who volunteer.” The masked figure lifted a syringe with a murky glowing yellow liquid.

The boy moaned, seeing the syringe he struggled. “No, leave the kid alone...” He found he couldn’t get the leverage to break free, even if he could, he felt weak, looking at his arm he saw the needle, paling more.

An arrow flew at the syringe, knocking it out of Blood’s hand.

“You followed us?” Blood growled. “Brother Cyrus deal with the archer.”

“How the hell did he figure out where they were?” Dick asked. “Rachel, you and Gar stay here.”

“Bu-” Garfield started and caught Dick’s look. “Bring her back safe. Kinda like the idea of a little sister.”

Rachel nodded. “Be careful.”

“I should bench all of you for not having costumes out there.” Bruce mumbled. “Robin, you’re with me.” The computer finally spit out the address. It was across town, in a part of the city that wasn’t used as much, not since the last time Ivy had been out, the warehouses had been storing toxic wastes, something that Bruce had an idea was going on, but didn’t really realize it until after the fact. Ivy had gone back to Arkham, and he had gotten Gordon the information he had needed to arrest the people responsible. The city was still trying to clean up the mess.

Oliver had stayed to the rafters, as soon as he had seen the needle he had reacted. Tracing them had been easy, Roy’s jacket still had the tracker hidden in it. Two arrows flew out, hitting the leather straps that held Roy.

Took Roy a moment to realize his arm was free. Two more arrows flew at the men that standing around. “He followed us?” Gunshots went for the rafters after Oliver.

“Get him,” Blood hissed focusing on the rafters as well as his men.

Roy pulled his arm free, tugging the other strap free. He pulled the needle from his arm crying out sharply at it. Though none of the goons realized it.

> I feel like waking up  
>  I've had this dream before  
>  I'll take these footsteps  
>  Go higher, go higher  
>  I've walked an empty mile  
>  Wore down this lonely soul  
>  I'll take these footsteps  
>  Go higher, go higher  
>  (Woho woho woho)  
>  Higher, go higher  
>  (Woho wohoooo woho)  
>  Higher, higher  
> Footsteps – Pop Evil - Up

Diana stayed against the wall when the gunfire started, she and Donna had gotten there first and Donna waited a few moments before she pulled the power lines from the junction box.

They both saw a shadow above them and grinned. “Almost late old man,” Donna commented on coms.

“You’re going to start that up again?” Dick commented.

“Like you don’t miss this Bird Boy,” She caught Diana shaking her head trying not to laugh.

“Behave,” Diana smirked. “Come on, better back the boys up.”

 

Rayan faded back out, the toxin running through making it nearly impossible to stay focused. She felt something touch her arm and flinched trying to pull free. The movement was weak, she couldn’t pull herself free, her body felt sluggish. The image of Crane standing over her, had her struggle again, whimpering through the gag.

Jason dropped from the rafters taking out one of the goons nearest to Rayan and the guy that had been with Oliver. He paused a moment, the guy looked hurt, and was still trying to stay standing and free her.

“Robin, get the two of them out of here.”

Jason paused. He saw Donna and Dick taking care of some of the gunmen and moved to cut the straps free. “Don’t pass out on me. Don’t think I can carry both of you.”

Roy managed to stay standing. Even though he shook his head to try to clear the dizziness. “I’ll get her,” He groaned leaning heavily against the chair.

Jason removed the gag. The girl flinched at the touch. “Fine, but the two of you find somewhere to lay low. Keep her safe.” He looked at the taller man. “We’ll find you.”

Roy managed to get her on her feet, Rayan clinging to him still mostly out of it as he stumbled down the corridor. He saw two figures in the hall and moved to try to keep Rayan behind him. The girl slumped against him.

Kori saw soldiers were coming up behind them and didn’t even think about it as she threw a plasma orb past them.

“Fuck,” Roy managed to stumble back, only to trip and fall, taking Rayan with him, though he managed to twist some, so that she landed on him.

“Shit, Kori, keep the guards back,” Donna darted forward trusting that the other woman wouldn’t hurt her.


	13. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor manages to get his hands on the tech.

> The walls are cold and pale  
>  The cage made of steel  
>  Screams fill the room  
>  Alone I drop and kneel  
>  Silence now the sound  
>  My breath the only motion around  
> My Own Prison – Creed – My Own Prison

The door to the cell opened. Mira scooted back against the back wall, scared that who ever had locked her in the room was going to attack her. They had the last three times they had entered the cell, she knew she still had sore ribs from the last time they had come in. Though she thought she had heard gunshots. Trying to stand, she found she couldn’t, her leg wouldn’t hold her weight and she curled back up against the wall managing to not make a sound.

“Miss Greason,” The man that stood in the doorway was flanked by armed cops. “I suggest you come with me. Unless you would rather be resold to someone who would rather break that amazing mind of yours.”

She looked at him. He wasn’t acting threatening, though being locked in the room on her own for who knew how long, she covered her ears a moment trying to fight the loudness of his voice. The beats coming from the halls was loud, and almost hard to bear, luckily her damaged leg, would make it easy to hide that.

“I’m sorry Miss Greason,” he lowered his voice a little, thinking that she may have been kept in the room with white noise. He wasn’t sure if she had abilities, but the bruises he saw, and how she cringed away he wished that they had gotten there earlier. “Come, why don’t we get out of here, we can talk, I have a business proposition for you, and I’m sure you would rather have a decent meal and some fresh air.” He stepped into the room offering a hand to help her up.

“Safe?” Her voice was so small, and she stayed curled on the floor.

“I’m not part of the group that attacked you, I’m just glad that I was already on my way here. Come, let’s get you home.” He knelt still offering the hand. “I have the best doctors waiting to make sure you’ll be taken care of.” He was already trying to decide the best use for this new pawn.

Mira nodded letting him lead her from the room, wincing as she put weight on her bad leg. Lex helped steady her, slipping out of his jacket draping it over her thin shoulders. As soon as they got outside she heard her name called. Looking up she saw her team, Mikey was running towards her and Lex. The teen actually almost hid behind the larger man, hiding in his jacket.

Lex put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You are safe Miss Greason. No one will dare take you again. Even if you don’t take my proposal, you will have people watching out for you from now on.”

Mikey caught up. “Kiddo, really, you had us scared shitless.”

Mira stepped away from Lex, hugging Mikey sobbing. Mikey folded his arms around her, his eyes flicking up to the bald man that had gone in with the cops. “The others are still talking it over, I’d rather you wait until we get her checked out before we tell her.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less. Has her uncle been informed what happened?” He knew that Mr. Greason would be a hitch in the plans if he thought that his niece was in any real danger. Right now he needed the girl in Metropolis, if only to figure out exactly what she was.”

“Tabby went to go get him, they’ll meet us at the hospital. Mir? You want me to ride with you in the ambulance?”

She nodded. “I want this over with.” She kept her head against him as the EMT’s came up to them. She hated how small her voice sounded. It was weak, and she rested her head against him a moment before the medics brought a gurney over.

“Miss, you really should relax.”

“Mr Luthor?” She gripped Mikey’s hand tightly worried that if he or Luthor were out of her sight she’d wake up in the room again. She trembled at the thought.

“I’ll meet you there,” Luthor promised. “Be with your friend alright?”

> You can have the money and the world  
>  The angels and the pearls  
>  Even trade my heart for color blue  
> I’ll Follow You – Shinedown - Amaryllis

Lex looked at the gathered group. Mira was still in bed, the doctors insisting she stayed there a few more days. “Have you talked over the proposition?” He asked as she held a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked healthier than she had a few days ago, though she still was in a cast. Despite the doctors, he had read the report, until her leg healed she would have to use a cane. He was sure that he could find a perfect one for her, something that he could use to keep track of her.

“You’re insisting on giving us full run of the lab?” This was David who spoke up. They had talked about it a few hours before Lex had arrived honestly. Once Mira had woken up, the girl had helped them decide that Metropolis would be a better place for their project than CalTech.

“I will ask that you have a few of my techs to assist you, but yes. It took a while to find Miss Greason, I owe her parents a favor and thought this would be the best way to make up for lost time.” The story was made up, but without her parents around to back it up it was worth it. She looked at him.

Mira nodded to her team. “I know the risks, but his backing is better than anything we would have gotten from any of the other companies that showed interest.” Though she did look up at Lex. “Though I refuse to make weapons.” Biting her lip she held back the questions she wanted to ask about her parents. She wanted to know, but she didn’t want everyone to know about it as well.

“I wouldn’t dream of that.” He smiled. “Not all of the branches of LexCorp are involved in Military uses. In fact, I was thinking that your little project would have more civilian uses. Seems like it would be a good project to try to market for the police force actually.”

Mira was silent a few moments thinking it over.

“It’s your call boss.” David was leaning against the far wall looking at the youngest person in the room.

“Ugh, I hate being the boss.” She pouted. “Can we wait until after I talk to my uncle about this a bit?”


	14. Asking for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce asks Oliver for a favor.

Roy held the girl as she struggled against him. The two women had told him to try to keep her calm. Honestly he didn’t think the little girl in the red party dress would have been as strong as she was. He knew he’d have bruises.

They had given her something, though it had only made things worse. On the good side, she couldn’t scream, her voice was too hoarse for that. Currently they were in some neutral ground. Roy could tell because it wasn’t even just the Bat there.

“Contact your partner.” Bruce ordered.

“Wha?” Roy looked up as soon as the girl fell still again.

“You came with Queen to Gotham. The fact Blood’s here, and he was last seen in Starling, I want to know what Queen’s business is here.” He was also hoping that his hunch on who Oliver was was right. Because if he was who he thought he was, maybe he’d have a way to counter the Fear toxin that was racing through the young Robin.

At least Bruce was hoping that he had some of the herbs, with Rayan’s background, he had no idea really what she had been though.

> I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
>  Become so tired, so much more aware  
>  By becoming this all I want to do  
>  Is be more like me and be less like you  
> Numb – Linkin Park - Meteora

Nande Parbat

Rayan’s world – two years ago

Jonothan Crane looked at the young girl that had been brought to his lab, where he had been working with the flowers that grew in the valley. The girl was young, he was guessing about twelve if even. The small girl was silent, tear stains still streaking her face.

With how she stood there, he understood why she had been brought to him. “You know you really should pay attention to what you’re doing.” He nodded to the table. “I’ll patch you up again, but you’ll have to do something for me.”

She bit her lip. “Like what?”

“Just a few tests, Henri agreed to these, they’ll help with the nightmares.” Crane hoped the girl would fall for it at least, he was curious to see what the compound he had created would do. And Ducat had said Ra’s wanted to find a way to cripple Gotham if the plan he had set in motion proved to be a failure.

She thought a moment as he patched up her cut arm.

“I’ll tell them you’re my assistant, would lesson your training for a while.”

She nodded. “I’ll do it.”

 

Later that night Rayan was regretting agreeing to helping the other American. Her body felt like it was burning. She screamed at the pain, thrashing against the restraints that held her to the bed. Crane was watching from a camera in another room. Ra’s didn’t want his current project to know that there was another American there after all.

“Would you shut...” Bruce had actually barged into the room, since his was next to hers. Seeing the restrained girl he froze.

Henri was behind him. “She, has been having horrible nightmares, the restraints are for her protection.” He explained.

In the other room Crane frowned. This wasn’t the result that he wanted. Though, it would have the results that Ra’s wanted, once it kicked in it would keep Gotham in it’s thrawl, but this… Was too sloppy for what he wanted.

Bruce moved to the bed. “Who is she?”

Rayan struggled weakly still lost in the hallucinations that had her trapped for the last five hours. Feeling something touch her arm she whimpered.

“Ra’s took her in, after her parents were killed. Poor girl witnessed it.”

> What if I was nothing, what if this is true?  
>  What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
>  So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
>  I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you  
> What if I was Nothing – All That Remains – A War You Cannot Win

Currently  
Gotham

“Okay what is she saying?” Roy asked as the girl started whispering in a foreign tongue. Oliver, looked at her then over at Batman.

“Batman.” Oliver looked at him. “He has a good question.”

Bruce kept his face still, he realized what she had said, and despite the fact Oliver was trying to keep a calm face, he had shown that he had realized what she had said.

“Midrab, Midrab, _don’t leave me. Not like Mother and Father did._ ” She whimpered still caught in her nightmare.

Bruce said nothing, turning to Oliver. “I know who you are, I’m hoping that you have some of a certain herb. I’d try the normal antidote for her, but I’m pretty sure because of her training it won’t work.

“What makes you think I am anyone special?”

“Five years stranded on an island. And you returned home around the same time Starling got it’s hooded vigilante.” He added.

“Batman,” The dark haired woman who stepped into the room sighed. “Mr. Queen, please, if you can, Miss Grayson needs your help.” She said calmly. “We’ll explain everything, and I will keep him from being a complete ass, besides, your friend was actually helpful in keeping the young assassin calm.” She looked to Bruce.

“Diana Prince, I didn’t think you knew Batman.” Oliver stated.

“I know many people.” She admitted. “Please, she was trained by the Assassins.”

“Which would explain why you would want the herbs and not trying another way. How do you know I have them?”

“There are only a few places with herbs that act as, what would be a panacea. Lian Yu is one of them. You spent five years there, I would be amazed if you did not learn about it’s ability.” Diana glanced over to the two knowing that Oliver wouldn’t let a kid die anyway. She had watched him since he had come back, out of curiosity more than anything. Bruce may have been disapproving of adding to their numbers, but he wasn’t the leader of the team.

“Diana,” Bruce started.

“We can argue about this once Rayan isn’t having the hallucinations any more.” She added. “Wouldn’t you agree Mr. Queen?”

Oliver sighed, he had gone back to the hotel he and Roy were in just in case. “How long have you known?”


	15. 'sibling' clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon and Mira meet and spend a day getting to know each other.

Metropolis  
Two weeks later

Kon looked at the girl as she set the file down, she was small, her blonde hair looked like she had just woken up. Lex had called them both to his office, and the clone was still trying to figure the kid out. She had ignored him so far, and he had caught Lex watching her, with mild interest.

“Is this why you were looking for me?” She had been pacing the office as she had flipped through the file. The look on her face was disbelief. She shook her head rubbing her arm a moment. “Because you think I’m part of this project? I can’t be, I mean I know I don’t remember my parents, just my Uncle, but I was young when he and my Aunt took me in.” She closed the file. “Look I’m just a tech, there’s nothing special about me.”

“The project was written off as failed, it was pure luck that I found you before he did.” Lex sat back watching her. “I had a feeling that the woman in charge of the project hid one of the test subjects, what better way to hide someone so precious to her, than with her husband’s brother.” He slid over another file, her medical chart from her stay at the hospital.

She frowned at that. “Why me though?” She stood pacing the room, she had learned some medical jargon from Tabby, who wanted to get into disabled therapy, helping to build better prosthetics. “I mean I know I’m different, I thought it was just because my uncle’s raising me. He pushed me towards music and machines.”

“Like it’s a bad thing?” Kon was watching her, just knowing that there was someone else like him out there. “Though seems like a bad deal, you don’t have abilities after all.”

“Ow, thanks for telling me I’m so human there test tube.” She stopped pacing looking at him. “Unlike you I actually had to grow up.” She said it as if she was believing the files, but it was still hard to digest.

Lex was pinching the bridge of his nose. He had actually tried to get her alone to give her the file, but Kon had insisted on being there, some sort of interest in the girl that had caught Lex’s own attention.

“Both of you, stop.” He didn’t raise his voice at all. Both looked over at him. “Look, I was hoping that you, Miss Greason, could help him learn to blend in better, in return Kon, I would like you to act as her bodyguard for a bit. Without fighting.”

Both looked at him a moment than glared at each other. “You can’t expect me to babysit him and work on the project you brought me here to do.” She huffed. “Not if you want it done in any reasonable time frame.”

“And isn’t watching her...” He was cut off. Glaring a moment at the man that had found him in the lab under Cadmus. He watched him, then glanced to the girl, who’s small build and frame screamed she was probably going to hold him back if there was trouble.

“I gave an order.” He waved his hand to have them leave.

> You should have known  
>  The price of evil  
>  And it hurts to know  
>  That you belong here, yeah  
>  Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare  
>  Nightmare – Avenged Sevenfold - Nightmare

Mira huffed as she tossed the file she had been given to her desk. She hadn’t said a word when they had walked back to the lab she had been given. She clearly was still in the process of moving into the work space, boxes were piled in one corner, and the walls were mostly bare, though a pile of papers on one of the tables told him she was going to hang up posters. What caught his attention were the parts scattered on another table, they looked like some form of armor, though small, as if geared for a kid. Leaning against the same table, was a black guitar the case was over on the desk she had tossed her papers on. That was something he hadn’t expected, the kid was a scientist, when did she have time for music?

Kon picked up one of the bits of armor she had scattered on the desk, turning it over in his hand. The craftsmanship was actually handmade, as if the maker had pounded the metal into shape. It was crude, and honestly looked like something that should have been thrown away. The fact that it was here had him glance to the girl.

“Careful with that.” She warned still watching him not sure if she trusted the older looking teen. Knowing he was half Kryptonian and knowing what Superman could do, she didn’t want the prototype to be damaged. Walking to him, she took it from him. “It’s made from scraps at my Uncle’s garage.” she carefully set the bracer he had picked up down.

“It’s just scraps.”

“My Uncle taught me how to forge, thought it would be something I would like since I was into dressing up.” She looked over at him. “I know, it’s silly I care about a small suit of armor that I helped make when I was ten. But it’s why I got into robotics,” She eased up her shoulders a little. “Don’t you have emotional attachments to anything?”

He gave a questioning look.

“I’ll take that as a no.” She sighed stretching. “I’ll teach you, but for now, just… don’t touch things unless I say it’s okay. I mean you’re a lot stronger than I am.”

“But you’re also half alien.”

She bit her lip at that. “Hybrid. We’re hybrids, Aliens… sounds like we’re some sort of monster. And that’s if I really believe all of that.” She nodded to the files that she had brought with her. “That, is going to take time to digest. Probably more than I have time to.”

“Wouldn’t you want to be proud of your heritage?”

“Mental note, let you see what pop culture does with aliens. Even Superman’s not immune.” She sighed. “Besides, I don’t know what kind of non-human I am. What if my biological parents were really monsters?” She ran a hand through white hair. “Think we’d get in trouble if we left? I need a quiet place to think.”

“Lex didn’t want you leaving here yet.”

“And first lesson on being a teen. He’s not my Dad or Uncle.” She smirked. “Besides, I’m starving and would rather not deal with the looks from the adults in the cafeteria.” She snagged her jacket. “And you’re supposed to be my bodyguard right? Means you go where I go. We’ll stop and get some homework for you.”

“I don’t need to learn things.” He pouted slightly at that.

“So says you.” She huffed. “First we need something that isn’t healthy. I need junk food.” She added stretching a little. “Who knows you might like it.”

> I'm not the one who's so far away  
>  When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
>  Never did I want to be here again  
>  And I don't remember why I came  
>  Voodoo - Godsmack

Mira sat on the floor of the apartment she had been given until she could find her own place. Kon noticed it wasn’t as decorated as the lab. He was actually sitting on the couch, listening to her as she played a guitar that was in her lap.

He had tossed the black leather jacket she had insisted he get on the other side of the couch, where it was residing with a tan biker’s jacket which she had been wearing.

“This is what you do for fun?” He reached over for another slice of the pizza they had brought back to the apartment with them. “Though I’ll admit, this isn’t that bad.”

She grinned at him. “It’s not exactly Alf’s back in Bullet, but it’s doable.”

“Bullet?”

“My hometown.” She leaned back reaching for her cup of soda.

“Miss it?”

She shook her head. “My Uncle’s still there, he came to help me move my stuff here, but went back since he has the garage to take care of. But there’s nothing there for me. I mean I am one semester shy of having a doctorate and I’m not even old enough to vote yet,” She sipped at the vanilla coke. “So in a way I’m glad to be out here… though, I’m still getting headaches from the noise. Since those goons grabbed me out of the test grounds back at CalTech.”

He watched her a moment. The two had spent the day doing typical teen things, Kon acting as her older brother and having been able to actually pull off the act, which she wouldn’t admit, had been fun.

“So what’s the deal with that?” He nodded to the guitar.

“Lucifer? Was my uncle’s when he was younger. He gave him to me when I came home crying once, upset that the boys in band wouldn’t let me play with them because I was a girl. And according to those backwards idiots, girls shouldn’t play in a band, they should be cheerleaders, and in the kitchen.” She lovingly reached out to touch the ebony colored wood. “So, he taught me how to play. Made things easier when I went to college, other students took notice of me when I started playing open mic nights and realized I wasn’t just some freak who was into robots.”

Kon actually smiled a little at that. “I don’t see you as a freak. And if anyone calls you that I’ll stop it.”

She bit her lip a little.

“Had fun with you today, and we’re probably going to get in trouble with Lex for it, but you seem more at ease now.”

She nodded again. “Yeah, I needed to get the feel of the city, feel the beat and rhythm of it.” She grinned. “I didn’t want to have my Uncle with me when I did that, because… I knew he would be going back to Bullet.” She set the cup before her. “And, didn’t want to let Lex get someone to take me. He would have stayed to areas he deemed safe.”

Kon chuckled. “It probably would have still been me.” He leaned back on the couch. “So, you think about all that stuff he gave you?”

Mira nodded. “It, almost makes sense… But I don’t want to be different, and I’m not telling my Uncle.” She traced a pattern on the rug she was sitting on. “I want to look into this other race I am though. What if they’re rally dangerous? I don’t want to be a threat.”

Kon was silent. “I don’t know how we could figure it out. I mean it’s not like I have Superman on speed dial.”

“Thought you were him.”

“2.0…”

“You’re okay with that?”

He was silent again.

“Sorry I asked. Must be hard for you. I mean as hard as this is for me. I grew up thinking I was just human.” She moved to get up. “Need more soda want more?”

He glanced at the clock. “Actually it’s almost midnight. You probably have other stuff you need to get done before tomorrow.”

“Probably, but I can never sleep the first week in a new city. But I really didn’t mean to tie your day up. Thanks.”


	16. Little Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Kori and Rayan have some down time

Dick was glad that Gar and Rachel were with Jason at the moment. Rayan had been moved into her room, the one that he was standing across from, so she could sleep off the rest of the toxin she had been dosed with.

He hated the idea that the kid had thrown her into danger, something he would have done as well, but she hadn’t balked. He hadn’t even heard the footsteps, though tensed at the touch to his shoulder.

“It’s me.” Kori whispered. Dick relaxed, glancing up at her. “Alfred took Rachel and Gar back to the house. I stayed in case you needed someone.”

“You should have...”

“They insisted, besides, Jason went with them.” She held up a hand to silence him. “Mr. Pennyworth said he would stay with the kids until we got there. Or do you want to stay here with her tonight?”

Dick glanced at the closed door. Whatever Oliver had given her had helped her at least. Leslie had said she should sleep through the rest of the night.

“Take it Bruce is out?”

“Diana went with him. The others left as well.” She pulled him closer. Dick let her, still tense, but making it clear he wasn’t going to fight her. “Someone should be here in case she actually wakes.” he already knew that Alfred had made up his old room, next to hers. On the other side was the room that Jason was using.

“Come on, you need rest too. You’ve been wearing yourself thin again.” He ran a hand through his hair at her words. Though followed her as she lead him towards his old room.

“Kori?”

“Would you rather we rest elsewhere? And I mean it you’re getting some sleep. I can calm her if she wakes. Can’t be that hard, I’ve had practice with Rachel and Gar both.”

Dick gave a small nod. “Just, wasn’t sure you’d want to stay...”

“Was hard enough to actually convince them to leave. And I promised Bruce that if we left, it wouldn’t be until Alfred got back.”

“Yeah he’s always been great.” He sank to the edge of the bed. It was clear Alfred had anticipated this. Which seemed like him, knowing Alfred he probably cleaned it up as soon as he knew that Dick was back in town.

“They do care care about you, she told me when we were looking for her dress, that he won’t admit it, but he is proud of you.” Kori sat next to him. “I am too.” She slipped her arms around him. “It will be okay, Everyone’s safe, you’re allowed to relax now.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re not Bruce.”

Dick wanted to tense hearing Bruce’s name, though when she rested against him, he relaxed. He didn’t say anything, just sat there resting against her. They had kept Rayan’s door open, as well as his, and so far there was nothing from her room.

“You going to be okay?”

He nodded. “Not sure but I’m better than I was, thank you.” He turned shifting slightly so he could kiss her. “Why don’t you go back with the kids? I don’t want to leave Alfred with three teens for too long. I know he’s tough, but...”

She chuckled at that. “Honestly, I can throw fireballs and I’m scared of Alfred.”

That got Dick snickering. “He’s not that bad.” Though he pulled Kori down with him as he stretched out on the bed.

“Thought you wanted me to go.” She giggled, but didn’t get back up.

“I could use the company, and you are right, Donna and Alfred are probably both there. And the house is secure.” He turned into her.

She turned to face him. “Worried he’ll pull you back in?”

“Actually, more worried about her honestly. I thought I had it bad, at least I had time to adjust.” He looked up at the ceiling. The room was the same as he left, but knowing that Bruce had put a tracker in her.

“What are you thinking about Dick?”

> Mistakes that are made are the gifts that keep giving  
>  There's never a right time, except maybe this time  
> This probably won’t end well – All that remains

Rayan woke holding in a scream. Pulling her legs up to her chest she wrapped her arms around herself. “Bruce, I’m sorry…” Her words were a faint whisper.

A figure moved in the room, and she tensed. “Easy it’s me.”

Blue eyes flitted up to Dick’s.

“Sorry, couldn’t sleep, I came to check on you.”

“The others?”

“Kori’s in my room, Gar and Rachel went to the other house.” He moved to the bed and she moved over to give him room.

“At least I didn’t wake her. I like her. She’s cool,” She gave a faint smile hoping he wouldn’t ask what had woken her.

“Nightmares? I’d understand, Crane’s caught me a few times, just… always with a gas...”

She bit her lip. “Trust me, sucked worse as a shot. And, I still don’t trust my sight yet. I mean Alfred looked a little like Joker before I slipped back under. I, didn’t say anything because I didn’t want any of you worrying more about me.”

“We’re going to worry anyway.” Dick admitted. “I don’t want anything happening to my little cousin after all.”

“Cousins? Is that the formal story we’re going with?”

“Beats me having a kid when I was your age.”

She snickered at that. “Please, I know I’m a horrible flirt, but yeah, if you have my luck, not a chance.”

“Ow, easy.” He put a hand to his heart feigning weakness.

She bit her lip, giving a coy smile. “Don’t worry I won’t ruin it for you. I like Rachel and Gar too, wish I had friends like them back home.”

“So you’re the only one?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I mean as far as we know. Bruce had a feeling there were other vigilantes, but we kept from contacting anyone because well, we didn’t want to make more targets for the Assassins to go for.” She closed her eyes a moment as her vision swam some. “Dick?”

Her voice sounded so weak as he reached for her hand. “Still fighting through it?”

She nodded. “Do you think they’d be mad if you Kori and I watched movies in the living room?”

“If she’s up, when I left to check on you she was asleep, but if she’s still out, how about we make popcorn and hot chocolate. I think I still have some movies here.”

She was silent a moment. “Cartoons?”

He chuckled at that. “I think we can do that, any in particular?”

“You choose, nothing with anything scary though.”

He gave her a small hug. “Don’t worry I’ll find something, Why don’t you get dressed okay? Something a little warmer than a night shirt.”

She nodded. “Thank you. I hate feeling like this, not my first time getting dosed.”

He nodded. “It’s okay, you’ll get better. I’ll go check on Kori, Bruce should be home soon too.”

She nodded. “Would rather have Alfred, he’s better at dealing with the nightmares.”

“He really is, If you want we can call him.”

She shook her head. “It’s late, he might be sleeping. I don’t want to wake him.”

> I said mama, mama, mama   
>  Why am I so alone?   
>  I can't go outside, I'm scared, I might not make it home   
>  But I'm alive, but I'm sinking in  
> Rain King – Counting Crows

Kori caught the yawn Rayan tried to hide. The teen was snuggled against her and Dick, the movie, something that was about a toaster, had been forgotten halfway through. Dick was almost asleep as well, She reached over to touch Dick’s shoulder.

Rayan yelped turning into Dick when there was a small jump scare.

Dick slipped his arm around Rayan to calm her. “Shh, it’s alright.” He whispered glancing at Kori to give her an apologetic look.

Kori flashed a warm smile at him, she was actually enjoying just the time with him, even if it was a little childish. Though she did find it charming how he was calming the girl. All three tensed hearing footsteps.

Dick managed to stop Rayan from going for the knife he knew she had on her. He had only caught it when she had shifted against him and it ‘s hilt jabbed his side briefly.

“Thought the three of you would still be in bed.” The voice was Bruce’s. Rayan scrambled for him hugging him tightly.

Dick caught the small gasp Bruce gave. “Crane and Blood?” He needed to know. Dick needed to know if his counterpart would be safe.

“Later Dick.” He slipped his arms over her shoulders. “As for you, you need to go back to bed.”

“She shouldn’t be alone right now Bruce and you know it.” Dick started.

“Please don’t fight.” Rayan whispered.

Kori stood going to her and Bruce. “She’s right, if the two of you are going to get into it, maybe it should be out of her ear shot.”


	17. Kids at play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex leaves the Hybrids alone, so they go out to Gotham for some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress from needing to move has me at beserker levels, so I wrote this instead of packing yay me.

Kon watched Mira as she swayed along to the music that could be heard. She was dressed in jeans and a tank top, the jean jacket tossed to the side as she worked on the machine before her. Her short hair had streaks of grease in it, though she didn’t seem to notice.

“This what Lex wanted?” He asked after a few moments, noting she hadn’t even realized he was there. She looked up startled, her violet eyes seeming black for a moment before she blinked. Kon was taken back a moment at the sight, but the look on her face, was clear she didn’t know what her eyes were doing.

“Hm, 500 miles. I thought that was actually the radio.” She glanced to the said device, an old looking device on the table near him. It was off.

“500 miles?” He tilted his head a little.

“Never mind.” She grinned. “And no, this isn’t his project. This is something else, kept me up last night, so I built it to get it out of my head.” She stretched a little. “Isn’t it early for you to be in?”

“The other techs said you were working when they got here, and they left three hours ago.” He admitted leaning against the door frame. “You even leave today?”

She toyed with the tool in her hand a moment. “Probably not. Might have had one of my fits.” She bit her lip slightly. “And I’m starving, want to go grab something to eat?”

“Figured we could,” He chuckled. “Come on, let’s get out of here, with Lex out of town, figured we could go do something.”

She ran her hand through her short hair. “Ugh, not like this. I look like a mad woman.”

“Was thinking more mad scientist, in a good way.”

“Oh hush you,” She shoved him, and he stepped back as if it had actually worked. “DK, what’s going on this weekend?” She asked as she started to put her gear away.

The speaker next to her stereo beeped a few times. “Seems that Metropolis is quiet on the music front tonight, unless you are in the mood for Becca,” It answered as she wiped her hands off on a rag.

“That pop star right?” Kon leaned against the counter.

“You mean the latest autotune monster.” Mira mumbled. She glanced to the helmet for her bike. “How long would it take us to get into Gotham?”

“In this traffic, with your bike,” there was a pause from her personally programmed AI. “Two hours, if you take the bridge and avoid the tunnel. Shall I look for something there?”

“Yeah, for in three hours, long enough for us to grab a bite and a shower.”

> Tryna stand up on my own two feet  
>  This conversation ain't comin' easily  
>  And darling, I know it's getting late  
>  So what do you say we leave this place?
> 
> Walk me home in the dead of night  
>  I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm  
>  So say you'll stay with me tonight  
>  'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside  
> Walk me home - P!nk

The club wasn’t packed when the pair entered, Kon had opted for black jeans and a tee, while Mira had knee high riding boots with a pair of tight jeans and a red keyhole tank. The small bag she had over her shoulders was held there with a decorative chain.

“Okay I’m going to go get us drinks.” She grinned.

“Sure you should go up there yourself?”

“Worried I’m going to get lost?” She smirked. “This isn’t as bad as some of the clubs back in Cali.” She smirked a little as she slipped through the crowd. “Find us a table,” She whispered knowing he’d hear it. “By the stage if possible.”

Kon shook his head. He knew that she was abusing that little ability, though seeing her bouncing along as she moved through the crowd he actually smiled. It was good to see her happy, the last few days she had been stressed out working on a project for Lex, something that it was clear she didn’t really want to be working on.

The fact that she couldn’t tell him what was going on either frustrated him. Though she had asked him while she was testing things, to stay out of the lab. Which had him thinking she thought that it might hurt him.

Someone bumped into him, and he reached out to keep them from falling.

“Sorry.” The woman was older than he was. Though the camera she had, made it clear as to why she had bumped into him. “I should have been paying more attention.

“It’s alright, just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to fall.” He admitted.

Though he turned sharply when he caught Mira telling someone to let her go.

> There's beauty in the bleeding  
>  At least you feel something
> 
> I wish I knew what it was like  
>  To care enough to carry on  
>  I wish I knew what it was like  
>  To find a place where I belong, but
> 
> I am machine  
>  I never sleep  
>  I keep my eyes wide open  
>  I am machine  
>  A part of me  
>  Wishes I could just feel something  
> I am machine – three days grace

“Come on sweet thing, we just wanna play.”

Mira shook her head backing up from the man that had stopped her from leaving the bar with two alcohol free cocktails. Both of which were now on the floor. “Yeah, I don’t play with punk wannabes. Seriously, the clothes… Lemme guess clearance rack from hot topic, because way out of date.”

One of the man’s buddies grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer.

“Ow let me go you oaf.” She tried stepping away from him, only to have him slip his arm around her shoulders.

“Really, we’re just being friendly.”

“She doesn’t look like she likes you.” Jason had seen enough, and well the girl was cute, he may have flirted with Rachel, but it was clear she only really only had eyes for Garfield, which he could live with.

“Oh didn’t know she was taken by a shrimp.”

Jason scowled at that. “Can still kick your ass.”

Kon got to the group, lifting the man that had Mira with one hand. “Mir?”

She was rubbing her wrist. “I’m good Kon.” She didn’t realize that the boy had friends, and the friends of the men that had grabbed her, though she did tilt her head back when she heard the jerk gasp. “Kon, you can put the jerk down gently, remember not our town. Would rather not be on the cape’s bad side here.”

Kon glared at the man a moment, and set him down roughly, but didn’t toss him. The thugs backed up. The boy that had come to her rescue took a defensive stance though.

“Who are you?”

“Just visiting, chill okay?” Mira stepped before Kon to stop a fight, “You guys were the closest with a decent club, seriously Metropolis blows on the underground scene.” She held up her hands. “I’m Mira, Kon’s kind of my brother from a different father you could say.”

Kon snickered slightly at that. “Really didn’t mean anything just keeping her out of trouble.”

“You did great with that,” Jason felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced back at Rachel.

“I’m the one that darted off without him.” Mira huffed, though yelped a moment when she saw something flying at them. Kon grabbed her, pulling her behind him, sending her back a few feet, her boots sliding. The glass bottle shattered and people around Kon backed up.

“Warn me next time you do that will ya?” She hissed glaring at him, from where she had slid against a support in the club.

The dark haired woman that had bumped into Kon earlier had made her way through the crowd. “Really Jason?”

Donna shook her head, and glanced at the girl that had slid to the wall. She glanced at her friend again. The boy looked a lot like Clark.

“You okay?” She checked on the girl, who nodded.

“I think so.”

> An ill wind comes arising  
>  Across the cities of the plain  
>  There's no swimming in the heavy water  
>  No singing in the acid rain  
>  Red alert  
>  Red alert  
> Distant Early warning - Rush

Back in Mira’s lab, the device she had finished before leaving, started blinking. There was a power surge, and the whole building went dead. The device thrummed a few more moments, before going dead on it’s own.

Across the universe, on a planet that looked like it was mostly ruins, a figure moved, looking at an ancient screen.

“Queen Mother,” The figure scrambled from the terminal. “Queen Mother, there’s a beacon, the Last Prince...” She ran through the ruined corridors for the last of the war council.


	18. Alice and Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana brings a friend to a coffee shop.

Three days after last chapter

Bruce had wanted to be mad at the kids about the incident in the the club, but the news of the unknown Kryptonian, and the girl with him was a little worrying, even if the two had seemed to be there to be kids, not try to cause trouble.

Currently Rayan and Jason were in the cave sparing with staffs. He watched from the monitor in the library. The pair were moving around the area, Rayan moving like a dancer, with grace that Bruce was sure even Dick didn’t have. While Jason moved with more of a brawler’s brute strength, even though he wasn’t as graceful, he had managed a few good hits. She had fallen back a few times, shaking her arm as if to shake out some numbness. He’d have to remind them that the object wasn’t to hurt each other to the point there would be questions at school.

> I'm looking at you through the glass  
>  Don't know how much time has passed  
>  Oh, god it feels like forever  
>  But no one ever tells you  
>  That forever feels like home  
>  Sitting all alone inside your head  
>  Through Glass – Stone Sour

“Damn it,” Jason hissed as he was lying on the floor, her staff just inches from his throat. She shook her head a moment, tossing the staff away. “Rayan?” He noted something was wrong, her face showed a look he wasn’t used to on her.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I almost...” She stepped back from him, shaking her head. The staff flipped in her hand, before she tossed it away from her, as if scared of it for a moment.

Jason caught her tremble and scrambled to his feet. “Hey, Ray, it’s alright.”

“No it’s not, I could have really hurt you.” She batted his hand away when he reached for her. “Lost myself in how I was trained. Meaning I wasn’t the Robin that your Bruce trained.” She bit her lip closing her eyes and keeping from looking at him.

“Hey, we knew that would happen. Need to talk about it?” He kept back, figuring if she was dealing with her inner demons she’d want the space.

“I think that the two of you need a break.” Alfred said as he set a tray down, distracting the pair. He had been watching a few moments, and her actions, actually worried him a little. “I brought lunch, though I would rather the two of you get cleaned up and come up stairs, you, Master Todd, need to finish your chores from your little stunt. And I would like your assistance Miss Grayson.”

“For?” She snapped out of her mood. Her shoulders eased up. Both of them realizing the frail mask she used fell back into place.

“Does it matter?” Alfred asked, managing to hide the concerned look he wanted to give her.

“Guess not.” She glanced at Jason. “I’ll grab a shower upstairs, after all I’m not in the armor.” She stretched. “Though I swear I’m going to have new bruises.”

“Not as many.” Jason chuckled a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck. “We’ll have to do that again later, I swear I almost had you.”

“Dream on Bird Boy.” She chuckled picking up one of the sandwiches, grinning as she saw that Alfred had made both their favorites. She caught the disapproving look that Alfred gave her. “What? I’m pretty sure he still needs training. He’s good for this earth, but… He wouldn’t last in my Gotham.” Glancing back at Jason she gave a small grin. “I get back home, I’m making sure that he won’t be needed.” She knew by now, if they hadn’t found a way for her to get home they wouldn’t. But that wouldn’t mean she’d make sure her new family was safe, the rogues weren’t as dangerous as back home, but she’d stay prepared just in case she wasn’t the only one to slip through.

> Some say she's alright, some say she'll never learn  
>  Some rush into things, some stand and wait their turn  
>  I've been here all along standing here all this time  
>  But you never noticed, just let the same tired flames burn  
> Show goes on – Bruce Hornsby and the range

Washington DC

Diana looked at the teen with her. He was still awkward in clothing from the outside world, though the blue slacks and cream dress shirt, actually caused him to get a lot of looks, which he didn’t notice, but amused her. It reminded her a little of her first time off the island.

“ _Are you sure this is a good idea? I thought my duties would be with the Diplomatic convoy only,_ ” He asked in Greek, as he walked beside her. He knew English, it was something that was taught at the academy in the compound, but he felt more comfortable with his Amazonian mother’s tongue. Diana smiled nodding.

“You need to learn to live among them. It will make your job easier.” She responded in English. “<i>And after the trip, I thought you’d enjoy a place you can people watch, learn about the outside world.</i>” She added as they got to where they were going, a small local cafe, the usual place that she and Bruce would meet whenever they were in DC. The place had some old world charm, reminding her of a place in Italy. The theme of the place was childish, like one of the cafes in Japan with costumed characters as servers, though this one, seemed to be a hit with the locals. Diana knew part of it was because it was in a historical district. Locals enjoyed the step into the past, and tourists, found it one of those quirky novelty places that you went to if you were a fan of that aesthetic. Diana, on the other hand, loved it because she felt it was a calming shelter in the middle of a storm.

“Diana! Hi!” The girl at the counter had iridescent colored hair, pulled up into twin high ponytails. Her name badge was simply Bunny. “Have a seat anywhere I’ll be right with you once the line’s gone.”

The dress she wore didn’t look like something he had seen on the streets, falling halfway down her thigh, it was a brown skirt with a cream and brown stripped blouse. The boots she wore fell just below her knees though she wore leggings with the short dress. On her head was a comically small top hat, nestled between a pair of rabbit like ears, one bent halfway so it folded down while the other stayed up. The child was small, barely able to be seen over the counter, she would have disappeared if it wasn’t for the ears.

“ _Friend of yours?_ ” He glanced up at Diana who nodded smiling.

“I hope that the two of you can be friends as well.” She pointed out a table for the two of them. “And English Alessandro, I know you know it.” The reminder was soft, and kindly, she wasn’t trying to embarrass him.

“Sorry, I am just not used to it.” He pulled out a chair for her out of respect and she thanked him before scooting herself in. “I will do better.”

“It will take time.” She admitted. “Which is why I’m here when I can, and Donna isn’t more than a call away either.”

Bunny walked over to their table with a cappuccino for Diana. “I wasn’t sure what your friend would want.”

“It’s alright Bunny,” she chuckled. “Alessandro would you like anything?”

He thought a moment. “Just tea would be alright.” He wasn’t sure what was really on the menu. Though he was watching the petite girl. She didn’t look at all like the warriors he was used to seeing back home, instead, she was small, and delicate, though there was a fire in her eyes, almost as if she wasn’t as delicate as she looked. Alessandro did flash her a small smile when she looked at him.

Diana thought a moment. “Chai latte for him.” She turned to him. “It’s good, If you don’t like it we can get something else though. Bunny is great at figuring out the perfect drinks.”

Bunny nodded at that. “Helps that you and your friends let me experiment new flavors on you. Though I’m still convinced Hal’s taste buds are dead coffee shouldn’t sit around three hours.” She shook her head and smiled brightly when Diana laughed. “Okay, BRB.” The girl practically bounded away, almost skipping as she did.

Diana laughed harder at the look. “Be right back.” She had learned that from Donna at least. “You’ll learn.”

“Seems so weird still,” He kept his voice down. Honestly he still wasn’t sure if he was the right person for the job, even with the blessings.

The girl bounced back about five minutes later, humming along with the music playing which seemed to be some bouncy little tune now. The music seemed to be old, something from the 40’s, though Alessandro was sure they didn’t have cell phones then.

“One Chai Latte,” She set the cup before him, and set cookies between them. “These are from that vintage book you suggested we try Miss Prince. We tweaked it slightly, Charles insisted on it. I’m curious to see what you think. This is the first batch, he’s planning on serving them with the evening rush.”

“Oh?” Diana looked at the treat. It was a simple looking biscuit, with a light icing drizzle. “I take it the rest of the staff likes them?” Bunny nodded.

“They have a pinch of spices, and when has my brother made something horrible? He has a gift in the kitchen.” She added rocking a little on her feet.

“Miss! The creamer’s out.” A patron called from the coffee bar counter. She gave a small eye roll, there were other staff, and she had recognized the voice. He was one of the patrons that usually got handsy if he could. He had been behaving mostly though, so she couldn’t have him removed yet.

“Okay, I’ll check in in a few.” She turned bouncing off to go refill the creamers, forcing her bright smile again.

“Is she always like that?” Alessandro watched her as she retreated, noting she gave the patron a wide birth.

Diana giggled. “She can be a bit much, though she is a good person, so is her brother.” She sipped at her drink picking up one of the cookies. The small bite had her give a small surprised look that had him look up from the foam at the top of his drink, which had an image of a cog in the foam. With all the craziness he found he was actually enjoying it.

“Diana?” He remembered she had tried one of the cookies.

“Oh, it’s really good,” She smiled at him. “You should try it.” She pushed the plate his way, setting her cookie on the saucer her coffee came on.

He eyed it a moment, picking up the sweet. It was crumbly, but only after he had bitten into it, the sweetness wasn’t overpowering like some of the things he had tried since leaving the island. The soft texture was actually something he found he was enjoying.

“Should we get some more?”

He looked up having had forgotten for a moment that Diana was even there. “Huh, no, I really don’t need sweets in the rooms I was given.”

“No, but you need friends your age, to help you fit in.” She added, and he realized she hadn’t been just talking about the cookies. “I want you to feel as comfortable out here as you can. If Donna wasn’t busy I would have asked her to join us as well.”

“Those children that she is spending time with right?” He remembered them talking about her spending so much time with a group of people.

She nodded. “I might introduce you to them after I explain some things first.” Diana leaned back. “There are some rules, but only because I don’t want you to be able to stay.”

“I am not completely useless in public.” He was torn at ruining the art on his drink or drinking it. The smells from the cup were spices, sweet and tangy at the same time. Giving up the fight he took a sip, savoring the flavor.

“No, but you have someone who can help guide you into things instead of getting thrown in.” She sipped her drink again. “And don’t think everyone’s chai is like that. She mixes the teas here. Her brother’s good in the kitchen, she’s amazing with herbs.”

Alessandro found himself watching the girl again. “It may be a wise decision. Things may take a little while to understand here.” He turned back to Diana. “Though I still do not understand why I was asked to come. I know you wished more diversity, but this soon?”

She grinned. “You were chosen by the others. You’re a good candidate, trust me there’s just something different about you, something that makes you stand out in a good way.”


	19. Girl bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Rayan chat during gym.

> Is there so much God damned weight on your shoulders  
>  That you can't just live your motherfucking life  
>  The story's getting old and my heart is getting colder  
>  I just wanna be Jekyll, but I'm always fighting Hyde  
>  You've got rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling 'round  
>  You can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down  
>  Is there a method to your madness? Is it all about pride?  
>  Everyone I know, they've got a demon inside  
>  Jekyll and Hyde – Five Finger Death Punch

Rayan finished the routine on the mat, turning on the charm as she faced the bleachers with an overly dramatic bow, like she would have done in the ring at the circus.

A bunch of the girls cheered for her and she stepped out of the stance she was in. As much as she loved it, she had only done the routine to ‘be normal’, her mind hadn’t been focused on what she was doing at all.

Her eyes caught Rachel’s, as she sat on the bleachers, the small smile that the Michigan transplant gave had her flash one as well. Going to where her towel was, she cleared the mat for someone else’s run.

“You sure you still aren’t trying out for the cheer squad?” Rachel asked as she watched the next person, who was good, but it was obvious Rayan had a grace that probably could only be matched by Dick.

Ray looked over to the girls on the team already. With the exception of one red head, the rest were all blondes. She nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. I wouldn’t want to have to bleach my hair to fit in.” She reached up tugging the band that held her hair up out of the way, it cascaded down her shoulders. “And can you see me in those skirts?” Rayan wrinkled her face.

Rachel giggled slightly as she tucked the pencil she was using into the strap on her sketchbook. “I don’t know, they just seem like your type.”

“New one?” Rayan brushed off the comment about her type. “Because I thought you had a blue cover the other day.” She fumbled for her water bottle.

“Yeah, I couldn’t get the vision out of my head. Drawing helps a little.” Rachel watched her. “You seem little more stressed than you were yesterday. Something happen?”

“Can I see it?” She shook her head a moment, then sighed. “Let’s just say I almost put Jay in the hospital. We were sparing and I lost it.” She admitted sipping at her water again.

Rachel thought a moment before handing over the book. She had seen visions of something that had looked almost like Gotham, but something was wrong. There were subtle differences, and the city looked older, more grungy than the one they were in now. “He was here today too.”

She nodded. “Us birds are tough.” She kept her voice down. “Though, I’ll admit he got some good hits in too. Still having some issues with my shoulder, shouldn’t have done that run.” Rayan flipped casually through the pages, stopping when she saw something familiar. “My Gotham.” She whispered, her finger tracing over the monorail that connected all parts of the city. It was something that she had noticed this one lacked.

“I’m sorry.” Rachel saw her eyes mist over. “I wasn’t sure what it was, just knew it was Gotham.”

Rayan shook her head. “Don’t be. It’s not like I can get back there anyway. Zantanna has been searching, and she even roped in Constantine. I’m pretty sure if they haven’t found it, it’s closed.” She closed her eyes a moment. “Looks like it did before, the first attack on the city.” She shook her head. “Anyway, you have math next right?” She needed to focus on something else, something that was normal. Rayan didn’t want to fall into her memories again. At least not at school.

“Yeah, with Gar.” Rachel reached out to touch her arm. Rayan caught her wrist. “Ray?”

“I’m not ready for anyone else to help yet alright?”

Rachel could understand and pulled her hand back. “Sure, but when you’re ready?”

Rayan nodded. “I’ll talk to you and Donna.” She sighed. “And ugh, stuck with Jason in Chem. Wonder if I can switch out lab partners.” She cheered as the girl on the mat finished her run, the girl wasn’t that bad, Rayan made a mental note to see if the girl wanted pointers. She wouldn’t force the issue if the girl didn’t want help, though she also noticed the girl didn’t go back with the cheer squad. “Anyway what about you and Gar? If it gets serious I already drew straws with Dick, I get to give the shovel talk.”

Rachel flustered a moment. “Hey, we’re… I mean….” Rachel stammered a little and Rayan giggled. The change of topic had been so random, but the response was great. “That’s not fair, and I don’t know what we are.”

“It’s cute. Seriously the two of you are good together.” She added idly watching the others in the class go through routines. “And if you two aren’t dating you should. I mean they told me what happened. Seriously if he grounds you you need to keep him close.”

Rachel bit her lip. “You’re right, I just, I don’t know if I can,” She started before she stopped. Rayan looked back to see what had stopped her, one of the girls from the cheer squad was walking up.

“Hey Grayson, why don’t you come hang out with us? Or you want to be with the losers club?”

Rayan frowned slightly at that. She knew what everyone was saying about Rachel, Gar and Jason. The only reason she was accepted was a little more outgoing. She ha fallen into the role she used back home as Bruce’s adopted daughter, even though here, Bruce hadn’t made it public he was adopting her, and no one had made the connection that she was related in a way to Dick. Though the thought of how they treated her unofficial brother, and Garfield and Rachel disgusted her, even if the three ignored it.

“Ray,” Rachel realized what she was going to do as she turned around.

“Only losers I see are the trio there that can’t even land a cartwheel.” She pointed at her friends, who had all refused to do a tumble run. “What’s wrong? they’re afraid to break that ‘try too hard’ mani?”

Rachel bit her lip to keep from saying anything else, or laugh at the looks the girls gave.

“Come on Rachel, I think we’re done here. I’d rather get out of the locker room before the cheap perfume comes out.” She scooped up her stuff. She had a feeling getting Rachel away from the girls would be a good idea before her friend started laughing.

Once in the locker room, Rachel leaned against the wall snickering. “Really you didn’t have to stand up for us. Garfield and I know we stand out.”

“I know I didn’t have to, it just felt good. Besides, those girls have said worse about you. Figure slamming them publicly like that was better than slamming them against a locker.”

“You really are just like Dick.”

“Am not. I don’t have someone to pull me back after all. He seems like a milder me.” She pulled off her gym shirt.

“Ow, okay I know you said you were sparing, but that looks pretty bad.”

“It’s not from sparing Jay.” Rayan had forgotten the bruises she had from going out the night before to fill in for Jason. “Went for a little run last night. Needed to ease some tension.”

“You went alone?”

Rayan nodded, she tossed the tee into the locker. “It’s alright, helped me clear my head for a bit, and worse that happened, is some bruises and they had a few broken arms. I’m careful Rachel.” She added. “Besides, I don’t wear clothes that will show them off anyway.”

“You know I’m going to have to tell Dick through right?”

“And I’ll get a third lecture about it.” She rolled her eyes. She snagged a few items from the locker. “Heard them from B and Alfred already. Jay’s not the only one grounded for a week.”

Rachel shook her head. “You both are impossible.”


	20. Acting Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries out for the school play, and helps a Freshman do the same.

Jason still felt bad lying to the others about why he was staying after school. He had a feeling that Alfred knew, but he had managed to keep it from Rayan, which was impressive with the ninja living in the same house. Gar and Rachel had been a little disappointed, only because the girls had planned to go to the mall when they had talked at lunch.

Though now, standing in the drama room, he was having second thoughts, after all he was the ‘bad kid’, they didn’t do theater right?

No one glanced his way when he entered though. That was good, no looks, he knew working with Bruce helped some, everyone at the school knew he was Bruce’s son, even if it was by adoption, so they wouldn’t want a scene to be made.

Finding one of the couches happened to be free he flopped to it, pulling out his ipods popping one of them in so he could listen to the track he was going to sing again, just to make sure he had all the words.

“Steph, really Freshies aren’t allowed in the drama club.”

Jason glanced up seeing a trio of blonds, the smallest one was in the school uniform, though her shoes weren’t the usual high fashion ones that most of the kids wore. Jason could relate, he still loved his old sneakers if he was just going to hang out with older friends.

“There’s nothing that states there can’t be.” The smaller girl glared a moment, pulling her backpack back from them.

“I say give her a chance,” Jason spoke up. The girls glanced over at him, as if having not realized he was there. “Besides, would be nice seeing a cute face on the stage.”

The freshman blushed at that. Everyone knew who he was after all. “I...”

Jason flashed her a warm smile. “Come on, I’ll help you practice, maybe we’ll both be lucky.” He held out a hand for her as he walked up.

The instructor watched them from where she had been waiting for everyone to pile into the room. “Todd, Brown, could the two of you please come to the front?”

“Oops in trouble already.” Both glanced at each other and dutifully worked their way to the front of the auditorium.

Jason flashed her a grin. “Sorry I stepped in.”

She shook her head. “No, I was the one that came in here knowing full well, that they don’t usually cast freshman. I was warned.” Both swallowed hard as they got to the front of the room. Jason, praying that they weren’t going to call Bruce. This was something that he had wanted to do without everyone finding out about.

Stephanie, hoping that this wouldn’t get her expelled from school, since this was the last chance she had at a normal childhood. Even though she really didn’t fit in, she wanted something normal, something that she could say was hers.

“I’d like to speak to the two of you after the auditions alright?”

That had both blink.

“For now, I think the two of you should sit up front.”

> He can pick any card from a pack  
>  He is equally cunning with dice  
>  He is always decieving you into believing  
>  That he's only hunting for mice   
>    
>  He can play any trick with a cork  
>  Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste  
>  If you look for a knife or a fork  
>  And you think it was merely misplaced   
> Mr. Mistoffelees - Cats

Julianne looked at the pair after the auditorium. She had kept them both from auditioning, wanting to see how they reacted first. Though their actions, she wanted to see how they’d do without an audience first.

“I asked the two of you to stay back to see what you could do without the peanut gallery.” She gave a small smile. “I hope that you didn’t mind, with you Mr. Todd, I thought it you might not want it all over social media yet that you’re going into theater.”

Jason gave a relaxed sigh. “So, not in trouble?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. If I am impressed with what the two of you do you both will have roles. And yes, I know that is breaking the school tradition. I’ll take the heat for it Miss Brown. So if anyone harasses you, I want you to come straight to me.”

Stephanie fretted a moment. “This will draw a lot of attention though.”

“It is up to you, both of you. There is a spot for the kittens,” She suggested.

Stephanie knew the role wasn’t one of the leads, she might not get too much trouble for it, and it was the role that she had planned on going for to begin with. “Do you want to go first?” She glanced at Jason.

“I can.” He stretched as he climbed up on the stage. Looking out over the empty room a moment he started in on the song that he had rehearsed for the last few weeks.

Julianne listened, watching as he moved across the stage slipping into character. The other student that had gone for the role had been charismatic, but not to the point that Jason was. She held up her hand to stop him.

“Was I off key?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. Show up for practice tomorrow. You’re going to make the quarterback a little upset, but this will mean we won’t be losing the star of the show for game practice.”

Jason stood still a moment. “Really?”

She nodded. “Of course. You have charisma that this production was lacking.” Glancing to Stephanie she nodded to the stage. “Still want a shot?”

Stephanie nodded. “Yes, but I don’t think I’ll be as impressive as that.”

“Give it a try,” This was from Jason. He was holding his hand out to help her up. “And don’t worry about anyone messing with you. I’ll keep them away if you want.”

She thought a moment, then took his hand letting him help her up onto the stage. When he jumped down she looked at the seats from her view, remembering that she wouldn’t be up there alone if she got the part. Closing her eyes a moment she started singing, her voice squeaking a moment. Stopping she blushed.

“It’s alright, give it another shot.” Jason spoke calmly, using the tone he used when trying to calm victims as Robin. She glanced at Julianne who nodded, willing to give her another chance.

Nodding she started again, this time watching Jason, not focusing on anything else. Despite trying for the part of one of the kittens, she sang ‘Memory’, knowing the words a little better than the others.

Julianne jotted a few notes down as she finished. “Miss Brown, you have the part as well.”

Stephanie stood still a moment. “Wha...”

“Your voice was a little high for that role, but if you want the other one, it’s yours.”

Stephanie jumped up and down cheering. “Awesome!”


	21. Hybrids and a Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief meeting with Clark and Superman.

Kon snatched up Mira’s guitar as he fell into a chair in her livingroom. She gave a glare at that, even though she knew he’d be careful with it. “You know it’s impolite touching a musician’s instrument right?”

“Like I’m worried you’ll break my fingers for it.” He strummed the strings, his hand going over the neck as he had seen her do. “Besides, it’s not like I’m touching your tools. Pretty sure you’d pull out the Kryptonite in the drawer.” He nodded to the table beside the chair where she had flopped, kicking off her shoes.

“You know about that?” She glanced to where she had tossed the box that Lex had given her as a safety measure, though she refused to think Kon would intentionally harm her.

He nodded. “I figured that’s why you’d have an iron box in there. Let me guess Lex’s idea?”

She nodded. “In case I felt threatened. Though the key to the box, I threw out. I trust you more than him.” She admitted, setting the soda she had to the side on the table. “Hold your hand like this on the neck.” She held up her hand in the position she was suggesting. “I have enough time, want to learn a classic song?”

He glanced up at her. “Thought you had those specs to work on. Which is why you wanted out of the office.”

She giggled at him. “Really, they’ve been done a week. Remember the bought of insomnia last week? Finished them and two other projects that I wanted to get done.” She held out her hand for Lucifer. “Here, let’s see if you can play by ear.” She thought a moment as he handed her the guitar. Slipping the strap over her shoulder she hummed softly a few moments before she started playing. “Besides, you were complaining that I was all work since we got back from the night out in Gotham.” She tucked hair from her face. “Proving that I’m not. And well, we have time to kill before the movie marathon starts. Unless you’re against watching the old classic monster movies.”

“You’ve been insisting since I said I had never been to a theater.”

“Which alone is a crime! I mean totally seems like I got the better end of the childhood Brother Hybrid.” She looked at the guitar switching the tune up before she started singing.

> “I'm only happy when it rains   
>  I'm only happy when it's complicated   
>  And though I know you can't appreciate it   
>  I'm only happy when it rains “
> 
> \- Only happy when it rains - Garbage

Kon listened as she played the whole song. The tune was easy enough to figure out, though he wasn’t sure he could sing it as well as she could. It seemed like a song that was sung originally by a woman. Kon knew that it wasn’t one of hers. When she held out the guitar for him he paused taking it. He could hear shouting downstairs. The building was secure one owned by Lex, which was why he figured Mira was there, Lex would keep an eye on his assets.

“What is it?” She caught how he was looking, like he wasn’t focused in the room anymore.

“I don’t know, stay here alright?” Kon wasn’t going to let her get hurt, she had been an asset to him as much as Lex, teaching him how to blend in. She had also shown him how to actually enjoy things, which had Kon wondering in the back of his mind if that was Lex’s plan, make the girl someone that could help keep him in line. Kon shoved the thought out of his mind for now. “Promise.”

She gave a nod, though set Lucifer in his stand. “Be careful okay? Please?”

He flashed a grin. “Really asking me to be careful?”

“I can be worried you know.” She huffed as he slipped out of her apartment. Mira closed the door after him, and shook her head. While she wasn’t worried about him hurting her, she wasn’t sure if that would go to other people. “Fuck it.” Mia snagged her keys from the hook and followed after him.

Though making it to the elevators, she froze. A man dressed in the same uniform as the men that had grabbed her in California, stood waiting. She moved to bolt back to her apartment, only to have someone come out of a supply closet nearby.

“Now Miss Greason, it wasn’t nice of you to leave with Mr Luthor. We were hired to bring you back to your owner.” The man behind her spoke calmly. She turned slashing with her keys, nly t have him catch her hand.

“Yell for your boyfriend you won’t be alive by the time he gets up here.”

Mira felt the other man move up behind her, and a needle sink into the back of her neck.

“Sure that it’ll kick in soon? Would rather not have to deal with the cops getting her out of here.” The man asked as he pulled the needle from her neck.

Mira shook her head. “Kon, trap.” She managed to mutter, before they man with the needle had covered her mouth. Mira felt her body go sluggish as the one that had her hand let her go. She fell backwards into the other man’s arms, and was dragged into the elevator.

> The world weighs on my shoulders  
>  But what am I to do?  
>  You sometimes drive me crazy  
>  But I worry about you  
>  I know it makes no difference  
>  To what you're going through  
>  But I see the tip of the iceberg   
>  And I worry about you
> 
> Early Distant Warning - Rush

Kon froze hearing Mira’s words. He looked at the man that he had slammed into the wall. “Who are you working for?” He hissed, only to realize the man was out cold. Tilting his head he listened, her heartbeat was slowing.

The sound stopped suddenly. Something that worried Kon more than it should have, he quickly shoved it to the back of his mind when one of the men actually fired at him with a tranq gun.

“Iron elevators.” Superman mumbled to himself wondering just what was going on. Though the thought that the elevator cars were iron, had him realize the building had to be one of Lex’s. At that moment Clark had to step back to avoid the man that had been launched across the room.

The voice reminded him he wasn’t the only one there. “Why are you even here? She would have been safe.” He growled, Kon didn’t mean t take it out on Superman, but he had things under control until Mira’s comment.

“Who?” That took Clark for a loop. He had only gone there because of the men that were now scattered out cold across the lobby. He had caught one of them mention a time and the building and had been curious.

Kon didn’t answer. Instead he glared at Superman a moment. “If she’s hurt you explain it to our boss.”

Clark was about to follow the kid as he bolted for the stairs, only to hear movement nearby. “We’re going to have to talk later, find the girl and get her somewhere safe.” He hoped that the strange kid would be able to do that. He had seen him throw two of the armed men against a wall and body check the third. He’d have to see if he could find out anything about the uniforms that they were wearing, maybe ask Bruce for a favor.

> Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>  There's someone reaching back for me
> 
> Holding out for a hero – Bonnie Tyler

Kon heard Superman, and checked what floor the elevator was on, mentally cursing that Mira had been put in one of the higher penthouses. Fifteen floors up, the elevator was only four floors down from there.

Tearing the doors off he saw her on the floor, her arms behind her, probably cuffed. A brief look, he saw that she was still breathing at least.

“What the fuck?!” One of the men managed to recover from the shock of the doors being ripped open, forcing the elevator to stop. He lifted his gun to fire at Kon, who grabbed the gun, covering the barrel. It went off and he winced slightly, though dropped the bullet.

“What do you want with her?” He growled low shoving the gunman back.

He had shoved a little too hard, knocking the man out. His companion’s hand was shaking as he tried to lift his gun.

Superman pulled the kid back before he could attack the man. “Check on her.” He ordered, keeping between them and the gunman.

> Watch me, take a good thing and fuck it all up in one night  
>  Catch me, I'm the one on the run away from the headlights  
>  No sleep, up all week wasting time with people I don't like  
>  I think something's fucking wrong with me
> 
> I think I’m Okay – Machine Gun Kelly, YUNGBLUD

“You shouldn’t be leaving the building.” Kon was walking with Mira as she walked towards the doors. She was still feeling groggy over the attack the night before.

“I’m just going to the coffee stand just outside. Seriously I’m dragging and you can’t expect me to stay hidden away. I got the lecture from Lex and I know he wants me to be careful, but I need coffee.”

She yelped as he caught her arm forcing her to a dead stop before she even maid it to the doors. “This time I’m in agreement with him. I don’t want to find you like that again.” He said easing his grip so he wouldn’t hurt her. Both glanced up slightly.

“The music in the lobby isn’t that soft.” She turned to the doors where Clark was walking in with Lois. The two were stopped by security.

“There you two are,” Mercy was walking up drawing their attention. “I was trying to get to you before you left the labs.”

Mira sighed. “Here goes my coffee. So close yet so far.” She turned looking at the stand she wanted to go to, which was a hundred feet past the glass lobby. Though she did brush the hair from her face. “What’s this about Mercy?”

“He wishes to see you about the incident last night.”

“Both of us?” Kon glanced at Mira a moment.

“Dr Greason for now. But do not go too far, I’m sure he still wishes you for her security detail, even though you almost failed last night.”

“Wasn’t his fault.” Mira spoke up. “He told me to stay in the apartment. I didn’t listen.” Though she gave Kon a look. “Think you could get me a quadshot with strawberry and mint?”

“White chocolate mocha with extra whip right?”

She nodded. “Thank you. I’ll smooth things over.”

> A summer disregard, a broken bottle top  
>  And a one man soul  
>  They follow each other on the wind ya' know  
>  'Cause they got nowhere to go  
>  That's why I want you to know
> 
> Man in the Mirror – James Morrison

“I told you you didn’t have to come down here Lois, Mr Kent.” Lex paused, seeing Mira and Mercy. “Oh, Dr Greason please come in, these two were just about to leave.”

Mira entered, smoothing her jacket over her screen printed tee, today’s tee was sporting a cartoon cat in steampunk goggles with a ray gun in hand, the slogan ‘Mad Scientist At Work’ on it.

Lois looked her over. “Little young to be a doctor aren’t you?”

“Robotics, CalTech, technically I have a half credit to go, but the board is holding on that until the end of the semester.” She held out her hand even though Lex frowned. “Love your work though Ms Lane.”

“Really they have more important things to do Mira.” Lex used the tone he tied when he was pulling her out of a project. “As I’m sure you will as soon as our meeting is over.”

Mira felt Lois’s shake was slipping a card to her hand. She didn’t bother looking at it, figuring she didn’t want the two reporters in danger.

Though there was something about Clark had her thinking he looked familiar. She shook it off.

“Well, would be nice to have a real interview with you at some point if you don’t mind.”

“We’ll have to see about that.”

> I see a bad moon a-rising  
>  I see trouble on the way  
>  I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
>  I see bad times today
> 
> Bad Moon Rising - CCR

Clark walked with Lois down the hall towards the elevators. He had confirmed what he needed to know. The girl was okay, Lois had insisted on helping him with that, saying it would be better if they went as reporters and he didn’t go in the cape. With what he had said about the two kids last night, they were probably spooked. The card she had given the girl had the number to their apartment, giving her a private line to their lives.

“Okay Clark what gives?” She had waited until they were outside.”

He watched her a moment as they walked. “The guys with patches last night. The boy from the lobby was there, as was she, though I only saw her unconscious.” He was frowning slightly. “Seeing her actually working there at LexCorp though.”

“I have a feeling she’ll call though.” Lois added. “I don’t think she’s mindlessly there, and because of her age, I’m not sure he’d have her doing anything dangerous.”

“I don’t know, the boy threw two men across the lobby, there was enough force that there were dents in the walls. She might not be tied to it, but the boy is protective over her.”

> … (Instrumental track)
> 
> Underground – Lindsey Stirling

Mira looked at the patch that was in the file that Lex had given her. He watched her concerned.

“Do you know that patch?”

She nodded. “The men that grabbed me in California.” She sank into a chair. “They, that patch is something tied to him isn’t it?” She looked up at him as she took a seat at his desk.

“As far as I can see so far yes.” He sighed a little. “The security at the apartment complex were found dead. I want you to stay within building for a few days. I’ll have a better team to keep you safe.”

“Because Kon left me alone? He was making sure someone else in the building was safe. I would have been fine if I stayed in the apartment. It was my fault.” She glanced up. “And I’m fine by the way. He brought me here because it was the nearest facility he knew where the medical teams could figure out what was injected in me.”

“I know. I plan to talk to him abut his conduct as well, for now I need you to follow orders. They know you’re here in Metropolis. You’re going to be an easier target, though we will find them.”

She bit her lip a little. “Why would he want me though. I’m not that special, I’ve been raised human.” She shook her head. “I’m not a weapon. I don’t even make them.”

“He may be trying to clean up from the mess that’s caused.” Lex was calm, he actually hated the idea of losing the kid at this point. She was actually quite good at her work, and half the designs she had been coming up with were pretty good in both public and with a few modifications private sector. “Which is why I want you to stay here for a few days if that is alright. I know that you and Kon are close, I’ll keep him on your security detail, though I will be adding some more for now. I assure you I only have your well being on my mind right now.”

Mira closed her eyes a moment. “I want this all to end. I mean I never asked for any of this. I never wanted it. I was just happy to build things.” She toyed with the cuff of her jacket. “How long?”

“We’ll see about a few days for now. Then I’ll see about other arrangements for you alright? Somewhere a little more secure.”


	22. Plans for the future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana, Dick and Rayan talk over a half baked plan.

> A gladiators left hand hook fight fight fight fight  
>  Feel the pain of tomorrow!
> 
> Behold here comes the son,  
>  Believe it, he was born to be the chosen one,  
>  The call is for a warrior,  
>  His name will echo on the sea and on the ground  
> Warrior’s call – Volbeat

Rayan rolled back out of the reach of Dick’s staff, the older Grayson had given up going easy on his younger female counterpart, and it was clear she was still going easy on him.

“I was figuring this would be where the two of you would disappear to. Though I haven’t seen Jason.” The voice that startled them both was Diana’s.

“He told me he had to stay later today, something about getting some help with his science grade.” Rayan caught the water bottle that Diana tossed her way. “Looking for us though? Thought you’d be looking for Donna.”

“I actually was looking for you Miss Grayson, though I’m thinking with after the conversation I had with Bruce, you might want to hear the suggestion too Dick.” She finished crossing to them as Dick put away the staves they had been using.

“What’s up?” Dick turned to go over to them. He knew he had talked to Bruce about the situation with Garfield and Rachel, and even though both had agreed to try the academy where Rayan and Jason were, it was clear they weren’t really fitting in. It wasn’t their grades, it was the fact they still felt like they were on the run. Reasonable for what they had been through.

“I know you expressed interest in going back to California Richard. Bruce told me.” She gave a warm smile. “I have a young man that could benefit working with a team as well. And Miss Grayson...”

“Rayan or Ray please. Actually Ray would be better unless Rachel’s around.” She tucked hair from her face. “That is if you don’t mind.”

Diana shook her head. “I don’t. But, I also know that you might be better to help Jason than Richard can. Your past, has you uniquely qualified that is if you want to. I also have a young man that could be of help in that.”

Both looked at each other. They had joked about her starting a Titans team if she could return home, hunt down her world’s counterparts to the team Dick had formed.

“My friend is new to the World of Man. And I know you weren’t trained by our Bruce, but you also are younger, I’d like for him to see the world with those of his age group.”

Both Graysons looked at each other. “Him?” Rayan spoke up first. “I thought that you know, only women were allowed on the island.”

“There are a few men. And I want him to have an easier transition than I did.”

Rayan looked at the mat that she and Dick had been sparing on. “So I would be babysitting a Robin and an Amazon?”

“She’s just a kid herself. The rest of us were at least out of high school.”

“It would be a supervised team. You would have your team to work with, and we would allow this other team to be as normal as possible, and pitch in when needed.”

“So we’d still be sidekicks.” She was actually okay with that if Jason was. “I take it you’re bringing it up with me because Bruce thinks a Grayson should lead it?”

“If you want the responsibility. Right now it’s just the three of you. Maybe Oliver’s, as a trial basis.”

“Oh he’d love that. Being stuck with the kids in charge.” She deadpanned, even though she wouldn’t mind talking to him again. Working with an archer could be fun.

“We would have to talk to him. Bruce did not do a good impression last time with Oliver when you were hurt.”

Rayan rubbed her arm. “I know. Though I would like to ask him if he would like t oat least try it out.”

Dick glanced at her. “You do realize Jay and I have already decided you’re a little sister right? Meaning we will have to give anyone around you the shovel talk.”

“You have to stand in line Dick. Still pretty sure if we weren’t interrupted I would have beaten you this round.” She smirked slightly.

“Whatever,” Dick rolled his eyes, though with as sore as he was, he knew she was right. She was a lot stronger than she looked. “Though, you know we’ll have to talk to the others first. I’m not sure if I like the idea you on your own somewhere.”

Rayan gave a small nod. “We’ll talk to them. Because I know Rachel and Garfield would want to stay with you. Can I admit, a little jealous at that though?”

“Worried about me little sister?” Dick draped an arm over her shoulder ruffling her hair making her yelp and Diana laugh a little.

“I know what trouble I get into. You’re a guy. Multiply by ten.”

Diana laughed as the three walked towards the lift. “I wanted to ask the two of you first, and Jason about it. Though I thought that we could all meet tomorrow for lunch, I know that Alessandro wouldn’t mind coming here for the day, and I’d like to see how things go in a supervised situation.”

“So his situation isn’t like Donna?” Dick asked as he held the lift door for the two of them out of habit. Diana shook her head as Rayan skipped ahead.

“What’s he like? I mean really my Earth, you’re just kind of a myth.” She leaned against the back of the lift car. “Would be awesome to go see if I could at some point.”

Diana grinned. “We’ll see, I have heard that you can almost keep up with Donna.”

“Only reason I could is because we raced in Gotham. I know these streets a little better than most places in the world. So… I may have taken a few shortcuts I know of in order to catch up.” She bit her lip a little at that. “Pretty sure she knew it as well.”

Dick chuckled as he followed Diana. “You were keeping up better than I did at your age honestly. Even before your shortcuts.”

“The training you have from the League makes you a little faster than Richard. Though you still are matched in agility from what I have witnessed.”

“Thank you.” Rayan smiled.

“As for Alessandro, he’s a little shy. I think it is because he is out of his element here, just like I was when I first came here. I am hoping that having friends around will help with that with him.”


	23. Bullet Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper leaves Star City, and meets Mira, who's also left for a family crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song at the end of this chapter is fitting with the theme I was trying for this chapter alone. The verse chosen for the chapter is because the person who sang the verse, sang the other song that I was tempted to use. Though I held back on that because I feel it's better used for a later planned event.

Star city

 

Roy listened to the banter between Oliver, Diggle and Felicity while he took up his position above the street. They were waiting for their target.

“Arrow spotted them.” Roy kept an eye on them as he ran across the roof. “Just entered the hotel.” He added.

“We’re three minutes away, stay at your location Arsenal.”

At least he remembered the nickname that Roy wanted. Because being called by Ollie’s sister’s nickname seemed so wrong, even if it snapped him out when he went into a mood. Roy watched the building a minute. “Too long, I only have two sides covered here.”

“Arsenal, wait for us,” This was Diggle that spoke, he had heard it right before he tore the earpiece off. He tucked it into his pocket as he headed to the building, the fire escape would be his best way in.

In the back of his mind he could only think that he needed to find the missing kids that he and Ollie were trying to locate. Jumping over to the fire escape from the nearest building he started working his way to the level that they had found out the asshole was staying in.

> And still you feel like the loneliness  
>  Is better replaced by this  
>  I don't believe it this way  
>  And I can see the fear in your eyes  
>  I've seen it materialize  
>  Growing stronger each day  
> Two Weeks – All that remains

Roy wasn’t sure what had exactly happened, though he could hear Diggle calling his name worried. He groaned as he sat up. “Ow.”

“Easy,” Diggle was moving next to him. “Arsenal’s okay, no sign of Aiken though. He got away.”

Roy frowned hearing that. “The kids weren’t here.” He remembered that much.

“Canary found them.” Diggle commented to him, “Think you can stand or want a moment?”

Roy stood with help, still feeling wobbly. “Okay feel weird.”

“How weird?” Diggle had looked up the kid’s past when he had been dating Thea, as part of his job to keep the Queen’s safe, and Aiken was known to drug his victims heavily in order to keep them docile. He also knew that convincing Roy to actually go to a hospital would be impossible.

“I’ll be fine.” Roy leaned heavily against him, not wanting to let Diggle know that the room was spinning.

Roy caught Diggle turning off his com. “Oliver’s pissed.”

“Usual lately.” He mumbled back as they made their way to the elevators.

“Don’t worry kid it’s not at you. Well all at you.”

“I get it I screwed up.” He leaned against the wall of the elevator car a moment closing his eyes. This was the second screw up lately on his mind.

“I would have gone in too honestly kid.” Diggle watched him. “You sure you’re good?”

Roy thought a moment. He nodded. He knew he’d be fine, he just needed air, right now the elevator car seemed too much like a cage. Balling his hands into fists the young archer focused on breathing, to just try and not fight his way out of there. John Diggle was a friend, someone he actually had found he actually looked up to as a role model, More than he did Oliver anyway.

‘We’re almost down.” Diggle kept his space, knowing the last time he had startled Roy, the kid had nearly thrown him through a wall in the ‘cave’.

“I know. I’m still good.” He took a deep breath.

> But long before,  
>  Having hurt,  
>  I'll send the pain below,  
>  I'll send the pain below.
> 
> Much like suffocating,  
>  Much like suffocating,  
>  Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below)  
>  Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below).  
> Send the pain below - Chevelle

Mira dropped the phone, causing Kon to look over at her from where he was reading a book she had suggested. He had tried to not listen in on the conversation, but a doctor was talking about someone who seemed really sick.

“Mira?”

“I… I can’t ask Lex for permission. The man that raised me…” She trembled a moment and would have fallen if he hadn’t moved to catch her.

“Mira?” He asked again, this time to help her focus.

“The man that raised me. He was having health issues before, but they, the dctor said they found him collapsed in the garage, he had been there at least a day, they’re not sure if he’ll be able to recover fully.” She sobbed into his shoulder. Kon patted her shoulder lightly. “I’ll get you out of the building and deal with Lex. Just, call as soon as you get there okay?”

She looked up at him. “I can’t ask you to do that Kon, he’s still mad about Superman finding out about you because of the attack at the apartment.” She bit her lip a moment.

“He needs you right? You said there wasn’t anyone else. So get your things and go alright?”

She closed her eyes a moment. “Be careful alright? I mean… I’m not going to be here to smooth things over.”

He gave a nod. “I know. Besides, this is what siblings do right? Look out for one another?”

She blushed at that. “You know I was kidding about that right?”

“I don’t mind having a sister. It’s, interesting, something that I am finding I like.”

She nodded again hiding her face in his chest. “I, I know that I need to grab things, but I need to think too. He, Lex will bring me back here in hours if I don’t do this right. My uncle has only days. At least that’s what he said.”

Kon nodded. “We’ll get you to the bus station. Figure that would be a little easier than going by plane?”

She bit her lip. “Bullet is too far from the train station and airport anyway. I would have had to switch to a bus. Though you’re right. I’ll go get a bag together.” She pulled away. “And once I’m in the midwest I’ll call Lex to tell him what’s going on.”

> it's easier not to be wise  
>  and measure these things by your brains  
>  I sank into eden with you  
>  alone in the church by and by  
>  I'll read to you here save your eyes  
>  you'll need them your boat is at sea  
>  your anchor is up you've been swept away  
>  and the greatest of teachers won't hesitate  
>  to leave you there by yourself  
> I alone - Live

Roy stepped off the bus two days later in a small town that the sign on the station said was Bullet, Texas. The place looked like it had come out of one of those old westerns. Though it felt right getting off the bus.

Two days ago he had left Star City, not sure what he was going to do, just that he needed some space to figure things out. The case had finished, Laurel and Ollie had taken down Aiken, and Diggle had found out what the man had drugged him with. The tranquilizer had worn off by then, but it had still scared him a little. Not that he would tell the others that. The look Diggle had given had told him he didn’t need to at least.

“Ugh this place hasn’t changed at all.” The Texan accent that came up behind him belonged to a girl he was guessing at the oldest was sixteen. Her blonde hair was pulled up in in a messy bun, and the oversize hoodie she wore had a monkey wrench on the front. She turned scanning for something not realizing he was looking at her and the back of the hoodie boasted “Smart enough to take it apart, skilled enough to put it back together clever enough to hide the parts when done”.

Roy actually had to chuckle to himself at the shirt. “Take it you’re local?”

She turned to face him shouldering her bag a little better and nodding. She didn’t look local with her pale skin, the hoodie almost fully hid the fact she was in shorts under it. “Yeah, thought for sure my uncle’s neighbor would pick me up. Looks like I’m making a call, you here for sight seein’ or something else?”

“Mix of both.” He pulled his baseball cap down more to cover his eyes. The sun was far too bright for his liking. He was actually starting to miss Star City and the buildings that helped shade things. “Know of a decent hotel near here?” Part of him was wishing he had just worn a lighter colored tee than the dark red one he had on.

“Won’t find a decent one in Bullet. The reservation has one though. Give me a second I’ll call Pony, tell him to bring his truck instead. My place is on the way.” She pulled out her phone.

“You don’t have to do that.” Roy started but she held up her hand to shush him a moment. “Yeah, Pony we just got here, you still at the Res?” There was a pause. “Think you can bring your truck? I’m not the only one that got off here. He was on the other bus.” Another pause. “Sure we’ll meet at the cafe, I’ve spent too much time out of the desert.” She added. “I haven’t called him yet, and no I’m not going to.” She responded. “See ya in half an hour.”

The girl hung up and slid her phone away. “Hi, I’m Mira. Welcome to Bullet, just one step up from Hell.”

“Roy,” He chuckled holding out his hand. “And thanks, I could have called a cab.”

“No cab service out here. You’re from a city aren’t you?” Though she shook his hand.

“That obvious?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Only because I’ve spent the last few months in Metropolis. Come on, the cafe’s a quarter mile from here. Only one bag?”

He nodded. “Yeah, packed light. Just needed to get away for a bit.” He fell in step beside her. “What about you, doesn’t look like you brought a lot with you.”

“Family emergency. I might not be staying long.” She bit her lip as they walked. “He doesn’t want me staying here anyway, always is sayin’ that there’s more for me out there.”

“I’d say, I mean coming from Metropolis.”

“And you? That was the north to south bus. So California?”

“Further north.” He admitted. “Bouncer at a club in Star City.”

“So gotcha, don’t upset you. Even without knowing that, you still look like you could snap me like a twig.” She smiled as she said it, hoping to get a grin out of him.

“I don’t know, I usually don’t hit a lady, and well, guessing guitar?” He had seen the soft case with her backpack.

“Yeah, Luce goes almost everywhere with me. Acoustic guitar, and no not someone famous. Famous people don’t come from places like this.” She didn’t sound upset about it though.

The cafe was in sight, an old adobe styled building with weathered wood poles sticking out to cause shade over the doorways. The place looked like it was a cross between a cafe and a dive bar, neither the higher end places Roy was used to even in the Glades back home. Though she seemed to move with confidence into the building.

With a shrug he followed, careful not to crash into her when she paused to let her sight recover.

“Take a seat wherever you want kids, we’ll be right there.” The waitress called out from where she was taking an order from one table, where it looked like a cop was sitting.

Roy glanced at the cop a moment sizing him up, though notice that Mira was motioning to a booth on the other end of the dining room. Nodding he followed. No one there would recognize him, right now he was just someone traveling.

By the time that ‘Pony’ arrived, Roy was laughing at something Mira had said, she was sipping at a milkshake lifting her hand when she saw Pony, a large tanned man dressed in a tee shirt sporting a spaceship and a man with green hair. His long hair was in twiin braids, with a beaded choker.

“You know Mir, thought I’d get a little heads up.”

“When he called I left, you know how it is I was saving the charge on my cell. Would have taken my bike, but emotions and me riding are a bad idea.” She bounced to her feet running over to give him a hug. “Man I missed you,” She let him hug her back.

“Well we weren’t going to drag you back from the big city when you were breezing through all that hard tech stuff.” He ruffled her hair and watched Roy, who had taken the seat in the booth so he could see most of the room. “Who’s you’re friend?”

“Roy, thought we could give him a ride up to the hotel on the res. You know how they are here in Bullet.” Her eyes darted over to where the cop was still sitting. Pony nodded.

“Sure, I know Cookie wouldn’t mind cooking for someone other than me an’ Lisa. Hope you’re okay with traditional cooking.”

Roy gave a nod. “We’re a bit far from where I grew up.”

“Where you from then?” Pony had scooped up Mira’s backpack knowing that she wouldn’t let anyone carry Lucifer.

“Utah, actually not far from Four Corners.” Roy scratched the back of his head a little. “Was debating there, but kind of ended up here instead.”

Pony paused a moment looking at him. “You’re a few hundred miles there man.”

“Yeah, it seemed wrong at the other station to head east.” He shrugged. They had dealt with the tab a little bit ago, though he did slip a few bills to the table as a tip.

Pony watched him and nodded. “Well come on. We’ll figure things out up there. First little sister, we’re getting you to your uncle.”

The look on Mira’s face went solemn. “He’s still...”

“Lisa was with him when I came to get you, you’ll be there in time Mir,” Pony put his arm over her shoulders to calm her. “I promise you won’t be alone okay.”

> Guess who just got back today  
>  Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
>  Haven't changed that much to say  
>  But man, I still think them cats are crazy
> 
> They were askin' if you were around  
>  How you was, where you could be found  
>  Told 'em you were livin' downtown  
>  Drivin' all the old men crazy  
> Boys are back in town – Thin Lizzy

“Roy?” The voice that called his name had him pause as he was walking from Pony’s truck to the hospital. “Roy Harper, man, thought you were up north.”

Pony had gone with Mira to make sure she was okay, leaving Roy with the truck. His mind raced on how he knew the other kid. It dawned on him he knew from where, back before everything had gone to hell.

“Max,” he remembered the kid being annoying but he had never been cruel to him. “Yeah, I am doing some traveling, things happened and I needed to get away for a bit. What are you doing here?”

“Dad’s here for an elder gathering, I came along because my girlfriend’s here. I kind of wanted to do things right with her.” He walked up. “Didn’t know you knew Pony.”

“I don’t he offered a ride.” Roy chuckled. “How do you know him?”

“Dating his sister. She’s the nurse here, long distance sucks, but Lisa doesn’t want to leave here. I don’t blame her.” The town wasn’t that big, Roy had seem it all when they had drove through, a general store, a small dinner, and abut thirty other buildings, homes and workshops, scattered about the area. Then there was the hospital, which was nothing more than a double wide trailer. Roy wondered how it was staying afloat and thought about asking Oliver later to see if he could make a donation or two if they would be willing to accept it.

“She’s the doctor here right?”

“Yeah, one of them. Jake’s pretty good too,” Max leaned against the truck. “If you’re with him, you’;ll probably meet Jake tonight.”

> Can hold my breath only for a little while  
>  Until reality starts sinking in  
>  Once again I'm settling for second best  
>  Turn the page and skip  
>  To the end to where I  
>  Swore that I would try  
> It only hurts - Default

“Mir you sure you want to be out here tonight?” Pony pulled up to an old garage, all the lights were out. Roy was in the back seat of the truck.

“Yeah, I need to do this. He wanted me to check on it, and right now. I need to be out of the hospital walls.” She glanced at Pony. “Besides I trust Lisa will call. Or Jake.”

“He refuses to go to a big city hospital you know.”

“I know. He wants to make sure he’s close to Aunt Sam.” She bit her lip. “I’ll go back up at sunrise. Pretty sure my bicycle is still here.”

“You’ll call when you’re up and I’ll come get you.”

“If you want I’d be willing to stay so you’re not alone.” Roy spoke up.

She shook her head. “No it’s okay. Need to call my friend in Metropolis anyway. Catch up with your friend. And you’ll like Jake. He may be a little odd, but he usually is good when you’re lost.” She got out of the cab of the truck. “Thanks though.”

“I mean it Mir, call me I’ll come get you. You don’t need to be riding out there in the early hours. we’ve been having issues with coyotes so I would rather you call me alright?”

She gave a small nod. “I will Pony. And don’t worry about me not my first night in this place alone.” She gave Roy a wave. “Have fun up there.”

Pony waited until she actually got into the building. “She should be. At least for now.”

Roy still didn’t like the idea of the kid being left alone, though he noted that Pny didn’t pull away until he saw a light on in the building. “Come on, we need to get back before Lisa decides I’m sleeping in the doghouse.”

> I stole down to the waterfront  
>  To escape the desert heat.  
>  What on earth you gotta do around here  
>  To try and get yourself a drink  
>  Heard John the Baptist preaching  
>  "Make way for the King,  
>  But if you wanna recognize him,  
>  you gotta tell me all your sins"  
>  welcome to Struggleville – Edwin McCain

Roy woke in a cold sweat, he couldn’t remember exactly what his dream had been about, just knew that whatever it was, it had actually scared him.

In the distance a coyote howled. Part of him tensed at the sound. It was something he didn’t hear in Star City. The sounds were from the south, towards where the garage had been. He was hoping that she would be okay, he felt too far away to help her if she needed it.

“They’re just dogs, they can’t get to her.” The voice he heard had him look around the room he had been given. There was nothing there.

“Not again.” He pressed his palms to his temples trying to will the voice away. “Not now. I needed to get out of Star...” He whispered to himself. “I’m not going to listen.”

He caught movement in the corner of his eye and saw two animal ears disappearing from the window. Shaking his head he tried to clear it. Listening carefully, he could tell that everyone was still asleep in the small house that was the ‘inn’. Roy got up, pulling a shirt on over the sweats he was sleeping in, he carefully left the room, hoping that some cool water would help.

Making his way to the kitchen, he found he wasn’t the only one up. The man that was leaning against the wall, as if waiting for him, was older, his hair just starting to go salt and pepper. “Looks like I lost the bet I should know better than to bet against a trickster.” He smirked a little not looking up at Roy as he took a sip from the coffee he held.

“What are you talking about?”

Jake just chuckled. “You are kind of stubborn aren’t you?”

Roy just glared a moment before the older man laughed again holding up his hands. “Easy, we’ve been expecting you. Actually Red was expecting you back in Utah, but is pleased you came here. You would have come here anyway.”

Roy’s eyes narrowed, the man walked towards him, and he backed up. Jake poured himself more coffee. “Get yourself a cup, you’ll need it. And I’ll explain everything best I can. You’ll have a decision to make soon.”

The coyotes howled again, making Roy look out the window. It was still late enough that he could see the night sky, with all it’s stars, though not much else. The dogs were far though.

“Worried about her?”

“She’s there alone.” He admitted. In a city at least if someone was alone and something happened others would notice. Here, he wasn’t sure if a voice could carry on the mesa that far.

“She is alright. As is her uncle. I checked on him about ten minutes ago. He’s resting as easily as he can.” Jake held up the beeper from his belt. The hospital was just across the parking lot. Would take about thirty seconds to get there. He poured a fresh cup of coffee and stepped back to let Roy get some.

“How do you know I was thinking about her?”

“Because she guided you here. Both of you are on a journey. you’ll understand soon enough, but first we need to talk. I won’t put you through what Red wants unless you feel like you’re ready.” He nodded to the door. “Let’s talk outside son.”

“I’m not...” Roy sighed and nodded. “Sure.” He dropped some of the defensiveness he had been holding. The coolness of the early morning was actually refreshing and he found that the wrap around porch had a small table and some chairs. The bright pillows told him that was Lisa’s doing. Jake led the way there though and offered him a seat.

“How tied to your past are you?”

“I’m guessing you’re talking about Native side?” He asked holding the cup in both hands. Roy looked at it, catching sight of something just out of the corner of his eye. The black tipped ears were near the porch.

Jake followed his vision. “You’re seeing it already aren’t you?”

“It’s just from my condition that’s all. It’s a hallucination.”

Jake chuckled at that. “Okay Red, you’re right he will be tougher.” He sat back. “I saw the marks on your arm when we sat at dinner. They’re old, I’m guessing you’ve been clean a while.”

Roy tensed, the coffee mug shattering in his grip. “Fuck.”

Jake set his cup to the side. “Good thing I’m a doctor then. Stay there.” He stepped inside to get a towel. “Let’s go to the hospital alright, I’ll patch you up, don’t worry I won’t give you anything.”

Roy wanted to tell him to back off, but the older man’s touch on his shoulder was calming, it was comforting, like Felicity tried to be. Gods knew Oliver and Diggle both, as hard as they tried, couldn’t really be gentle.

> There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
>  Consuming, confusing  
>  This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
>  Controlling  
>  I can't seem  
>  To find myself again  
>  My walls are closing in  
> Crawling – Linkin Park

Jake was impressed that by the time he had cleaned up the cuts, the wounds weren’t as bad as he had thought. “You got lucky, with the shards I pulled out, you should have had stitches.”

Roy was silent a moment. “Something happened to me a while back. I, heal faster.”

“And are stronger. That was a new mug.” Jake chuckled even though Roy winced. “Don’t worry, you don’t hurt?”

He shook his head. “No I’m good.” He noted that the vision of the fox hadn’t followed them. “It was a hallucination?”

“The fox? You saw it didn’t you?”

He nodded.

“Red. He says you were drawn here for a quest. You’re lost. I can tell that just by looking at you. It won’t be easy, they never are, but you also feel like the kind of person that can’t be forced into things.” He added leaning against a counter giving Roy space, clearly realizing the kid before him was uncomfortable. “This place is protected from the spirits. But once you leave here you have to decide.”

Roy looked at his hand flexing it a bit. Closing his eyes a moment he thought back on everything Oliver had taught him, and how much he had lost his way since before the trip to Gotham, which hadn’t helped.

He remembered the terrified Robin, and how she clung to him while freaking out. “I can’t fail the birds again.” It was mumbled to himself. Roy never wanted to see another kid with that much fear in their eyes. “What do I have to do?” He added after a few moments, looking up at Jake as he did.

Jake watched him a few moments and nodded. “I’m going to have to give you something so you’ll slip under. I’m not sure how it will react though. So I can’t give you as much as I would give someone normally. This will make things a little harder. Only reason I’m saying this is your past.”

“Where?”

“I have everything I need here. Though once I give it to you, whatever happens from here on out is guided by the spirits not me. Would you like an anchor?”

They heard a truck pulling into the lot. “Damn it Pony I can walk.” Mira’s voice came.

Both ran to the doors seeing Mira being carried by Pony. There was a cut on her leg, and one across her arm.

“Mira?”

“I called Pony to come get me and stepped outside to get some air. This wasn’t a coyote, it was Butch’s damn shepherd.” She winced as Pony pushed past them.

“Where you want her?”

“Bay two. That way she won’t be hobbling far when she visits Issac.” Jake flashed Roy a sympathetic look. “Sorry, you’ll have to wait just a few minutes.”

“No, it’s okay make sure she’s okay.” He stepped aside, needing the air anyway. Roy Harper watched the sun rising, as he really thought about what he was going to do.

By the time that Jake came out of the hospital, Roy was still there, leaning against the wall, actually impressing himself, since he had thought that he would have left already.

“Thought about it?”

“I don’t think it would be a good idea to ask someone from back home. Not for this.” He ran a hand through his hair. “How’s she?”

“She’s fine, gave her some pain meds, she’s in with her uncle now.” Jake said leaning against the wall next to him.

“Mind if I go talk to her a few minutes?”

“I was abut to go make some breakfast. I’ll bring both of you omelets.”

> How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>  Leading you down, into my core  
>  Where I've become so numb, without a soul  
>  My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>  Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home  
> Bring me to life - Evanescence

Mira was holding her uncle’s hand. He hadn’t woken up, but the monitor was beeping softly. Roy watched her a few moments.

“He’s still here, Jake said he checked on him a few times.” She lowered brushed the hair from Issac’s face as he was lying there. “Jake also said you might ask me something.” She didn’t look up at Roy.

“I wouldn’t ask if I had anyone else. You don’t have to though.”

She shook her head. “Issac was an anchor for Jake. It was before he was actually accepted here. Jake asked him because he saw something good in Issac, even though at the time he was part of the police here, he was the only good cop in this county.” She bit her lip at that. “Though I’m curious, why me?”

“I don’t have anyone else. I mean I have friends, but I can’t ask them. Not about this.” He leaned against the wall looking at the floor. “I know sounds pathetic right?”

She shook her head. Her uncle had slipped under before she had left last night, and she knew he had a DNR order. Biting her lip she looked up. “You do know a good anchor is someone who has a little more of a connection right?”

“I know, it’s going to be tricky as it is. You’ve seen these before?”

She nodded. “Last time was Jake and Uncle here was the anchor. It was about ten years ago, and they both wanted me to know what was going to happen so I didn’t freak out. Back then Pony had a few mustangs, took me riding while they were down. To keep my mind ff things.” She watched the machines start to slow down and squeezed her uncle’s hand. “Issac, it’s okay, I’ll take care of things and I’ll go back to the big city like you wanted me to.” She whispered to him.

“I’ll go get Jake or Lisa alright?” Roy knew that she shouldn’t be alone, but also knew that there should be a doctor at hand. Luckily it was really more of a clinic than a hospital.

He was halfway across the building when he heard the machine flat line.

Jake and Lisa both came running, Lisa from where the kitchen was, Jake was coming in from outside. Roy stepped back so they could pass him.

“Mira, we need you to step outside hon.”

She stepped back out of the room, and Roy moved quickly catching her as she crumbled. He couldn’t think of anything to say, just held her, remembering the girl in Gotham.

> I'd like to believe we could reconcile the past  
>  Resurrect those bridges with an ancient glance  
>  But my old stone face can't seem to bring her down  
>  She remembers bridges, burns them to the ground  
> Cumbersome – Seven Mary Three

Mira sat numbly in the kitchen of the inn. Pony and Cookie were both moving around the kitchen preparing food. She was out of the way at least.

“Mir, okay, come on.” Pony gave a slight smile. “Let’s go grab Roy, and you know I have three mares now. Why don’t we go out to the mesa and back. Nothing we can do here for a few hours.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “We’ll be back before nightfall.”

She gave a nod. “I know what you’re doing Pony.” She let him lead her outside. “Won’t promise to have fun.”

“Oh I know just thought that you could get some fresh air. I know the reason and I’m not going to change that Hon, just feel you should get some air.” He tucked the hair from her face. “You’ve been far too quiet since that call back to the big city.”

Roy was with a few of the older teens in a pick up game of basketball. He was getting upset because his team was losing, though he had managed not to show it.

“Hey, Roy, want to come with us? I have a mare that could use a good run.”

“I’ve never ridden a horse.”

Mira smiled faintly. “Then come on. We need to talk anyway.”

Roy snatched up his shirt from where he had tossed it, brushing the dust off. Catching up to them as they headed for the barn he watched her limp. “Sure you should be riding?”

“Probably not, but Pony is right. Nothing I can do until tonight anyway.”

“We have to get back early so we’re only going an hour out and back.” Pony grabbed the tackle to saddle the horses. “Sorry Mir, that leg, you’re not going bareback.”

“I don’t plan on it. And don’t you dare English saddle it.” She found the jar of sugar cubes and grabbed some. “Here,” She handed some to Roy. “You look nervous, the horses feed off that so why don’t we get you close to one.”

“This is really out of my element.” Roy admitted as she took his wrist leading him to one of the stalls.

“All of us have that.” She held her free palm up with a sugar cube on it, her hand perfectly straight. “Hey Nina, remember me?”

Roy watched her as she stuck her hand into the stall, the dapple gray pony.

The pony stuck her head out after taking the cube. Licking at her hand. “Hey, missed you too.” She patted the muzzle. “Think you can show my friend here that horses aren’t scary?” She asked lightly letting Roy’s arm go.

There was a nod of the head and sniffing for more treats.

“Here, hold your hand out like I did. Don’t cup your hand, they can take fingers off.”

“You’re trying to convince me this is safe?”

“She’s as good as a well trained dog.” He gave a look. “Never said that damned Shepard was a good one.” She rolled her eyes. “Just do it Nina’s been here since I was little.”

“She isn’t even used for riding anymore. Jake says I should put her down, but she’s family.” Pony said as he lead out a chestnut colored pony already saddled. The back of the horse was level with Roy’s back.

“Hey Lightening.” Mira reached out to pat the pony. “Looking as beautiful as ever.”

“Was thinking for you and Roy bringing out Chasity and Cinders.”

“Chase would be good for Roy, she’s gentle. Tabs here?”

Pony shook his head. “She’s out on a rodeo circuit with Casey. I could grab Bubs,” Pony said as Mira watched Roy with the pony. Roy still looked a little freaked but not as bad. “See told you they’re gentle. You just have to give them a reason to be scared. And no, Cinders is okay Pony, thanks.” She took the reigns for him. Lightening put his head on her shoulder nuzzling for pets.

By the time Pony had the horses saddled Roy seemed at least a little comfortable around them. “When we’re out there stay by me alright?” Mira suggested as she held the reigns to his. “Pony’ll show you how to get on. Unless you want the step?”

“Step?”

“Mostly used by the therapy kids to get up, just makes things easier. Mira you’re using it. I’m not risking that leg, Pops would kill me. That is if Lisa didn’t first.”

“Show me how first, then we’ll see.”

One easy move Pony mounted his horse. Roy had watched the motion and after two tries and settling a startled horse and he had gotten it. Pony stayed near him as Mira got on the black mare. The slow trot was easy enough to keep to for a bit, Mira staying near Roy, humming as she rode. The tune was soft and calming, which seemed to work on both Roy and the horses.

“Mira sing us something.” Pony suggested once they were out of the village.

She bit her lip a moment. Two songs were stuck in her head, both she associated with her uncle. They were headed to the canyon that he and Jake loved to hunt in. Mira noticed that Pony had a bow and quiver with him.

“Hoping to get a turkey?”

“If I can, too late in the day for deer.”

Roy chuckled. “Now wish I had mine.”

“You an archer?”

“I dabble. Was something I got into back home. Had a teacher that insists it’s better than a gun. Not sure about that yet, but there is something about it.”

Pony nodded. “More of a challenge, it’s a warrior’s chance.”

Roy wasn’t sure about that, though he glanced over to Mira, who rolled her eyes. “Savage.” She raspberried Pony.

“Hey now, you like venison jerky.”

“Still savage, but anyone else calls my cousin that I get to hit them with a wrench right?”

“And you call me savage. You’re brutal.” He laughed.

“Cousins?”

“In a way, My uncle was his father’s blood brother. It’s weird okay.” She let Cinder keep to the trail and started singing.

> “I was a dam builder across the river deep and wide.  
>  Where steel and water did collide.  
>  A place called Boulder on the wild Colorado.  
>  I slipped and fell into the wet concrete below.  
>  They buried me in that great tomb that knows no sound.  
>  But I am still around.  
>  I'll always be around, and around, and around, and around, and around.”  
> The Highwaymen – The Highwaymen


	24. Plans set in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira's plan to keep Kon safe is in motion, while Bruce finds out some things and agrees to help Clark keep her safe. 
> 
> Two Titan teams may be forming?

Metropolis

 

Clark looked at the kid who was standing on the roof of the Daily Planet. He had heard the kid ask him to join him on the roof which had surprised him actually.

Though he recognized the kid. He was the one that had been at the apartment. Clark had come up to the roof as him, not Superman. Though the boy was slouched against the wall that surrounded the roof, looking at the doorway. He didn’t seem surprised at the man that had come to him.

“So Lex Luthor’s nemesis is a reporter.”

“Should I worry?”

“That I’ll attack you again? No. This was Mira’s idea she wants me to play nice while she’s out of town. And Lex has no idea I’m here. I ditched the detail.” He watched Clark a bit.

Clark eased slightly. “Who are you then?”

“Pretty sure your replacement. Though, not sure really. I mean Lex created me but I have more of a relationship with, well we could call her the prototype for the machine that was used for well...” He paused holding out his arms, “Me.”

Clark stayed back, still unsure what to say. Though the boy slipped a file out of the backpack he had with him. “What’s this?”

“Mira found the files. She says she’s horrible with software, but she thought that you’d need evidence on what Lex is doing. Right now she’s back home, the man that raised her is sick, and Lex’s resources are thin keeping an eye on her allowing me to slip out more often.” He handed the file over.

On the front of the purple folder with doodles of musical notations, was a sticky note. “This is everything on projects KR and Regenesis that I could find. I asked Kon here to take them directly to Superman, figuring you would know best how to deal with Cadmus and  Wiedergeburt. Both see us as property, a project, we do not wish to return to either lab, we just want to have a normal life. Or as normal as we can.“

Clark read the note again and glanced up at Kon, who was waiting. “You know I have to verify what’s in here.”

“We know.” Kon didn’t like her plan, but was playing it out, only because he couldn’t think of another that would be as good. “We found out he’s been modifying her work as well. She doesn’t want to build weapons, and going public about it would be more dangerous to her.” Kon balled his hands into fists, he was playing by Mira’s rules, even though he wanted to go deck Lex for putting her in that position. Part of him wondered if he had been playing her all along actually.

“Where is your friend?”

“For now safe, her uncle’s terminally ill, she went to spend the last few days with him. She’s alone, but has her phone on her. Anything happens I’m going to her, figure I can get there in five minutes if I have to. Unfortunately seems I didn’t get Superman’s flight ability.” He frowned at that. “Would cut the time down.”

Clark was glad he worded it that way even though he knew.“If she calls I’ll help go get her, but right now… I have some friends I would like to have verify these. How about we meet tomorrow? Should give them enough time to actually look things over.”

Kon thought a moment. “Tomorrow at noon, the cafe across the street.” He pointed to the diner he was talking about. “Mira introduced me to hot chocolate there.”

Clark looked at him. “Their hot chocolate is good, the Belgian waffles are better.”

Kon gave a quizzical look.

“You’ve never had them?”

“No, honestly I usually only eat pizza. It’s what Mira likes when she actually eats. She tends to skip meals a lot.”

Clark was sure that Lex would pay better attention to assets than that. “Then we’ll meet at noon and I’ll introduce you to them. And we’ll decide if we should go help your friend r give her space tomorrow alright?”

Kon nodded. “I know how to find you, we weren’t sure that would work actually. Not until she found out I could hear her whispering in the next room as she packed.”

“So you’re still learning about your abilities too?”

“Yes.”

Clark frowned at that. Lex already knew how to kill him, the thought of him experimenting on a pair of kids had him cringe inwardly. He needed to get these files to Bruce, and then needed to talk to Lois. He watched the boy jump to the next rooftop and go to the fire escape. Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed the number.

“What’s up about to go into a meeting.” Bruce replied, the background sounded like he was at the office.

“How long will it be? I think you will want to look over that was just handed to me as well.” He started flipping through it, noting how well organized the file was. The girl, Mira, had to have done it. And her file was to the front. She was just a baby, had just turned sixteen. It was way too young to be dealing with everything she was dealing with now.

“Should be two hours, want me to go there?”

“No, I’ll go to you. I can have Lois cover for me here. Anyone there?” He was meaning the cave.

“The kids should be.” There was a pause. “Should I cancel?”

“No, I’ll stick around and wait for you.”

> I'm fine in the fire  
> I feed on the friction  
> I'm right where I should be  
> Don't try and fix me  
> Fix me – 10 Years

Rayan was the one that opened the door. She was still in her school uniform. “Clark, hi!”

“You’re looking better Rayan.”

She nodded stepping back to let him in. “Bruce isn’t here at the moment.” She knew he was a welcome guest though.

“I know I called before I came, though wondering if the other you is around. I need a his advice on something more than Bruce’s.” He let her lead the way towards the kitchen. “Good afternoon Alfred.”

“Mr. Kent,” Alfred smiled.

“Actually your input might be helpful too Ray, with your past, you would have a different view of things.”

“Oh?” She snagged a piece of cheese from the tray Alfred was making and yelped when he tapped her shoulder.

“Miss Grayson, you’ll ruin your appetite.”

Rayan stuck her tongue out at him and Clark noted the soft smile the older man gave.

“Would you care for tea or coffee Mr. Kent?” He turned his attention to Clark not bothering to stop her a second time, knowing that she’d eat.

“Coffee would be fine if there’s any made.” He caught Rayan was on her phone probably sending Dick a text since he had asked for him as well.

“I shall make a fresh pot. Would you like more tea Miss Grayson.”

“I’m going to switch to juice actually. I have enough caffeine in me for right now.” She popped the cheese cube into her mouth, and chewed quickly swallowing before her phone went ff. Checking it she nodded. “Dick says he’ll be here in a few minutes. He was downstairs.”

Clark knew that he shouldn’t go down without Bruce being there. Though he did set the backpack on one of the stools at the counter. He was debating if he should explain things or not, but Alfred placed a cup before him. “Huh thank you.”

“So, Bruce texted saying you had something to look into. Anything I can help with?” Rayan asked as she poured some juice into a glass and walked up to them.

Clark took a sip of his coffee noting that Alfred had already added the sugar to it in the right amount. “I’ve been here too often.”

“Not enough if you ask me. You help ground him when he is here.” Alfred moved to finish getting dinner ready. “Will you be staying this evening?”

“Only if you don’t mind. Lois’s having a girl’s night.”

Rayan snagged another cheese cube, putting it on a cracker.

“As for why I’m here. Had an interesting meeting. And want to have some verification. So unless you’re as good as Dick or Bruce,” He saw her frown slightly. “So no?”

“Nope sorry. Didn’t need to back home. Here I still feel behind actually.” She set her glass down. “Dick and Jason are teaching me though.”

As if summoned Dick came into the kitchen talking on the phone with Donna. “I checked, you and Kori should be good for it tonight, just remember tomorrow you need to be here. Rachel already is asking if the two of you will be here when we meet the other kid.” He glanced up at the trio and gave a nod. “I’ll call later okay?” He hung up after a moment. “Clark, Bruce said you wanted to talk to us.”

Clark chuckled. “Yeah. Have something I want you to look into. I’ve heard about Cadmus. But Wiedergeburt, is something I‘ve never heard of.“

Rayan looked up hearing Cadmus though. “That place exists here too? My Bruce thought they did some shady stuff back home. Could never find proof, but we were too busy trying to prepare for Ra’s attacking.” She tucked hair behind her ear.

Clark reached out touching her shoulder and she touched his hand. “It’s okay, though if we need to investigate with someone going in. I’m good tonight.”

“You are not Miss Grayson, don’t you have that test tomorrow?”

“It’s for French class. One of the languages I am actually pretty good at. And I have an A in there already.”

“If we decide that’s the action I’ll take you with me. But right now we don’t know if we should or not.” Dick said as Clark handed over the file. He read the note and glanced at Clark.

“The girl is safe for now. She’s out of state, I didn’t pressure the other kid more about it, he wanted me to check that out tonight and we’ll meet tomorrow.”

Dick was flipping through the file. “Wiedergeburt? Rebirth?“ He shrugged. „Haven‘t heard of that one.“

“I did a little searching before leaving the office. It’s a genetic research company based in Berlin. Other than that, there’s not much on the website. And you can’t contact anyone through it.”

“Might be a shell.” Dick thought a moment. “You ask Vic to look into it?”

“He’s currently busy with something else.”

> While looking through your old box of notes  
> I found those pictures I took that you were looking for  
> If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
> That time at the mall - you and me in the dressing room  
> Better Than Me - Hinder

Baltimore

 

Bunny scowled as she saw the man waiting by the doorway when her shift had ended. She had changed into street clothes, instead of her cute costume of the day, her hair pulled up. The man wasn’t supposed to be there. He had a restraining order against him and she was still carefully hiding the bruises from the last time they were together.

“Problem Miss Bunny?” The voice near her was the young man that Diana had brought to the cafe. She had seen him almost everyday since, and she was enjoying his company.

“I told you it’s just Bunny. The guy waiting out there is just bad news.” She pulled her bag over her shoulder more. “Let me just make a quick phone call,” She figured scaring her ex off with one of the cops that frequented the cafe. She wouldn’t ask one on duty, but it helped now and then.

Alessandro looked at the man. “Want me to talk to him?”

“He’s threatened others if they got too close. I don’t want you getting hurt.” She had fetched the shop phone. “He’s breaking the restraining order anyway.”

Alessandro looked confused a moment as she turned to talk to someone on the phone. Setting his bag down, things that he had picked up to learn about the world of man, he stepped out the cafe door.

“Wait! Alessandro, don’t.” Bunny started after him hoping to stop the taller man from being hurt.

Once outside she felt a hand grab her wrist and she dropped the phone, which shattered on the concrete.

“Now Bunny what did I say if I saw you talking to another man, you’re still mine.”

“You should treat my friend with more respect.” Alessandro’s voice was perfectly calm as he looked at the pair. Bunny stomped on the foot of the man that had grabbed her wrist, getting a satisfying yelp from him, though he twisted her arm up behind her placing his free arm around her neck. “I would let my friend go now. Women are not property, and it is clear that Miss Bunny doesn’t wish to go anywhere with the two of you.”

“Funny, I was thinking she’s more a dog.” her ex smirked at his friend, “though I can see how she’s like a rabbit.”

Bernice heard the sirens coming close, the person she had been on the line with must have switched it to emergency when she had dropped the phone.

“Alessandro, please, don’t get hurt because of-” She paused when she saw her ex kneeling on the ground, the fluid movement of the redhead had been quick, and unexpected. He had his back to the man that had her and didn’t even turn yet. His right foot was firmly planted on the ground, but his left knee was bent, as if he had kicked out with it.

“Would you mind letting her go? I am sure that that noise, is something you don’t want to deal with. And if I hear you’ve harmed her I won’t be as nice.”

Bunny was shoved forward, the man scrambling to check on his buddy as Alessandro pulled the smaller woman behind him and stepped back, just as cops arrived.

As well as Wonder Woman, Diana landed carefully in front of the pair.

> I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
> I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do
> 
> Just don't deny it  
> Don't try to fight this, and deal with it  
> And that's just part of it
> 
> I don’t care - Apocalyptica

Clark hadn’t slept at all after Bruce and Dick’s findings. To make things worse, Mira had been on Bruce’s radar, but Lex had swiped in ahead of him. Though looking at the kid, who was leaning against the wall waiting for him. He had his foot tapping, listening to music, he could hear it as he walked up, and the boy pulled the earbuds out.

“Thought you would wait inside?” Clark gave a small smile, it looked like the kid hadn’t slept much either.

“Couldn’t sleep, more worried about what will happen to us because of this.”

Clark moved up the steps holding the door for him. “We’ll talk inside.” He was still wishing that Mira was there as well, with what Bruce and Diana had told him last night, he wanted to get the kids somewhere safe. Away from anywhere Lex could get to them, at least until they could figure out what to do.

Finding his and Bruce’s booth was open he motioned for the kid to take Bruce’s usual seat.

“Hey Clark, not dragging Lois in this morning?”

“Not this time Deb, could you get us two Belgian waffles, coffee and a hot chocolate?”

“Sure thing, what topping would you like?”

Kon thought a moment about toppings he knew went on them. “Cherries.” He responded.

“Strawberry here, and extra whipped cream on both please.”

“Whipped cream?”

“You’ll like it.” Clark smiled at him. He was watching the kid’s face, trying to see how much was him, and how much was Lex. The build was more lanky, like Lex, though the eyes that looked back at him, Clark saw those every day in the mirror.

“So, since it’s just you, I’m guessing you believed the files that Mira gave you?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah, and trust me the first chance I get I will be having a talk with him.” He relaxed his hand. “Though right now, the others are putting a group together, others who just want to do some good. They’re having a dinner tonight so the team can meet and see how it works in neutral territory. If you want to go, I can bring you.”

Kon thought a moment and shook his head. “No, I want to be free in case she calls. And I’m still in place so that I can keep an eye on things. Security has been acting weird since she left actually, and he’s had more lawyers about.”

Clark frowned at that. “You know why?”

Kon shook his head. He had tried listening in, but the office had a white noise generator. Mira had found it before and tried, but couldn’t figure out how to.

“I’ll check into it. You have a place to go that’s not tied to him?”

“Have a few places to hang out at. Why?”

“I want you to lay low, try to keep contact with him down for now, at least as much as you can. I’ll find out from the others the plan and explain your situation to them. We’re going to have to tread lightly with this because she is one of his employees. And apparently that other company is insisting she has their property. Meaning if we don’t act carefully she could get hurt.”

“I can protect her. She’s my sister.” Kon meant it too. “I’m not scared of Lex. He wouldn’t dare hurt her. He’s scared of me.”

“But he can hurt us. He knows how. What do you think would happen if you weren’t there to protect her.”

Kon started to say something, but Deb was coming up with their drinks. Which gave him time to run scenarios through his head. As she walked away he sighed. “You’re right. Looks like she saw that before she left too, hell she had the file ready. Meaning she had probably been planning something like this, at least with Kon getting in contact with Superman. “She’s been manipulating me too.” He growled low.

“She was looking out for you, the notes hidden in the files, she kept pleading with us to take care of you not both of you just you.” Clark slipped out the envelope he had in his pocket with the sticky notes.

The notes were all there, in her handwriting. Kon read through them as their meals were delivered to their table. Kon couldn’t be pissed at her. After all there were notes to him as well, explaining she did what she did to make sure that at least one of them were free. She’d take any punishment that Lex decided for her actions, but only after her Uncle’s affairs were settled..

“Do you want to go get her now?”

Kon was shocked at the question. Though he thought a moment. “No. She needs this time with her uncle. He’s the one that raised her taking her away right now would be worse than what she’s done just now. And… I can’t find it in me to be mad at her. I’m trying, but I would have done the same thing. I did do the same thing playing distraction while she got on a bus.”

“Okay I’ll talk to them tonight, you hang tight. If you need to here.” Clark jotted an address on a business card. “The woman there is Martha, tell her that I sent you and she’ll take care of things until I can get there alright?”

“Smallville.” He said the name softly and was hit by memories of an old farm. Shaking his head he tried to brush them away for now. Though the thoughts were calming, peaceful, welcoming. “You grew up there.”

Clark was taken back at that. “You have my memories?”

“And some of his. What I feel from this… Comfort, peace, welcoming. Like Mira’s been. It’s not cold and clinical like the stuff I know from him.” With that he took his first bite of waffle, grimacing ever so slightly at the cherry, though finding he did like it. “Okay these, are great.”

> Are you ready to go  
> 'Cause I'm ready to go  
> What you gonna do baby, baby  
> Are you going with me  
> 'Cause I'm going with you  
> When Worlds Collide – Powerman 5000

Being in a car with Bunny, whom insisted driving to Jersey after the incident with her Ex and the fact that Alice had insisted she shouldn’t be alone, had been fun. She had kept to the promise of not stopping anywhere at least, with the exception of getting gas and snacks.

Though Alessandro and Bernice White both stood outside her Civic, which was idly outside the gates to the address that Diana had given them. They were in Gotham, and the gates and address...

“I don’t think I dressed properly for this...” Bunny was wearing one of her steampunk dresses, minus the ears. Though her hair was twisted up into twin knots that trailed down.

“This is the right address though. I do not think that she would lie to us. Why does this man have gates?”

“Bunny closed her eyes a moment. “I forgot you haven’t lived around this sort of thing. Well other than Diana being a princess.” She had a feeling they were looking weird standing out there next to a car that was more rust than metal, so she motioned for him to get back in the car and prayed it would start if they were allowed in through the gate. “I’ll explain on the way up.”

“Okay,” He was puzzled at that but let her hit the button for access.

“Can I help you?” the voice was British, and male.

“Diana Prince asked us to be here by six, I know we’re still early.” She glanced at her watch, only by twenty minutes, she had made good time.

“Ah Miss White and Mr Alessandro right?” Alfred was amused at her stuttering. “Come up the drive, I will show you where you can park once you’re up here.”

“Thank you.”

The drive up wasn’t long, though was long enough for her t explain things to Alessandro. Though she realized once they were up there, why Diana had told them an overnight bag. She hadn’t told them to go to a hotel first. An older man came out of the house in a dark suit.

Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the car, along with Alice as Diana stepped out of the house.

“You brought your car? Bunny, I thought I said bring your brother’s. Glad it made it.” Diana brushed past the older man hugging both of them.

“If I had actually looked up the address first I would have. This… Isn’t what I expected.” She returned the hug.

“Your guests should at least wash up a little before dinner. Do you want me to get your luggage?”

“Wait…. we’re staying here tonight?”

That had Bunny blush more.

“Of course you are. Though from here on out you’re going to have to keep a secret Bernice.”

She fretted a moment. “What have you gotten me into?”

“Something fun Bunny!” Donna came bounding out of the house. “When Diana said you were coming I almost squealed.” She hugged the tiny girl tightly.

“Lady Troy.” Alessandro gace a polite bow.

“Alessandro please we’re not on Themiscrya, It’s just Donna.” She paused a moment then pulled him into a hug as well. “You’re won’t want to go back after this.”

Alfred had already moved to the car. Bunny picked up her bag from the back seat. “I’ll help you.”

> In the dark  
> I can feel you in my sleep  
> In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
> Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
> Forever I will live for you  
> Awake and Alive - Skillet

Alice could tell that Bunny was trying to process things, though he was too. From Donna he had heard stories about Robin, and leaning against the wall, seated on a couch and the floor were three, the original, whom he had heard so much about, his replacement, and one that was displaced from her world. Of course none of them were in costume, and The men that he knew as Batman and Superman were there as well.

Two other kids who had been introduced as Rachel and Garfield were on the other couch giggling at the pair’s reactions. They had been there themselves a few months before after all.

“Your brother is going to hate me for getting you involved Bernice.”

That snapped Alice back.

“i see what you mean by secrets though. I mean I get the Daily Planet because my professors at school insist reading other papers is a good way of knowing the feel of the public when it comes to actually doing my job.” She bit her lip a moment.

“And what would that be?”

“I’m in school to be a lawyer sir.” She looked at Bruce.

Bruce laughed lightly, not a mean laugh, but it was clear he was trying to calm her. They had chatted through dinner and he had found that he found her company relaxing. The fact she wanted to be a lawyer surprised him though, he thought she’d be going into a medical field. Or even a teacher, she had that feel about her.

“What?”

Dick grinned. “Took you more for a teacher type honestly.”

Bunny blushed. “I didn’t take the original Robin as a cop either. I mean I kind of guessed that route, but when you disappeared, I thought it was because someone got the best of you. Hard to say it, but the news abut you being in Detroit actually brightened my day.”

Dick looked down at that. “I wanted out. Would have if Rachel hadn’t come into my life.” He glanced over at her. “And Rachel, I’m not blaming you for it, you just gave me an excuse I was looking for to stay in the game alright.”

“Donna told so many stories about you on her visits back though, I’m still… “ Alice shook his head. “it’s just an honor meeting you.”

“So,” this was from the girl sitting on the floor. “Diana and Bruce thought since Dick has his team, we’d try a different approach.”

“Miss White, you are welcome to know this information, you made it this far and didn’t run. But I don’t think you’re cut out for this kind of work.” Bruce admitted, worried about her safety and the fact that if she did go the lawyer route.”

“I will not allow her to put herself in such danger.” Alice spoke up after a moment. “Her brother would clearly blame me if she was hurt.”

Bunny looked at him. “Bunny is fine Mr. Wayne, and I’ll keep the secret, but I want to be included if I can. Alessandro is still learning about our world, and I we him to at least be a guide.” She bit her lip. “I understand the problems it can cause, so if I can, I would rather have a role where I’m not in the field. Would that make you feel better Alice?”

He thought a moment and nodded. “If that is okay then I will try this team. As it is the wish of...”

Diana sighed. “I suggested it yes, but this is your choice alone Alessandro. Just like Donna had to make her choice, and I feel others will have to make in the future. I won’t think any different if you want to back out.”

He nodded. “Can I have the rest of the night to think it over?”

“Before you make a decision though, why don’t we go talk?” Donna pushed herself off the couch she was seated on. “We told you the basics, but coming from the island. I think you should know everything first.” She smiled. “You don’t mind do you Bunny?”

She shook her head. “We’re friends I mean… Yeah.”

“Good. Dick, you too, come on.”

The thought that Dick would be joining them had Alessandro feel the blush that was coming. One of his idols was actually going to talk to him.

As the trio left, Rayan bounced to her feet. “Okay come on Bunny you and Alice got here late you missed the tour.” She grinned.

Bruce shook his head as Jason gar and Rachel joined her, leaving him with Kori, Diana and Clark. “What of the other two?”

“He’s staying in Metropolis until she returns. Unless I get a call from Ma.” Clark smiled a little. “I think I’d feel better if I knew the two were away from Lex before I even talked to him. Though Kon said something about lawyers being there.”

“Should I get Dick?”

Bruce shook his head. “Actually I was going to ask if you’d walk with me Miss Anders.” Diana was curious about Dick’s friend.

When the two left Clark looked at Bruce. “So what do we do?”

“I have my people already on it. As soon as I found emancipation papers that were signed to be finalized with his death certificate, we just have to make sure it’s public record soon. And you’re in place to do that.” Bruce handed over a USB drive. “We just need to find her.”

“Kon knows where she is. He wouldn’t tell me just in case someone was listening in on our conversation I guess. Or he doesn’t trust me. Either way was a smart move on his part.”

“I’ll do what I can alright, you figure out what you’re going to do about him?”

“They both didn’t ask to exist. The fact both of them were made to be weapons,” Clark sighed. “I haven’t talked to Lois yet about it either. But I know I’m not responsible, but I feel like I should help the kid. And it’s a given I’m going to do what I can to help his friend.”

“Careful, you’ll end up with a flock of kids around. Pretty sure Lois isn’t ready to be a mom.” Bruce grinned. “They’ll be okay.”


	25. Dragonflies and Foxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is going up a week late. I am hoping this doesn't offend anyone since yay white girl writing something she doesn't know... 
> 
> Which is why I tried to keep it super vague.

Bullet Texas  
Greason’s garage

The garage had mostly been cleaned out. It was closed, and would stay that way, though it wasn’t empty. Three horse blankets were on the floor, Mira, Ry and Jake sat on one. The shaman was mixing things into a bowl.

Mira reached up tugging the leather strap that held her hair into a ponytail, wrapping it around her wrist, securing it.

“This isn’t the same ritual you did with Uncle.”

“No it’s not. This quest isn’t like ours had been. There is still time for both of you to back out.” He watched them. They had been warned that if things went wrong, he might not be able to pull them out of it.

Roy looked at her as she sat in the dim sunlight from the window. The teen was in shorts and a cropped tank, her light hair mussed up from her taking it down. He ran his hand through his own hair, which was getting long, but he didn’t care.

“It’s up to you Mr. Harper. This is your quest.” She was sitting on her legs, her hands on the blanket at her sides.

“You sure you want me risking your life kid?”

“We’ll be okay.” She nodded. “And I trust that you’ll keep me safe.”

“The two of you will be bound after this. Spiritually, breaking that bond will be nearly impossible.” Jake went over his warnings again, wanting to make sure a hundred percent that they both knew that this would be a life changing event.

“Think you can handle a bratty tech?” Mira countered.

Roy smirked at her. “Only if you can handle this dumb ass.” He helped as she slapped him. “Ow what was that for?”

“Only self depreciation allowed here is mine.” She grinned back at him as he set his baseball cap to the side.

“Brat.”

“I know.”

Jake chuckled at their antics. The kids would be fine. “Okay, enough clowning around. I really want to know if the two of you are ready for this?”

Both nodded as he put the last ingredient in the bowl. “I’m going to warn you this is going to taste like shit.” He poured tequila into the bowl and handed it to Mira first. “The anchor first.”

“She’s a minor,” Roy started and Jake chuckled.

“This isn’t her first shot.”

“Really it’s fine Roy, it’ll be fine.” She took the bowl in her hands. “All of it?”

“Half, you both have to share it.”

She nodded. Though she frowned as she smelled it. “Ugh, okay next time we do something like this, you’re going first Lost Boy.” She downed her portion of it grimacing.

“Lost boy? Really that’s the best you could come up with.” He accepted the bowl she held. “Okay, I think I’d rather have the tea my friend makes back home.” He grimaced at the scent alone. The fact the kid had downed it, came off as a challenge he had to do. There was no way he was going to let a kid best him. Looking at the mixture he swallowed hard before downing it. “Now what?”

He glanced over, and saw that Mira had fallen back on the blanket. He felt he was falling as well.

> Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
> So I don't know what's real and what's not  
> Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
> So I can't trust myself anymore  
> I'm dying again  
> Going under - Evanescence

Roy groaned as he sat up. He remembered falling, but not why. He just remembered that he needed to do something.

A fox bounded past him, making him look towards the doors of an old barn. Roy never remembered being on a farm.

A small girl, in a white sundress with some sort of design on it.

“Hey wait!” Roy scrambled to his feet and followed after the barefooted girl. The fox danced around her making the girl laugh and twirl in a circle.

“Little girl?” Roy slowed down, and the fox sat at her feet. He noted the design on the girl’s dress, little purple dragonflies.

“You’re not going to tell Uncle I’m up here are you? Pony was going to let me go riding with him. And I really want to see the horses,” She bit her lip a little, looking like she wanted to step back when he dropped to one knee so he could be at her height. The girl was light haired, and her vibrant eyes peeked out of long bangs.

“No I’m not, I’m looking for something, and I think your friend might know the way.” He nodded to the fox next to her.

“Red?” She was quiet a moment. “He says you should follow me. It’s that way.” She pointed towards a dark area. “Says it’s scary. But nothing scares me. ‘cept the lake. But that’s that way,” She pointed the other way where it was still bright.

“You don’t like the lake?”

She shook her head. “I don’t like fishies. They’re slimey and flop to much.”

Roy laughed at that. Though he took her offered hand. “Why don’t we go find your friend.”

Taking a few steps the scene changed. The little girl was still holding his hand, and still barefooted though a look around, he knew where they were. The hall was filthy, he wouldn’t walk there barefooted, not knowing what hid in the shadows. “I’m going to have to carry you, I don’t want you stepping on anything.” He turned to look, but the little girl was gone.

“Shit.” There was a wall behind him, so the little girl couldn’t have gone that way. He searched the darkened hall. “Where’d you go, this isn’t the place for you,” He frowned as he moved. His arm itched, and he shoved the feeling away.

The door at the end of the hall was one that Roy recognized all too well. He didn’t want to enter it, not while remembering that had happened there. He had almost overdosed, would have died there alone if it hadn’t been for the fact the place was raided at about the same time. He had been so out of it he hadn’t run when the others had scattered.

He found himself stopping just before the door. His hand went to his arm rubbing it lightly. He hadn’t found the little girl. Pushing the door open, he braced himself for what he’d find.

He didn’t expect to see Mira, a few years younger than he had met her. Sitting on a bed holding her head.

“Mira?”

“Make it stop. The nightmares, make them stop.” She whispered low.

He neared her, and noted that her face was different, her skin was paler, almost translucent, the room looked strange to, something underwater, tendrils brushed over the walls and she yelped, cowering more.

“Mira?” Roy took another step closer to her. “Mira you’re safe, remember I said you’d be safe.” He reached out for her shoulder. Machinery moved around them, it sounded like a poorly tuned orchestra honestly and he had to cover his ears. A blur moved ff to the left. Roy watched it, not sure if he should leave her. The fear in the very alien eyes, solid violet, and seemed larger, almost insectoid, which almost had him pull back.

“I don’t want to be a weapon… don’t make them turn me into one.” She begged. Roy touched her shoulder. He knew which way he had to go, the fox “Red” had gone ahead, but he couldn’t leave her.

“It will be okay, I’ll go stop them and we’ll get out of here okay? I’ll come back to find you just stay here, hidden. You’ll be safe.”

“I hear them scratching in my head… I can’t understand the voices.”

Roy made her look at him. “I will come back for you alright? You’ll be okay. You need to stay here I don’t want you getting hurt alright? Stay here I’ll come back for you.”

She curled up again sobbing,

It hurt actually leaving her like that, but one of the rules was that the two of them would only have three minutes under. Any more and they would risk not being able to return at all. He had no idea how much time had passed already.

Crawling through the machines that the fox had slipped through he grimaced. Gears were far too close, if he had to fight, there was no way to do so safely. Frowning he pushed on. The vision of Mira crying still fresh in his mind. He had already determined that he wasn’t going to fail another kid.

Breaking through the gears he saw the fox patiently waiting. “Oh so now you wait. What the hell was all that?” He growled slightly.

The fox flicked it’s tail as it stood.

“You’re mocking me aren’t you? Well come on, I need to hurry right? What else are you planning on showing me?” The fox headbutted his hand as they walked. They were moving towards a darker area, when he saw the tarps hanging he stopped, it was too familiar.

“I did the things he accused me of. Why show me this I have never hidden from that fact.” Roy heard struggling within the makeshift room. “...no...”

He shoved through the sheeting and saw the girl from Gotham for a brief moment, her wrists cuffed above her, and gagged with a rag and tape over it. She was crying, her blue eyes showing fear. An IV was in her arm, the same sick looking liquid she had been given back in Gotham. As he stepped closer, her hair lightened, Mira’s head was down, despite her arms still being bound she looked like she was almost resting easily. The fox was seated behind him, as if to say this was his choice.

Roy reached out, his hand was in the gloves he wore as Arsenal, even though he knew that gear was in the bag he had at the inn, tucked in the bottom of it.

He brushed the hair back from her face. “Mira, please be okay.” He carefully released her cuffs allowing her to fall forward where he caught her. Lowering t the ground he cradled her, realizing he was hearing Jake’s voice.

> Oh, a storm is threat'ning  
> My very life today  
> If I don't get some shelter  
> Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away
> 
> War, children, it's just a shot away  
> It's just a shot away  
> War, children, it's just a shot away  
> It's just a shot away  
> Gimme Shelter – Stone Sour feat Lizzy Hale

Roy scrambled as he woke. Jake was working doing CPR on her.

“Come on Mir, don’t do this to me.” He hadn’t noticed Roy was awake yet.

When she coughed, he released the breath he had been holding.

“Jake?” She saw the tears the older man had. “Did it fail?”

Jake sat back almost laughing. “Have to ask him. You stopped breathing 30 seconds after you two fell back.”

“I think it worked, but you… I don’t...” He paused, she was sitting up and winced slightly. “Mira?”

“Ow moving my wrists hurts.” Her wrists showed marks as if she had been bound. Her ankles showed the same marks.

“Let me see.”

Jake’s voice sounded slightly off. Mira hadn’t looked up yet.

“It’s okay, just a little tender.” She admitted. “I don’t remember how I got them though.” She flexed her hands, they were sore, but she was sure she’d be okay. Roy watched as the man grew larger, his hair greying.

“Mira, move.” He tried reaching for her to pull her behind him, but the man’s hand lashed out catching his arm, while the free one went for her throat.

Mira clawed at the arm.

“You know this time Oliver Queen can’t save you.” Slade stood, bringing Mira up with him as she tried to fight him. The marks on her wrists were covered bu handcuffs now.

Roy pulled back only to keep Slade from squeezing her neck. When he did he was in his costume, complete with his quiver and bow. Though there was a lack of arrows.

“You should still be locked up.” He didn’t dare go for the bow, though caught the panicked look on her face.

“Should I now?” Mira was thrown in Roy’s direction. He caught the girl, which hindered him drawing a weapon, but allowed Slade to draw his blades. Both Mira and Roy had fallen to the ground, Roy twisting enough to try to break her fall, which had his arm pinned under her for a moment. “Personally would have rather had you and his sister,” Slade walked closer to them and Mira rolled away from Roy freeing his arm. He managed to bring his bow up to block the sword, not bothering to see if Mira would be okay, Slade was focusing on him, not her for now. He’d have to make sure that stayed the case. Though he wasn’t sure if he could actually best the other Mirikuru enhanced man.

Oliver had barely been able to last time.

Slade danced back as Roy pulled, twisting out of the way of the blade, swinging his bow around like a bat at the larger man.

Roy risked a glance seeing that the girl was okay for now. She had scooted herself against the wall out of the way and was tugging at the chains trying to loosen them. Though the glance had cost him. Slade had recovered, and was swinging his blade around again. Roy rolled out of the way, wishing he had arrows, though he didn’t want to get the distance he’d need for his bow with Mira still close enough to be hurt.

He managed to avoid the sword and felt for the broken arrow that he used to message Oliver, in close combat it would be easier to use the tip as a blade.

Another roll out of the way and he had the blade, it wasn’t much of one, but at least it was a weapon. Though he had gotten too far from Slade, who was turning his attention to Mira now. “Which order will it be boy, the girl first? Or should I let her watch you suffer first.”

Roy launched himself at Slade, he wasn’t going to let the man touch her. The arrow tip went into Slade’s wrist, making him drop the sword, though Roy was still off balance from his attack making it easy for Slade to bat him across the room.

Roy hit the wall stunning him a moment. He shook his head trying to clear it as he watched Slade pull the arrow from his wrist. He moved up to Mira, pulling her to her feet by her wrists. The arrow was used to hold her wrists above her, slammed into the wall deep enough to support her as she stood tiptoed on the floor against the wall.

She spit in his good eye, only to get slapped hard enough that Roy heard the sound. Her head lolled forward as Roy charged at Slade again, this time grabbing up Slade’s own dropped sword. Slade heard the noise from Roy and turned wiping the spit from his face.

His turning allowed Roy to find a target. He gave a feral yell as the blade sank deep into the socket, shocking Slade the few moments it registered. Roy pulled the sword out and slashed at his neck, blood covering both him and Mira as the body fell.

He tossed the sword away trembling. He could feel his stomach heave, and took in deep breaths, trying hard to forget about the fact there was a body in two pieces on the floor. Glancing over, he saw Mira was gone. The cuffs still there stuck to the wall, but she wasn’t there anymore.

> I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
> It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
> I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
> I know you're watching,  
> I can feel you out there  
> My Demons - Starset

This time Roy woke Lisa was with Mira doing CPR while Jake was nursing his arm. Roy was still lying on the blanket in the garage. “What happened?”

“You both flat lined. You’re only been under a minute and a half.” Jake commented as Roy rolled to his side, unable to stop from getting sick. He remembered the scent of blood.

“Mira?” He wasn’t looking at her, unsure what to say, but his chest hurt. Glancing over between them he saw that Lisa must have brought a defibrillator with her. “You shocked me?”

“We needed to pull you out first. We tried pulling her out first, but you pulled her back in.” Jake relaxed when he heard Mira cough.

“It’s okay Mira, you’re going to be okay.” Lisa whispered to her as she curled up on the blanket. Finally looking over, he could see a burn mark on her wrist, it had a vague bug like shape, the wings spreading around where the marks from the cuffs had been.

“How was she hurt?”

“It showed up moments after you two went down. Lisa was already on the way, and since she didn’t show signs f it hurting we didn’t do anything.” Jake helped him up one handed. “Though you have some strength on you boy. I swear you snapped something when I tried to wake you.”

Roy frowned. “I’m sorry.” He meant it too.

Movement from Mira had him glance over as she scrambled for the trashcan. Roy sat up slowly watching Lisa go to calm the kid down.

“I need air.”

“You need to settle down first. And Pops stay still damn it I need to splint that still.”

“I’m fine kid.” Jake move to open the garage doors to get fresh air into the room. “Check on the kid’s wrist. I swear this was more intense than I’ve seen in a long time.”

Roy stayed still, he should have warned them about his strength, it hadn’t even been a thought, though he hissed, his hand going up to his left forearm, looking down he saw he had the same brand like mark on his arm, only his looked more like a tribal fox pouncing.

“You okay?” Jake looked at him having heard the hiss. The older man moved back to his side. “Let me see.”

Roy moved his hand and there was nothing there.

“Any pains?” Jake tapped the spot gently.

“No, nothing. Just saw something for a moment.” He caught Mira still looking at his arm. Her wrist still showing her mark. “Really Jake, could you please let her check your wrist. I’m okay just need to sort through things.”

Mira was kneeling against the floor as Lisa went to get her a drink. She returned with cold cans from the kitchen, handing one to Mira, and walking over to Roy and her father. “Here Mr. Harper, you look like you could use it too.”

He looked at what he was offered. “Ginger ale?”

“Settles your stomach, With your reaction to the tonic Pops gave, we’re sticking to natural remedies for both of you until I’m sure that you’re really okay. Though I’m not sure if I can help with any psychological damage of this.” She sighed. “Seriously I think the whole vision quest thing is barbaric and old fashioned.” She went to Jake holding out a hand. “Your hand.”

> I tear my heart open  
> I sew myself shut  
> And my weakness is  
> That I care too much  
> And my scars remind me  
> That the past is real  
> I tear my heart open  
> Just to feel  
> Scars – Papa Roach

Roy watched Mira as she sat at the table looking through paperwork. It had been three hours since Lisa and Jake had left. “You good? I mean I know you said you couldn’t remember things.”

She looked up and nodded. “Yeah, and Roy, thanks for staying.”

“I, was just going to make sure you were okay then I don’t know… Go for a walk or something.”

She shook her head. “I’m not scared of you. I mean I am a little. I remember bits and pieces, but not all of it.” She responded.

“How much do you remember?” He still stayed back worried.

“Enough I think. I saw Oliver Queen briefly. Felt you were close to him. An,” She paused to think of the right word. “He was a family figure, more like an older brother. I saw a bow too. Red and green.”

He leaned against the counter. He hadn’t expected those memories to be shared. Though he remembered more as he thought about it, he could see the hard childhood that she had growing up. Dotted with good times, her uncle and the friends she had on the reservation making things bareable.

“The people here in Bullet, they don’t like machines.” He said recalling the memory. “If it wasn’t for the friends up at the reservation and your uncle you would have cracked wouldn’t you?”

She bit her lip a moment and nodded. “I, I didn’t think you would have seen that. I cracked before, the little tech that was used here… With the exception of the garage here.” She toyed with her pen. “It took them two weeks to fix it, and I spent a month lying in a hospital bed up at the reservation because they were scared if they moved me, I would have ended up dead.”

“So the dog attack?”

“Deputy Dipshit’s way of saying welcome back.” She traced the scabs on her arm. “I should have stayed up there, but I needed space that night. Seeing him like that was...” Pushing away from the table she stood carefully. “I’ll fix up my room for you and sleep on the couch tonight. None of the cars I have here are actually reliable. Mostly he just pulled cars from accidents on the freeway out here.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“I’ll take the couch okay, I’m good. Besides you look like shit.”

“Oh gee thanks.” Mira frowned a moment. “Though coming from someone who looks like they face planted in the mesa, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“Ow! I’m hurt brat.” He walked over to the fridge pulling out two cans. He would pass on the ginger ale again, though coke was good. “Catch.”

She caught the one he tossed her and sighed. “We’ll need supplies in the morning.”

“I’ll deal with that, what were you looking over?”

“Uncle’s business. He, he told me everything was okay. I mean that’s why he sent me to CalTech. I mean I did mostly get grants, but he insisted paying the rest.” She tapped the can. “Man, times like this wish he hadn’t gone sober two years ago. There’d still be whiskey around.”

Roy shook his head. “And you’re what twelve?”

“Sixteen last month.” She took a drink from the coke. “Reminds me I should call Kon. He wanted updates, though I didn’t tell him about the dog. Pretty sure he’d be on his way if he knew.”

“Protective boyfriend?”

“More like, little brother? It’s complicated.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Go make the call, I know you haven’t eaten, I’ll see if I can actually make us something.”

“You can cook?”

“A little. I mean not five star or anything,” He grinned. “Go clean up too, I’ll help you figure out what we’ll do about this place. I can make a few calls if needed to save it if you really want.”

“I, I can’t ask that of you.” She shook her head. “And I don’t know if I want to come back to this place when I leave. The reservation sure, but here… Too many bad memories.”

“I saw some good ones too.” He rubbed the back of his head. “This normal?”

“I don’t know. I mean… It could be. Who knows we were dealing with two spirits that love change.” She rubbed the branding on her wrist, which still hadn’t disappeared, though looking at Roy, she could see the one on his arm. “They saw mine, but not yours.”

“You still sea it?”

She nodded. “Would make a sick tattoo honestly, and for someone scared of needles looks like you already have a few.” She pointed to one peeking out from his sleeve.

Roy chuckled. “Yeah, well, that was a silly dare, just glad it actually looks good.” He caught her smile, a genuine one.

“Now you know I’m going to want to hear that one.”

“Only if I can hear you play that guitar of yours.”

She thought a moment. “After dinner? Maybe a bonfire? For some reason starting one in the pit outside sounds like a good idea.” She smiled. “You cook I’ll go get that ready so we don’t have to after dark.”

“You don’t like to cook do you?”

“I burn water in a microwave, you really trust me cooking right now?”

Roy watched the kid dart off, she was barefooted, and the flowing blouse she wore reminded him of the innocent vision he had of her in a sundress. Shaking his head he rummaged around to see what he could put together that wasn’t leftovers brought by Pony.


	26. new home and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon gets his real name, and the new team check out their new digs.

Sparrows Point, Maryland

Dick looked at the building that Bruce had bought a month ago. “You already knew that the kids would want to follow in my footsteps didn’t you?” The building was actually in a part of town that was slowly becoming upscale apartments and a shopping district.

“I was actually hoping when I bought it to have the Titans move closer. Though I know you wanted your space.” Bruce watched Dick analyze the area. He spotted the security cameras, but only because he had been trained to. The two walked to one of the buildings, what looked like an old steel mill. The old look was there, but it was clear part of the building had been turned into a cafe and a few high end stores.

“It is less showy than the tower.” Dick agreed as they walked into the building from a back door. It opened up into a large open area that was brightly lit from large windows from the second floor height. The area was split in two, a garage area, with enough room for at least three cars. And a gym area with state of the art equipment. Dick was actually impressed as he and Bruce walked to the back of the room. “Take it even Clark cant punch his way through the walls into the shops?”

“He tried, there’s a few dents, but it should hold. Living area is up on the second and third floors, and the new basement is equipped and linked to the cave already. Victor’s been working on that.” Bruce admitted.

“How’d you rope him into that?”

“I was actually bored and needing to get away from STARLabs for a bit.” Victor was watching them from the second floor. “And soundproofing in here is amazing.”

Dick chuckled. “Was it House or trance that you tested it on?”

“Little of everything. I went out through the exit that comes out two blocks away after putting a play list on max… Couldn’t even see the windows shaking when I walked up. More impressive at four am and three fourths of the apartments around here filled.”

Dick was actually a little jealous at this point. The Titans were in the penthouse, with no one in at least two floors below them.

The three finished the tour of the place. Dick knowing Bruce had only asked him to come along so that he could be assured that the two current robins, Dick knew that Rayan wasn’t really taking that name, though he couldn’t think of her as anything but a Robin, even with her background.

They were crossing the living area, after going through the bedrooms, Dick noted there were six normal suites, much like at the tower, and four bunk like suites. The living area had one way glass that looked out over the beach and bay. It was a public beach but close enough to walk to.

“When are they getting here?” Dick asked noting that things had been upgraded, the feel of the place was like a more relaxed Watchtower if he was honest. Bruce probably had planned at one point to use this place for potential members.

“This isn’t only for the kids is it?”

Bruce shook his head. “Though right now we all agree this will be their space for now. Until we decide to add to our ranks.” He watched Dick’s face. “You’re upset.”

“A little, though this isn’t the place to talk about it.” He didn’t want to air family business in front of League memebers.

“So, when are the kids getting here?” Victor asked as he stretched a little. “Been a while since I’ve seen Jay.”

“They are coming today. But this will be a brief visit for Jason and Rayan. They should finish out the semester at least before switching schools right?”

> I don't want to live like my mother  
> I don't want to let fear rule my life  
> And I don't want to live like my father  
> I don't want to give up before I die  
> Silhouettes – Smile Empty Soul

Metropolis

Kon quickly packed up a bag. He had caught wind that the security team was looking for him. The bag just had the essentials, he had already figured out where the address would be, and knew it wouldn’t be that hard to slip from the city. Clark had told him to wait to call him until he was at that address.

He sent a quick text to Mira.

New Plan  
Will call when can  
Stay safe  
Kon

He crushed the phone with his hand, knowing she wouldn’t be able to contact him, but he also wouldn’t be able to be tracked. Listening, he could hear the team about two blocks away, Clark had already warned him that he was out of town.

He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, wearing a black tee with the leather jacket that Mira had bought him. Slipping outside with his backpack over his shoulder, he waited until a crowd was starting near the building that he was staying in, and slipped in, heading for the bus stop.

About ten hours later he stepped off the bus in Smallville. The way to the farm was easy enough to find after stopping long enough in a shop to grab something to drink and ask directions.

By the time he had walked there, it was starting to get dark, not that it bothered him.

Clark was there on the porch as he walked up. “Looks like I finished before you got here.”

“I needed to think. I’ll need to also get a new phone, I destroyed mine so I couldn’t be tracked. Mira told me to.”

“I really want to meet her soon.”

Kon rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t speak for her. But I’m sure she’ll agree to it.”

“Clark, is this the friend you were talking about?” An older woman stepped out of the house. “Don’t you boys stay out here.”

Kon could remember her name, even though he had never met her before. “Mrs Kent.”

“Please it’s Martha.” She moved to get them inside.

“Kon.” He responded holding out his hand. “I mean I know you’re Martha. He calls you Ma.” Kon responded.

“Clark’s filled us in.” She followed him inside after shaking his hand. She put her hand on his shoulder. “Now I want the other details okay, because let’s see if we can help you start a life without Lex involved.”

“But he is the other half of my DNA. He will always be involved.”

Lois was leaning against the kitchen counter nursing a cup of coffee, she cast Clark a look, almost to ask if he was sure about this.

Clark gave a small nod back.

“Mrs Lane, nice seeing you again.” Kon smiled brightly seeing the reporter.

> Citizen soldiers.  
> Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
> Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered.  
> We'll always be ready because we will always be there.  
> Citizen/Soldier – 3 Doors Down

Sparrows Point

“Oh wow...”

Rayan glanced over to Jason as he stopped in his tracks once they were in the building. The Robin turned around as they were in a large garage area. She shook her head at him as she continued to look around.

“Rayan?” Bruce glanced at her as she eased her shoulders.

“This is almost as sound as the cave in defense.” She gave a smile.

“Told you she’d do that during the walk through.” Dick smirked. While he was a good tactition, he was sure she was able to see things he missed with her Assassin training.

Bruce nodded. “Any places you’d change Rayan?”

She thought about everything they had seen in the walk through with Bunny and Alice, as well as Diana. Almost everyone of the League had pointed out various places that had been seen to. The young teen knew that the others were watching her, waiting. “Only problem I can see is from one of us being compromised.” She looked up. “At least as far as I can tell.”

Alice looked over at her, since he hadn’t even thought that would be a possibility. “I thought that this was as safe as it can be for the World of Man.”

Bunny nodded in agreement. “Feels like Fort Knox, without all the guards.”

The Gothamites laughed at that.

“What? It’s the most protected building I know. Well other than the White house.” She blushed a little as Dick placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright, we just have been to places with higher security. This place, actually beats the security at Titan Tower, so I might be a little jealous.”

“I have so much to learn don’t I?”

Rayan shook her head. “You said you didn’t want to be a costume, you just have to know that this will be one of the safest places you can go to alright?” She turned to look at Bunny. “Because you are awesome, can’t have friends out there on their own.”

Bunny blushed at that. “Thanks. I’ll try my best to not be a weak link here.”

“You will be fine.” Alessandro patted her shoulder as well. “And I like the idea of somewhere safe for you. If things are bad I might ask you to bring your brother here too. You two are family, Right Highness?”

Diana nodded. “You both are.”

> Your friends they stand beside as you were flying  
> Oh you were flying oh so high  
> But then some day people look at you for what they call their own  
> They watch you suffer  
> Yeah they hear you calling home  
> But then some day we could take our time  
> To brush the leaves aside so you can reach us  
> But you left me far behind  
> Far Behind - Candlebox

Smallville

Kon sat at the table. What Martha had said hours ago had said, had him up thinking about it. She had welcomed him, something he hadn’t expected. Clark and Lois were still a little hesitant, but more because of Lex less about him it’s self.

“So which has you up?” Clark came into the kitchen, almost silently. Kon had heard the footsteps, but hadn’t really reacted to them yet.

“Everything. Are, you okay with the name she suggested? I mean, I’m not really family.”

“Ma said you were, you’ll learn, don’t argue with her.” Clark chuckled as he reached over to a white container on the counter. Setting it on the table he grinned. “And as I said it’s not you that I’m upset about. You didn’t want any of this.”

“What’s that?” Kon asked looked at the container.

“Cookies, Ma made them while we were waiting for you. Hold on let me get the milk.” He got two glasses and the gallon of milk from the fridge. “I’m guessing you missed out on this,” He poured the milk setting one in front of him.

Kon quirked a brow curious as to what Clark was doing.

“I know, not a healthy breakfast, but I’d rather let Ma and Lois sleep in.” He opened the cookie jar tipping it so Kon could take a few. “You okay with the name she suggested? I mean if not we can figure out another one for you.”

Kon looked at the cookie he had pulled out. He knew what it would taste like, and even knew how it was made, down to the chemical compounds that made up each ingredient.

“Conner.” He studied the cookie still. “Conner Kent.” He glanced up at Clark. “It sounds good.”

Clark chuckled a little as Kon broke the cookie in half before dunking half of it in the milk. “I used to do that too.”

The clone paused. “Is it wrong?”

Clark shook his head. “Not at all. Just amusing. I know you just got here, but I was asked to invite you to join a group being started. He thinks it might be good for you and Mira. I was hoping you’d want to at least check it out Conner?”

“Mira?”

“We’ll go get her if you like the idea first, and both of you will be able to come and go as you please. I just am trying to introduce you to others that will help you.”

Conner was silent a few minutes thinking about it.

“You don’t have to decide now.”

He shook his head. “I’d like a day to decide if I can. Martha,” He shook his head, “No, Ma, has been so nice, like Mira, it’s strange. I like it though, I’d like a little more of it if I can.” He asked looking up at him.

Clark nodded. “It’s fine. Here, want to help with things around here today? I wanted to do some repairs while I was here, might go faster with another pair of hands.”

“You really want my help?”

Clark nodded. “Bonding time with my little brother.”

That had Conner pause. “Mira calls me her little big brother.”

“Want me to call you something else?”

Conner shook his head. “It is okay. I think I like it more than what anyone at LexCorp call me. I’m just Project, or Kon there. It’s like they try their best not to treat me as a person. I didn’t realize it until she got there.”

“Want to tell me why she’s there?” Clark sat back watching as Conner took another cookie.

“She came from CalTech. People tried taking her, but he went to go get her. You saw the files she sent. That’s all she could find. Some of them were given to her by Lex, so she’s not a hundred percent sure she can trust them.” He nibbled a little. “He has her working on tech for him. Some sort of machine, she’s building it without plans so I think it’s something to do with what she calls ‘bad wiring’.”

“She seems well put together from what I’ve seen though.’

“You haven’t seen her in the lab. So, what are we working on?”

Clark grinned. “Some of the old fencing could be replaced. Usually takes me about two hours.”

Conner nodded. “Then let’s get it done before Ma and Lois wake up. Then, think we can make go get waffles again?”

Clark laughed. “By then I’m sure Ma’ll have pancakes made. Trust me you’ll like them too.”


	27. Bait and pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Mira are taken by force.

Bullet, Texas

Take time with a wounded hand 'cause it likes to heal  
Take time with a wounded hand 'cause I like to steal  
Take time with a wounded hand 'cause it likes to heal,  
I like to steal  
Creep – Stone Temple Pilots

Roy was under a truck working on getting the oil pan off as he heard Mira talking on the phone. The teen seemed relaxed at least.

“So Conner?” She paused a moment. “You know that’s going to take me time to get used to that.” She was saying. “Though I think you should go at least see what you think on that.” She added.

Roy chuckled as he finally got the pan off, yelping as oil caught him.

“Roy you okay?”

“Yeah I’m good.” He chuckled a little.

“Yeah, I have a lot to tell you later. I want to finish up things here, that way I can actually decide what I’ll be doing with it. He left it to me and right now… Not sure what I’m going to do.” She bit her lip a little. “Yes I know, I’ll decide what I’m doing soon. Right now, this feels right.”

There was a little more banter as Roy found a rag so he could clean up the mess he had made. She hung up.

“Boyfriend?”

She shook her head. “More like a brother.” She smiled a little.

“I see.” Roy blinked as she reached up wiping oil he had managed to get on his face.

“Sorry, was annoying me.” She grinned. “So, really? I thought you were going to wait before we started working on the truck.”

“Was bored.” He chuckled. “Besides not my first engine.”

Mira laughed a little as she wiped the oil on her jeans. “I wouldn’t think it would be. Remember I’ve seen your bike.” She was humming softly along with the stereo. “Okay this isn’t the usual music I play in here.”

“Don’t like it?”

“No, it’s cool, just harder rock tends to help me hone in on damaged areas faster.” She grinned. “I’m not getting rid of you am I?”

“Not after last night. Sorry but little worried about the other neighbors.”

Mira chewed her lip, she hadn’t told Kon about any of that, the deputy and his men had actually come onto the property and the reason they had was because they needed to make sure the place was secure after Issac’s death.

When the deputy had moved closer to Mira making her uncomfortable, threatening that he had the authority to take the property from her since she was still a minor, a screwdriver had actually dug into the wall, coming from somewhere in the shadows. Roy hadn’t been in the room at the time, instead he had been in the garage working on an old dirt bike she had.

At the startled cry he came into the office area of the building wiping grease from his hands. The deputy had been too startled to ask questions, instead he had left. Though Roy had heard a few men moving around the garage while Mira had slept in her room peacefully.

Of course he didn’t let the kid know. She had been through so much already.

> Whomsoever I've cured, I've sickened now  
> And whomsoever I've cradled, I've put you down  
> I'm a search light soul they say  
> But I can't see it in the night  
> Fell on Black Days - Soundgarden

Mira had stopped mid sentence. Roy glanced over at her to see if something was wrong. “Mira?”

“I’m hearing five engines that are way too well tuned for anyone in Bullet.” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry, I thought that I would have more time to fix things.” She said calmly. “You should go. I have a feeling this is his way of saying I need to go back.”

Roy scowled at that. “Lex?”

She nodded. “He’d know about this place, he did enough research on me before he took me from those people in LA.”

“You don’t have to go back to him.” Roy stated simply. “We can go back to Star City. Pretty sure Oliver wouldn’t mind a guest for a few days. Or we go find your friend Conner right?”

She looked at the older man. He had a stubborn streak on him, which was fun. “I won’t get others involved, even if it’s a costume.”

“We are so going to have to work on that stubbornness of yours.” Roy chuckled. “How far are they out?”

“Two miles still. The road isn’t really good for vans.” She closed her eyes doing the mental calculations. “We have five minutes tops.”

“Leave the groceries,” He said getting the bike that they had fixed up. It wasn’t really a street bike, which he was used to. But it was in as good condition as they could get it. “Get on, we’re going to take the long way up to Luke’s.”

Mira gave a small nod. “You don’t even know that way, you got lost the last time.”

“I have you as a navigator.”

Mira climbed on the bike behind him.

> Down in a hole and I don't know if I can be saved   
> See my heart I decorate it like a grave   
> You don't understand who they thought   
> I was supposed to be   
> Look at me now a man   
> Who won't let himself be  
> Down in a hole – Alice in Chains

Roy hissed as the bike slid. The two of them slid along the path a good few feet from getting thrown. The reason why, was the chopper that had caught up with them.

“Mira?”

“I’m good.” She groaned as she got up, a quick glance showed she wasn’t. Her legs and arms were torn up from the gravel, though she was able to stand.

He did the same, wishing he had his bow with him for another moment on this crazy trip. Stumbling to her he debated their options. She’d probably be taken back regardless, it was just more of what would happen with him.

“Damn it, I can’t lock that thing up without risking it taking us out.” She whispered as he pulled her closer.

“We won’t fight. They want you, you’ll be okay.”

“What about you though?” She bit back a pained sob as the vans caught up with them.

“I can’t keep you safe, I thought we’d make it and ditch them, just cooperate with them alright?”

Mira didn’t like the idea, but nodded.

“Now Miss Greason, this could have been avoided if you hadn’t told Subject 13 to go into hiding.”

Roy saw the red dot on her back, and quickly turned the two of them, taking the tranq dart in his arm hissing as it sank in. He managed not to cry out as he ripped the needle from his arm, pushing Mira back from him. “Run.”

Mira stumbled, tripping on a rock, spilling to the ground as he dropped to his knees. “Roy!” She reached out for him as soldiers moved in. One pushed her to the ground, pinning her with his foot to the middle of his back, his gun cocked just in case, aimed at her.

“No...” Roy struggled to clear his head. It took two men to pin him down, before the tranq kicked in

“Sir, we may have a situation. Seems the made a friend out here. The kid’s ID says he’s Roy Harper. Isn’t that the kid that was hanging out with Thea Queen?”

> And you just don't get it  
> You keep it copacetic  
> And you learn to accept it  
> You know it's so pathetic  
> Bound for the floor – Local H

Waking up Roy could feel the car moving around him. Frantically he looked around, spotting Mira hunched over slightly, her wrists cuffed behind her. Her head was down and a gentle rise and fall of her shoulders told him she was still alive at least. There weren’t guards with them, and the compartment was small, he couldn’t hear anything outside them, just felt the movement. A static noise was faint and he scowled slightly as he tried to work his hands free.

“Mira, come on kid wake up.” Roy kept his voice down. He didn’t want to freak her out too much.

The blonde lifted her head and groaned at the slight movement. There was a tug at the bindings. She looked up finally, her eyes showing she was still trying to figure it out. She shook her head to clear it. “It’s too quiet. I can’t hear what we’re in.” She bit her lip.

“Can you get your hands free?”

She tried and shook her head. “Cuffs are too tight.” She said after a minute. “Sorry Roy, this is my fault.”

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” He was watching her. “They’ll probably let us out. Just do what they say alright? If they separate us I’ll find you. Just cooperate alright? I don’t want you hurt.”

She gave a small nod curling up. The white noise was actually hurting her.

“Mira?”

“Hurts,” She whispered, “It’s loud. I can’t block it. There’s, a ticking, can’t you hear it?”

He honestly couldn’t, but the fact she was hearing it, and had warned about the vans, he wasn’t going to argue. He had watched her work her magic humming at a Mustang engine and smirking when he hooked up the computer to see what was wrong with it. Without looking at it, she listed off all the problems. It was some sort of game to her.

“I’m sorry I can’t hear it. But I believe you that it’s there.” He wasn’t trying to placate her at all he honestly would trust her word.

The transport stopped, and he glanced at her. “You’ll be okay Mira,” He whispered hoping he was right.

Two men entered, with a third in sight, with a gun ready. Roy tried t move to get to Mira as she was uncuffed, but the man who escorted her from the transport gripped her arm tightly to keep her on her feet as she tried to cover her ears at the sounds that bombarded her.

“You’re hurting her!” He got pistol whipped hor his efforts to help her, and heard her cry out for him as he blacked out again.


	28. Coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team's first mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much I will be able to update this. still house hunting, and well hoping won't be homeless at the end of the week.

Star City

Felicity watched Oliver storm past her. While she didn’t agree with the news, the fact that they hadn’t been able to get a hold of Roy in the last two weeks was worrying her. The reports they had been seeing on the mainstream news, albeit originating from Fox News, which she considered a joke to begin with, and spreading to various outlets.

“You know that he’s gone off radar before Ollie, and honestly he’s better at it than you are.”

“I know he wouldn’t do something that idiotic.”

“It started in media outlets that don’t really fact check. They’re just one step up from Buzzfeed.”

“Have you even found him yet?”

“I tracked his phone, it’s still near that reservation where it’s been the last two weeks. Maybe that’s why, they don’t allow tech there?” She watched him stuff things into a duffel. “Oliver?”

“I’m going to find him.” Oliver felt responsible for him, after all the kid wouldn’t have been bonded with the Mirikuru if it hadn’t been for him not destroying it like he had been asked back on the island.

> Then I got a taste of the benefits  
> Five foot and change  
> There's no better way to hash it out  
> So let's set up your time to fail  
> Face to the floor - Chevelle

Gotham

Rayan froze as she caught the muted news on the TV. Bruce had it on while he drank his coffee and she snatched up the remote turning the TV up.

“… reports are coming from Bullet Texas where there was a stand off with federal agents and a suspected kidnapper. Sources say one Roy Harper, of Star city is suspected of kidnapping...”

Rayan scowled. “He wouldn’t.”

Bruce glanced at the teen as she stood in the dining room her hair half pulled up and her school uniform tie over her shoulders, the jacket sititng with her bag.

Jason glanced over at her. “You really don’t know him that well Ray.”

Bruce’s phone rang at that moment and both teens watched as he picked it up.

“I just saw it Oliver,” he responded making the kids look at each other. “You’ll have support from the league members around.”

The teens looked at each other a moment.

> I know the breakdown  
> Everything is gonna shake now someday  
> I know the breakdown  
> Tell me again am i awake now maybe  
> You can find the reason that no one else is living this way  
> Breakdown - Tantric

Sparrow’s point

three hours later

Conner glared a moment at Clark as they stood in the workshop area of the hidden base. He had seen the news and wanted to go look for Mira.

“This is the best place for you right now. Trust me on this Conner.” He hated leaving the kid there, but Bruce’s call had told him it might be safer to make sure his clone was somewhere they could find him.

Jason and Rayan were both nearby, the girl was still in her school uniform, her hair pulled back with two small twin buns, the rest of it loose behind her back. She was seated on a workbench watching the clone carefully.

The other Robin was in street clothes, jeans and a tee. “Clark, really Ray here thinks Harper wouldn’t hurt anyone, and she’s actually been a better judge of character than the old man and her counterpart. So, shouldn’t it be all hands out there trying to find them?”

“Bruce said that the three of you need to stay out of this. It’s a league matter, just hold out for a bit okay?”

“Jay, it’s okay.” She jumped down from her perch. “It’s Conner right? Why don’t I show you around. Clark said you might join us. It’ll keep our minds occupied for a bit.”

Clark sighed with relief at the thought of Rayan helping. “I know you want to be out there Jason, you’ll get your shot soon enough.”

The doors opened allowing Alessandro and Bernice, both looked like they had run from the train to the building.

“Okay what’s the emergen...” Bunny stopped when she saw Clark. “Here as Clark or Superman?”

“Both. I brought the boy I told you guys about here, but I should go see if Batman and Nightwing need assistance.”

Alessandro looked puzzled.

“Looks like we’re babysitting. I’ll fill you in.”

“And, that’s the whole place. I know seems a bit big for a few kids, and as cool as it is, we aren’t going to have awesome parties here. For one thing, pretty sure Sparrow’s point can’t handle a Gotham epic party.” Rayan was saying as she and Conner returned with the others. “So, whatcha think?”

“Security is better than even LexCorp.”

Rayan laughed. “Betcha I could get in and out of his office without getting caught.”

“I know you’re good Rayan, but even I can’t do that. Doubt even Flash could.”

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. “Clark, don’t even go there.”

“Challenge accepted Mr. Kent.” Rayan beamed one of her devil-may-care smiles.

Conner chuckled. “Okay, I actually want to see this happen.” The smaller girl had impressed him, she had a charisma about her that was bubbly where Mira would have been more focused.

> Show me what it's for  
> Make me understand it  
> I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
> Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
> I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
> Help me carry on  
> Crawling in the Dark - Hoobastank

Jason glanced at he building through his mask. “Picking up light security.”

Alessandro glanced at him, as the two stayed down. He was glad that Bunny had agreed to stay at the warehouse. “Were we not told to stay put?”

Rayan had gone with Conner and the two were across the way. “We would, but the trinity should also know from my counterpart, that telling a Robin not to do something...”

“Means we’ll do it.” Jason finished. “Looks like Ariel and I can be the distraction team.”

Alessandro looked at him funny and he shrugged. He wasn’t going to call his name over the line.

“Works for us. Have fun out there Robin,” came her reply. “Come on Superboy, I have a challenge to complete after all.”

“That’s a horrible nickname, Little Bird.”

“And that’s better?” She remarked, “See ya flip side Robin.”

> You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene   
> Well, it's alright! It's alright!   
> I know you know, I see you smiling at me   
> Well, it's alright! It's alright!   
> Boom – P.O.D.

Roy sat on the cot in the cell he had been locked in. He still had no idea where he was, though so far, all he knew was it was some sort of lab complex. He had seen some smaller labs on the way to the cell he was now in, nothing he knew at first hand, just that it wasn’t some cheap complex.

The doors opened causing him to stand quickly. They had learned not to get into the small room with him, three men stood in the hall, between them stood a red haired woman that Roy knew was part of Lex’s own security. He had seen her once before, in Star City when Lex had come to town for some business. Oliver and felicity had been on edge and he had stayed out of sight mostly, watching the woman since there had been something about her that creeped him out.

“You know, I almost didn’t recognize you. Took the media we leaked your image to to remind me. You were pretty insignificant back in Star.”

“Where’s Miss Greason?” He’d stay formal, though at least a week locked in the small cell with no word about her had him on edge.

“She’s the reason you’re still alive actually. She’s proven to be difficult actually, thought maybe her seeing what will happen if she keeps delaying the project, might get her to work faster.” she nodded to two of the men with her. “You can either come willingly, or the hard way Mr. Harper. Choice is yours.”

Before he could answer, doors around them slammed shut. Roy had still been in the cell, which had closed again locking him in.

> So lonely  
> Push him to the dirt  
> ‘Til the words don’t hurt  
> Can you hear me?  
> No ones gonna cry  
> On the very day you die  
> You’re a bully  
> Bully - Shinedown

She looked at Lex as she was lead to a conference room. Anger filled Mira’s eyes as the security team that had escorted her there let her go.

“Where’s Roy Harper?” She winced, her voice sounded so loud after two days in a room filled with white noise, knowing Roy would find her had kept her going, though she really had no idea how long she had been locked up.

“He’ll be fine as long as you play along.” Lex watched her as she covered her ears with her hands. Part of him wondered if Mercy had gone a little too far, though he had wanted his hands clean of the situation. “Are you listening?”

Mira shook her head to try to clear it. The sound she was hearing wasn’t in the room with her, there was a hint of the song she associated with Kon and Superman. There was only one other Kryptonian she could think of, that is if the stylized S that Superman and Supergirl wore meant that they were related somehow. Her eyes flitted up to look at Lex.

Lex noted her eyes had gone darker than normal, almost black with little flashes of color. He stayed back slightly concerned since the last time he had caught that had been through a camera watching her work in her lab. “Now Miss Greason, it would be better for all of us if you settle down.”  H e  cast a glance to the security officer behind her, if she didn’t calm down they’d have to tranq her again, something he would rather avoid. 

Mira reached up feeling her nose start bleeding, wiping it on the sleeve of her jacket as sirens went off.

“What did you just do Miss Greason?”

Her mind was already trying to find other gears she could convince to jam. “What you brought me here to do. Only I told you Lex. I will not build weapons, nor will I let you use others to get me to do that.”

She felt the needle plunge into her neck and cried out reaching for the spot. A generator blew, drenching everything in darkness for a moment. She took the moment to just bolt for the door. Mira wasn’t sure how far she’d get, though finding the person with the tune… she might at least be able to get them to find Roy and get him out of there.

The door behind her clicked as she stumbled for the wall. Mira’s vision blurred slightly as she managed to get to the wall, shaking her head again, she focused.

The tune, she needed to find where it was.

> Destroy my pain  
> Then capture life again  
> (This time it's different)  
> Destroy my shame  
> Can't live my life this way  
> LET! go, GO! let go  
> And capture life again  
> LET! go, GO! let go  
> Can't live my life this way  
> This time it’s different – Evans Blue

“Wren, you should be close to the cell blocks.” Alice remembered the name that Bunny had suggested, trying it out for the female Robin. Jason had slipped away for a moment, nature calling, though he had almost gotten into the building’s security.

“Sure about that Thread?” She responded still throwing names to see what stuck. “Kon hold up.” At least the Kryptonian was a little more reasonable. “We don’t know what’s ahead,” she added prepping another flashbang in one hand, wingdings in the other.

Alessandro actually smirked a little at that one, it was better than the ones that Jason kept throwing. “I’m sure, the cameras are clear, Robin managed to get them before um… Nature called?”

“Ow thanks a lot Lils.” Jason mumbled. “I’m still on coms by the way.”

“Boys, behave, don’t make me lock you in a closet when this is all over.” Rayan yelped as the lights went out. “What’s going on?”

There was a scramble as Jason moved up beside Alessandro again after seeing smoke coming from a shed building on the compound. “We missed another team in there. Not JL or Titans.” he announced.

“There aren’t heat signatures.” Alessandro countered scanning the area as he had seen Jason do. The computer wasn’t showing anything.

“Continue to walk them through, I’ll check it out.”

“Trusting me?”

“It’s a map, and pretty sure she can get out of there.”

“I can hear you two.” Rayan piped up. “And even if Rob’s being an ass, I trust you.” She yelped managing to pull back. “Crap, I didn’t think they’d be armed… or half a dozen.”

“I got them, you get the door that they’re guarding open.” Kon grinned at the small girl with him.

She remembered watching him punch a 500 pound bag back at the warehouse, destroying it completely, the idea forming was probably stupid, but if it worked would be epic. “Throw me between them.” She ducked with him against the corner of a wall.

“What?” The one word was from three voices at once.

“You heard, throw me. Pretty sure you’d have an easier time tearing that door off, so let me deal with them. They won’t open fire up close.” She grinned.

Jason groaned a little. “This just seals it. There is a crazy gene in your family.”

“Aw sad you’re missing out on the fun Robin?” She readied the flash bang. “Count of three SB.” She stepped back a few steps so she could get a running start, throwing the flash bang as she did as well as a smoke bomb.

The running start gave Conner more momentum as he lobbed her into the guards, who, as she predicted, scattered and dropped their guns. He darted around them, just as the first two fell to an uppercut and a well placed kick.

Conner tossed the door into the two that weren’t fighting her as she took out the last two.

That was when they realized, the redhead in the cell, was watching them. “Ooookay….”

“Arsenal?”

The girl’s voice had Roy pause. “What are you doing here?”

“Rescuing his sister,” she responded.

Roy looked at the dark haired man between him and Rayan. “Kon?”

“Figure things out later.” Rayan went all business. “Thread, find our missing princess please? Because I’m probably going to run out of flash bangs and wingdings soon and DON’T you even start on me Robin.”

“Wasn’t going to, but you know I’ll head in if I need to.”

“Hard Pass.”

> When you've been fighting for it all your life  
> You've been struggling to make things right  
> That's how a superhero learns to fly  
>   
> Every day, every hour  
> Turn the pain into power  
> Superheroes – The Script

Mira stumbled into a lab, sweet talking the lock to engage after her, locking her in. she sank to the floor a moment, feeling dizzy, whatever they had given her she had been fighting hard against. The song though, the one she had followed was in the room.

Glancing up Mira saw the kennel across the room from her. Banging on the door behind her had her scramble clumsily to her feet.

“Can you hear me?”

The voice came from the speaker in the room.

“This is part of the drugs they injected me with, that’s all.” She stumbled to the kennel, which had a large white dog in it, though there were green stones around the kennel.

“It’s not, your Mira right?”

“Shut up hallucination…” She mumbled. The stones looked like the one that Lex had given her.

The dog whimpered cowering in the middle of the cage.

She hummed softly as she touched the cage, disengaging the electric lock on it, the door popped open though the dog didn’t move.

“Miss Greason, I’m not a hallucination,” Alice was facepalming. Conner’s friend was probably high as a kite at the moment. He kept an eye on the camera focused on her and the dog. “I found her. She’s in a room with another experiment they’re running. She’s fighting drugs they gave her.” He relayed the information to Rayan and Conner.

“What floor?” Rayan’s comment came as she and Roy walked side by side, the section of the building they were in seemed to be locked down, they could hear banging on doors, but couldn’t seem to open any of them, even with Conner’s strength.

“Feels like we’re being lead in deeper.” Roy commented. She had offered to lead him outside, though he had refused. He had told Mira he would help her. He wasn’t going to abandon her now, even though his side was killing him, he was pretty sure the last time that security had been there, they had bruised a few ribs.

“Sorry we only have the two com links.” She commented. Though the area of the building they were in now, seemed darker, more sinister. It had her tensing, the last of her wingdings in one hand just in case.

“Third floor. it’s going to take me a few more moments to bring up the floor plan.”

“Stealth is already screwed, so sooner the better Thread.” She responded.

“Okay, you’re better at the tech than I took you for.” Came Jason over the coms. “And really Wren, have to keep the kidnapper with you?”

“He is not!” She growled at her adopted brother. “And really are you surprised by Thread’s skills with computers? It’s not like there’s no tech there.”

“Birds please.” Alice pinched his nose. As much as he liked the banter it was hard enough staying connected to the building.

He saw the girl he was watching open the kennel door, and seem to tear something that was glowing from the cage, throwing it across the room. She did it to about four more of the green glowing points. The dog seemed to get up from where it was cowering, keeping low, but not seeming as scared as it had been.

“Miss Greason?”

Her fingers entwined in the kennel’s grated wall. Though she was losing the fight with whatever she had been given.

“Miss Greason, I need you to hang on just a little longer. My associates are heading your way. We’ll have you out soon.”

The dog moved to nuzzle her, getting out of the kennel as light came from the door. The security team mist be trying to cut open the door.

 

In another part of the building, Lex Luthor was escorted to a waiting limo.

Jason had found it, throwing a tracker behind the spare tire when no one had been around. If nothing else he figured he could get Dick or Bruce to find the tracker to find out who owned the building.

“… As soon as you can have her brought to my office, we’ll have to have the conversation again. And find a way to suppress her abilities without it being obvious.” Lex was speaking to one of the scientists that had walked with him.

"The white room seemed to do some good, it will still take us months to figure out exactly what Wiedergeburt did in her creation. We may not be able to supress it wit-“

“You have three hours.“ Lex got into the waiting car.

He had managed to slip into the shadows mere moments before anyone came out of the building. Though seeing the man that was being escorted there he froze. “Luthor.”

The name on the coms had Conner freeze ahead of Rayan and Roy.

“Big guy?”

“You guys have to get the princess out of there soon. He wants her brought to him in three hours. Whatever he’s planning, I doubt she’ll be willing.” Jason whispered from his hiding place, not daring to move until the area was clear again. “Can you get me a clear path in?”

“We agreed Robin, you’re not coming in, we can’t have proof that a Robin was in here. Which is why I grabbed my wingdings, more like shiriken.” Rayan countered. “Though stay outside, if we need a distraction to get her out we’ll have to risk it.”

> Beating me down  
> Beating me beating me  
> Down down  
> Into the ground  
> Screaming some sound  
> Beating me beating me  
> Down down  
> Into the ground  
> Falling away from me - Korn

Krypto had thought that the girl that had entered the room had been one of the scientists, though the fact that she had thrown the green stones away, and it had taken away some of the illness he felt, he moved up to her, growling when the door started glowing. Nuzzling the girl, he tried to wake her.

The pale girl, with pale hair stirred only slightly. The smell of oil and steel seemed infused with something alien and human at the same time.

“You’re close,” the voice that had been talking to her through the speakers came again, though Krypto was sure the words weren’t for him. There were no commands. He stood his ground by the girl, looking at the door wondering what to do, ignoring the voice for now.

“Hey dog,” The voice seemed to address him and he looked towards the speaker giving a faint growl. “it’s alright we’re trying to help you and the girl.” He knew it seemed silly, but he needed to buy time for the others, and well if that meant that he had to talk to a dog, so be it.

“Okay are you actually understanding me? Um… wag your tail for yes?”

Krypto thought a moment then wagged his tail. The voice wasn’t ordering him to attack.

“Okay this is going to sound weird then, but I need you to protect that woman at all costs okay? We’ll get you out as well.” Alice was already trying to justify having a dog at the warehouse, but Mira had gone there for some reason, and had tried to save the dog, so they’d do their best to keep him. Besides, didn’t Bruce have a dog at the mansion? Alice remembered seeing one, the kids had called it Ace if he remembered correctly.”

“Who are you talking to?” Rayan asked over the coms.

Alice realized he had forgotten to turn that off. “I managed to get into the intercoms. The girl’s passed out, but she got a dog out of a cage that had green rocks around it.”

“Are you sure they were green?” Conner stopped, they were on the landing in the fire escape on the third floor.

“What’s up big guy?” Roy asked looking at him. “Scared of rocks?”

Rayan thought about what Clark had told her about himself. “Kryptonite.” She thought a moment. “We’ll go in and get her then. You stay out of the room just in case. Because I don’t have another flash bang to pull off the whole lobbing across the corridor again.”

“Wha? Wait, okay I know the resemblance is uncanny but no way is that kid Superman.” Roy shook his head.

“Later okay, we’ll explain everything once we’re outside.” Rayan followed Conner into the hall. None of the security seemed to want to fire on him, knowing that Lex wanted him back unharmed.

As soon as the men were out, Conner stood at the door, it was cut halfway, but he was hesitating. Ife was actually worried, if Alice was right there was Kryptonite behind the door.

“We got this, keep the way clear. We’ll get them out and then get home alright? Worry about the backlash later.”

Conner gave a slight nod and a deep breath. Shoving the door, he hoped that she wasn’t near it as it cried out, twisting against his strength. It flew five feet into the room and clattered to the floor.

The dog stood braced next to the sleeping girl, growling low.

Rayan was in the room first, holding her hand out to the dog. “Oh wow, you didn’t say he was a beautiful dog Thread.”

Roy was on the defensive when he saw how big the dog was, though seeing Mira lying on the floor he growled slightly, she looked pale, and there were blood stains on the sleeve of her jacket.

“I did not think that would be a problem.” This time the voice was from the speaker. “Is there?”

“Might be tight in the van.” Rayan retorted. “Roy, want to get her?” She held her hand out to the dog, crouching so she was his height. “Hey, it’s okay. Why don’t we get out of here, give you some place to run around?”

Krypto looked at the dark haired girl. She smelled of the outside, something good. The man moving towards the girl, had a oil scent like she did, and something… wild. Krypto let him curious at the scent, though he padded to the girl that was crouching. She seemed nice at least, not at all like the other people that came in.

She checked the name tag on the cruel looking collar. “Here, we’ll just take this off Krypto. How’s that? We get home, we can make you a better one.” She threw the collar away ruffling his fur. “We good Roy?”

Roy had carefully scooped up the sleeping girl. “Yeah, let’s go before they send more at us.”


	29. New Trinity and lost mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira meets Bruce and team.
> 
> Rayan becomes team leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say I'm stressed out to the max, will be homeless in a few days, no car nor job (because where I am I kind of need a car to get to decent paying jobs) Have my dad and his wife stressing me out even more and adding to my anxiety and depression... so who knows how much more of this I will be able to do until I get to a better place. 
> 
> Hopefully there will be more, but right now, I just... too much is going on with me even though this has been a good stress relief for me.
> 
> Hope to be able to finish this soon. I will try to keep all of you updated.

Bruce’s angered tone could be heard behind the door.  Jason and Rayan were in the planning room  with him, while Alessandro was half tempted to go in.  He paused though, the pale girl that had been the focus of their mission was walking beside the dog.

“It’s been an hour,” Her voice was soft. Mira had found herself in a room alone, though the sounds around her, weren’t like the compound.  Wondering around she had met the others.  Since then she had been allowed to wonder around on her own.  Which was how she had found herself in a hall, near the workshop area, which was ill equipped to her standards.  

“I’m sure things will be alright.”  He smiled faintly at her.  Though he let his hand fall on the doorknob.  Diana had entrusted him to make sure the kids were safe, if that meant he had to intervene on their behalf with one of the other two founding members of the Justice League he would.

“You go in I go in.”

He glanced at the pale girl with violet eyes.  “I was asked a question two hours ago when I woke up.  Kon’s already comfortable here, and I know that he’ll leave if I do.  I don’t want him to feel he has to.”  

Alessandro looked at her.  “Are you sure about that?  It won’t be easy.”

She barked a laugh.  “Most people here are high school students.  I may be the youngest here now… Physically, but I already have two doctorates in robotics.  Being here will actually be easier than the college dorms.”

He shook his head as he knocked on the door.  “Mr Wayne, can we talk a moment?”

Jay opened the door for the pair.  Rayan was standing looking out the window, though it was clear with her stance she wasn’t happy with the outcome of the conversation they had had.   Krypto stayed outside the door, stretching before he plopped down to ‘guard’ it.

“Should we leave?”

Mira shook her head at Jay.  “Nope.  Because thought I’d tell you before I told Conner and Mr Harper.”  She looked at Bruce a moment though.  “The proposition you made earlier.  That still isn’t part of this right?”  She motioned around her to indicate staying in the team.

“No, this is a separate entity to that.”

“Good, because I haven’t decided on that yet, though I, I know Roy and Conner would be a help to you guys.  If I leave I’m pretty sure they would go with me.  And right now I would rather not be out there on my own.  Not with how I might have wrecked Cadmus labs and he was one of their primary funders.”  She gave a smug grin.  “Besides, the way this building sounds, you’re going to need a half decent mechanic.”

Rayan looked over at her.  “Both of them won’t be happy if you go in the field.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with that yet either.  I mean… I am pretty sure that girl Bunny, could beat me in a fight.  I’m not a violent person.”

Bruce chuckled a little.  “This is your call Rayan.  Your team.”

Rayan sighed at that.  “You did the same to Dick didn’t you?”  She flashed a glare at Bruce, ignoring Jason’s chuckle.

Alessandro stood still a moment, he had been ready to defend Rayan’s actions and take role as leader if he had to.  The fact that she mentioned her counterpart had him pause.  

“He tested himself.  Honestly, Superman and Green Arrow want me to bench you for a while, though you used those in your team to their abilities even without knowing them.  Dick had years growing up with the others to learn their skills.”

“I disobeyed orders though.”

“But you got everyone out of there safely and didn’t compromise Robin.”  

“We could have handled the backlash.”  Jason grumbled. 

“Not against Lex.”  Bruce warned.  “Though Rayan, it is your call, what do you want to do.”

Rayan looked at the younger girl.  She didn’t want kids in trouble, though having her there would make Roy and Conner both feel easier about joining, they’d know she was safe from Lex.  “You’ll have to train with Jason and I, as well as the others, when we feel you’re ready we’ll take you into the field, but not before.  That seem reasonable Alessandro?  As our Wonder, it’s only fair that two tied to the original founders of the JL agree on this.”

“What?  You know me less than Jason.”

“But you kept your cool back there as well.”  She countered.  “And I know you more than I do Conner, who even though he showed restraint back there.  I honestly want him to learn who he really is before counting on him for decisions like this.”

Alessandro glanced at Mira a moment, then to Jason, then back to Bruce and Rayan, who had joined Bruce at the table, leaning against it watching him.  “I feel like I’m on the spot.  Though I do believe before we even start training Miss Greason, it may be a good idea to deal with the legal issues at hand with Lex’s announcement this morning.  Or at least his legal team’s announcement.”

Mira rubbed her arm a little.  She knew what he meant.  Lex’s legal team announced he was going through the process to adopt her.

“I have two doctorates.  I think any court in the US would agree I am more than capable of caring for myself.  After all other than the few grants I had, even though Uncle sent me funds, I didn’t touch them until he got sick.”  She toyed with the band again.  “I used everything in those accounts to pay his medical bills, plus some of the funds I got from Lex for pay.”

Bruce watched her carefully.  “Do you know where the papers your uncle had are?  We found there were some drawn up.”

She shook her head.  “Roy and I spent a month pouring over all his files as well as setting things in order.  Right now the property is locked down, no deliveries there.  But in my name.  Pony said he’d swing by once a week for routine maintenance so I should be good for a while.”

“I’ll worry about that from now on, that is if you are okay with my proposition.”

“I wouldn’t have to make anything that could be modified as a weapon?”

He shook his head.  “I wouldn’t allow that to be mass marketed in my factories.”

She toyed with her band again.  “I can have some sketches for you by the end of the week.  Figure until I get Lucifer back, I’m probably going to fill up a few sketchbooks.”

“You don’t sleep?”

She shook her head.  “I don’t need as much as humans do sir.  That and, music helps me calm down my mind so I don’t brain dump on paper.  I’m sure you saw the folder I sent to Mr. Kent.  I… May have out half of an engine I’ve been toying with the last two years on there.  Just not sure of the power source yet.”  Mira looked at the floor at that.  

“Then it’s good that we kept the folder for you.  And if you want I can put a word in with some friends that already want to meet you Miss Greason.”

“She prefers Mira.”  Roy’s voice came from behind her and she jumped a little.  “Easy Dragonfly.”

“Stupid Fox.”  She grumbled.

Bruce caught the metal band riding up as she toyed with it, showing off a brand that looked like it was some sort of insect.  He didn’t ask about it though.  “Thank you for correcting me Mr. Harper.  Were you able to talk to Oliver?”

“Yeah, he’s agreeing that for now this is where I should be.  Felicity is already working on the other situation as you asked.”

“I miss more than I thought?”

“It’s alright.”  Roy put his hand on her shoulder.  “By the way, Conner has something for you later.  It’s not Lucifer, but hopefully it’ll help for a bit?”

She quirked her brow at him.  

“He’s in the rec hall with Bunny.  Didn’t tell me your brother could actually play.”

“I only taught him a few cords actually.”  She it her lip, glancing at the others to see if it was okay to leave.

“We’ll talk later Mira.”  Bruce nodded.  

> “So hold your head up and tell yourself  
> That there's something more  
> And walk out that door  
> Go find a new rose  
> Don't be afraid of the thorns  
> 'Cause we all have thorns”  
> Every storm (runs out of rain) – Gary Allan

Conner was seated on a stool with an acoustic guitar in his lap strumming it as he sang, remembering picking up the song from one of the playlists Mira played in the lab when she was trying to calm down.    

Bunny was seated in one of the overstuffed chairs listening, tapping her foot to the tempo.  This was the fourth song that Conner had played since they had gotten back from exploring the area.  They had found a thrift store tucked in a back alley a few blocks away.  Bunny had squealed as she had gone off looking for some vintage finds in the clothing.  

Conner had found the guitar, it had a few dings, and the sound wasn’t exactly like Lucifer, though new strings had helped it sound a little closer.  

When he looked up, Mira was standing in the doorway.  It was clear she had heard him.  

“This place was missing one.  I’m sorry we haven’t had time to get your things from the garage.”

Mira marched up to him, hugging him, careful to not crush the guitar.  “Sounded great, and your find, you name it.”  She smiled.

“Sounded great?  That was amazing.  I want to know who he learned how to sing from, because Superman and Lex… aren’t people I think of as good singers.”

Conner was blushing at Bunny’s words and glad that Mira was hugging him so he could hide it a moment.  “Mira taught me.  Or, started to teach me.  I may have learned a few songs here and there when she was busy.”

“Sounded great,” Mira grinned.  “Though, I’ll have to get you better strings, those are good, but I think you’ll need something stronger.”

“I… Bought it for you though.”

She shook her head.  “I can’t beat that sound you and the guitar have.  It chose you.  Though I will play sometime.”

“That would be awesome I would love to hear the mentor’s skill.”  

Mira gave a nod.  “I would love to.”

“You’ll be in for a treat when she does.”  Roy caused her to blush.  

“Hush Fox.”  She gave a small pout looking at the others as they had caught up.  Bruce wasn’t with them though.  She gave a raised brow.

“He had to go deal with some things.  So, really, you play guitar?  Thought you were just a gear head.”  Jason had stopped to grab snacks.  

Conner gave a small growl at that, though Mira touched his arm.  

“Better a gear head than a dumb jock.”  She countered.

Rayan gave a snicker only to yelp as he stepped on her foot.  “Ow,” She hopped back into Roy who caught her.

“Easy fearless leader.”  

“Is it pick on Grayson day or something?  Seriously Dick could have warned me.”  Rayan pouted cutely.

“Was that what that text was from Gar and Raven?”  Alessandro had tucked his phone away trying not to laugh at her look.  “Though what is this fearless leader bit?”

The smile faded and he shook his head.  “I was honestly curious.”

“Let’s just say her world’s Scarecrow is lucky he’s not here, because I would so deal with him.”  Jason growled.

“Okay no depressing stuff now!”  Mira snagged the guitar from Conner thinking a moment.  

> Just when you think, you got me figured out  
> The season's already changing  
> I think it's cool, you do what you do  
> And don't try to save me  
> Bitch – Meredith Brooks

Conner looked over at Roy as the older boy stepped outside.  It was late, and Conner could hear Mira was asleep.  He was glad that the dog was staying with her, if only because he could hear she was restless.  The guitar had helped some, but it was hard on him knowing he had been unable to keep her safe.

“She talked a lot about you in the month out in Bullet.”  Roy leaned against the rail.  

“Why would she talk about me?”

“She trusts you like family.”  Roy looked at the strange kid.  He knew that Conner was a clone, like Mira was.  Only he wasn’t sure if he trusted the kid.  After all he had been made by Lex.

Conner shook his head at that.  “Family should protect one another.  I failed that.”

Roy laughed at that.  “She’s stubborn, and I get why she’s protective over you.”

“She’s weaker, she shouldn’t protect me.  I should be protecting her.”

“Be my guest telling her that.” Roy chuckled.  “Just be careful she’s dangerous with a wrench.”

It was Conner’s turn to chuckle.  “First hand?”

Roy rued the back of his head.  “Yeah, I did the mistake of startling her.”  He grinned.  “Hey, just wondering she ever do anything really weird?”

Conner was quiet.  “The eye thing?”

“You saw it.”

Conner nodded.  “Saw it before when she wanted some time in the lab without being bothered.  Though something must have happened in Bullet, because she needed to touch the door to lock it.  I’m pretty sure she locked down the building when we rescued the three of you.”

Roy’s hand went up to the mark he and Mira could see on his arm.  Hers was still painful to see, and Roy was sure that was why she was wearing the bracelet, to hide it for now.

“You were there weren’t you?”

He nodded.  “She was my anchor alright?  I couldn’t ask anyone back home.  She was only out of my sight a few moments, though it could have felt longer to her, so I don’t know what happened in that time.  She’s scared of the alien part of herself though.”

“She told you?”

He shook his head.  “Felt it.  Since then though, I can only feel she’s alive, nothing else.” 

  
Conner was silent.  “Do you care about her?”

Roy looked up at him.  “She’s like a kid sister.  Kind of always wanted one.”

“Okay, I was worried I would have to hurt you.  Rayan said that you were involved with something before, she got the same look she had back in the rec room.”  Conner wasn’t really sure what it was, just that he didn’t like it.

“I’m sure she’ll tell if she feels like it.  I was there and, it’s not my story to tell.”

“She’s our team leader, should they keep everything open?”

 ‘Would you like it if all your secrets were out in the open.  Pretty sure even Mira kept things from you.” Roy was sure if they hadn’t gone on that little quest he wouldn’t know everything about her.

“Pretty sure there’s nothing that a quick search can’t be found out about me, or Mira if you know where to look.”

Roy shook his head chuckling, the kid looked like he was almost an adult, but it was clear he was really naive.  “Okay maybe she doesn’t want everything out in the open.  Trust me, Rayan has her reasons.  Though from how she acted back there.  I think if we all support her she’ll be a good leader.”

“The other Robin is.  I don’t mean Jason, the older one.”

“He’s had years of practice.”  Roy responded.  Though he really wasn’t sure how good Dick really was, though he had seen Rayan be self sacrificing, putting others above her own health.  He was pretty sure that if she kept it up she’d end up dead, something he didn’t want.  Not after the dreams he had.

“So, what is your skill anyway?”

That threw Roy for a loop.  He glanced at Conner who had leaned against the wall.

“Archer.  A damn good one.”  He grinned at that.  He had made shots that Oliver wouldn’t try.  “Though my bow’s in Bullet, I didn’t have time to grab it when she heard the vans.”

“So she’s pulled that trick with you?”

“Yeah, it’s a little freaky to be honest.”

Conner laughed at that.  “You should see her when she’s sleep building.  Usually she starts playing hard rock and she’s made a few small gadgets.  I managed to grab one from her apartment before I went into hiding actually.  It’s some sort of hovering speaker, at least that’s how I remember her using it.”  He grinned.  “It’s at Ma’s though.  I left some things there when I came here.  I’ll have to go back to get it on the weekend, maybe see if she wants to go with me.”

Some people seem to think they always know what's best for you  
Their little minds try to create a world to keep you still  
The bolt is strong, the cage is locked, you saw this, don't you lie  
At first you cry and then you hate those people, stole your will

> Do as you are told  
> And maybe then we'll let you out  
> You might be dead and cold  
> You might be full of doubt  
> Don't try to escape  
> 'Cause you don't have nowhere to go  
> If nothing is your fate  
> There's no scenario  
> (No nothing)  
> Do you call my name - Ra

Alessandro watched Rayan move across the tatami mat, her escrima in hand going through motions.  The girl had headphones in and from the sweat that had dampened the tank top she wore, he guessed she had been at it the last three hours.  He held back, not wanting to startle the assassin.  

“It’s rude to watch.”  She stood straight, the escrima getting shifted so one was against her back arm, the one in front at a slight angle, ready to strike, though she made no move to attack.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to startle you.”  He watched her step out of the ready stance, holding both weapons in one hand.  

“You didn’t.  I, I’m sorry I just… I needed to do something.”  She sighed.  “I’m sorry if I put you on the spot earlier.  I know that Bruce leans heavily on Diana and Clark when it comes to decisions on the whole team.”  She didn’t look up at him.  “If you want I will find another second in command.”

Alessandro noted her stance, while she was trying to be strong, it was clear up close as he was, that she wasn’t as strong as she put on.  He remembered what he had been told of her backstory, and wanted to reach out to her, but wasn’t sure how she’d react.  “I’m actually honored you chose me, though I know that Jason would have been a good choice as well.”

She glanced up.  “Both of us agreed, it would have looked like we were playing favoritism if he was.  Besides, we will be losing him off and on to Gotham.  Bruce still needs a Robin, and I refuse to take the mantel.”

“Would it be okay to ask why?”

She shook her head.  “I, with my training, I don’t know how well I’d be able to pull back if I was forced to go into the places in my mind that are from Ra’s.”  She gave a small smirk.  “You actually pulled me out of going there once back in the labs.”

“So that explains that.  Though you really sure you want someone with no experience leading to be second in command?”

“This is my first time leading anyone.  I mean I was able to talk Alfred, my Alfred, into going with me.  I took him to a safe house that Bruce set up in the midwest.”  She rubbed her arm.  “I really don’t know if I’m cut out as a leader though.”

“We do have the others to back us up if needed.”

“I know.  I just don’t want to rely on it.”  She thought a moment.  “We should actually see what Conner wants to do shouldn’t we?  Because he’s the member of the last group of the original Trinity.  If he doesn’t want to be part of it, we may ask Roy  I don’t want to involve Mira or Bunny only because I don’t want either going into the field until all of us feel comfortable with their skill.”

“Because Mr. Kent is the last member of the original?”

She nodded.  “It would only be fair honestly.  To honor the original as they’ve honored us.  Or would that be too weird?”

“I think if it’s what you feel we should do then we’ll do it, though, remember we aren’t the Justice League.”

“I know we aren’t.”  She tucked hair from her face.  “Now, I think I’m going to go grab a shower then guess we can see who’s still up?  If no one is I guess we’ll tell them at breakfast.”


	30. Adult matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Oliver talk about what to do about Lex's power play.
> 
> Clark and Lois have a cute moment.

Bruce looked over the papers that his lawyers had brought to him. They needed to find the paperwork that her uncle had gotten together they could actually stop Lex’s move.

Clark was actually pouring through files to see if he could locate them though the best bet would be to actually have her appear in a court hearing. Something that Bruce wanted to try to avoid if only to keep things slightly peaceful.

“Are you still trying to figure things out sir?” Alfred set a tray near him.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, though don’t worry Alfred, I have no intention to adopt this one.” The small grin at least eased Alfred a little.

“The house is far too quiet lately, though I am sure her staying with Miss Rayan and Mr. Jason may be best for her.” He spotted the file that was off to the side. “This is for the young lady you were trying to meet with at CalTech?”

Bruce nodded. “Was hoping to talk to her about joining the ] R&D department. Though talking with her yesterday, There’s no way I’m going to ask her to join Fox. I could see it in her eyes, she’s not like Jason Rayan or even Dick. Even with all the loss she’s gone through the last few months, I’m hoping that she can help the two actually.”

“Still feeling bad about how Dick was raised?”

Bruce sighed at that. “Part of it. I’m glad my counterpart took her away from Ra’s, but she never really was the kid Dick was when he first came here, and Jason… I’m thinking that Dick is right, he needs stability,” He leaned back in his chair. “Though you tell the three of them Alfred.” The threat was half-assed, he knew that he’d be at a loss without Alfred. Though it did stop Alfred from adding that the kids needed to hear it, from him.

“Of course sir.” Alfred chuckled. “I’ll see what I can find out about this project she was created for. I still have contacts in Interpol, they might be able to give us a little more than you and Master Richard’s search came up with.”

Bruce nodded. “I also need to go into the office later.”

“Will you want to drive yourself or wish me to take you?”

“I think I’ll go on my own, I know there are things you want to get done as well.” He thought a moment. “I think Diana’s planning on coming by this evening as well.”

“I shall prepare something special then for dinner.”

> While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters  
> Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
> Turn around and say good morning to the night  
> For unless they see the sky  
> But they can't and that is why  
> They know not if it's dark outside or light  
> Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters – Elton John

Oliver was fine waiting for Bruce. It gave him time to actually calm down a few moments. He hadn’t taken the time for anything since Roy’s call actually. Though knowing Roy was safe had him calm a little, the fact that Roy had told him that he was going to stay had stung a little, but he could understand. The last words they had said before Roy had stormed out had been painful to both of them.

When Bruce finally did show up he had glanced at the clock, only five minutes had passed.

“Not fashionably late?” Bruce actually smirked a little.

“I can be on time once in a while. How is he?”

“He’s fine, shaken up a bit but fine. And don’t worry Oliver, the kids are good kids.” Bruce had walked past him to the desk.

> You've got that power over me, my my  
> Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes  
> You've got that power over me, my my  
> The only one I know, the only one on my mind  
> You've got that power over me (my my)  
> Got that power over me (my my)  
> You've got that power over me  
> Power over Me – Dermont Kennedy

Lois leaned back on the couch, resting her head on Clark’s lap looking up at him. “Okay really Clark, can you be any more serious right now?” She had only been back to the apartment in Metropolis a few hours, having spent a week with Martha.

“You know how I am with those Lois.”

“It’s a safe exhibit, I asked Jimmy to take pictures for me. Besides, how often do we actually go do something fancy lately?” She held up her hand looking at the wedding band she wore. The beautiful opal she was sure had set Clark back, even though she had insisted something plain would have been fine. The antiqued look of it though, had her wondering if it had been Martha’s.

Of course Lois hadn’t asked her. She liked the mystery of it.

Clark glanced down at his wife as she was lying there, her head in his lap looking at the hand me down ring. Part of him still wondered what the hell she saw in him. “I could always get us tickets to the opera.”

“Asking Bruce right?” She sat up. “Really Clark,” She snatched up the remote turning off the movie they had been watching.

“Well….” He swallowed hard as she stood up, moving so that she was in front of him. “Lois?”

“I don’t want to go to a show, I was hoping for something a little less Bruce involved. The opening, and maybe that little Italian place near the park. But if you want to play it safe...” She gave a fake pout. “Guess I’ll just have to save testing the new dress I bought for the next function we go to in Gotham. Pity too, it’s a nice sapphire, and little too simple for a gala.”

“You know I could have us in Sicily for real Italian food.”

Lois yelped as he stood, slipping his arms around her. “It’s not the where Clark.” She laughed though. “And let me guess Bruce told you about a place?”

“Actually, this one could thank Diana.” He lifted her up and she squealed a little not expecting it fully. She wasn’t really dressed to go out at the moment being dressed in an overly baggy Smallville Jersey.

“Oh you mean the goddess you turned down for me.” She grinned knowing that Diana and Clark were just friends, she was comfortable with it too. “So there’s no way I can convince you to go to a museum?”

“I think I have the advantage at the moment Lois.”

“Do you really now?”

“Do we test the theory? I win, we go to the museum? You win your choice in a dinner date?”

Clark looked down at Lois. “Now that’s not playing fair Lois.”

“It isn’t?” She smiled at him as he carried her into the bedroom.


	31. water and fire

Jason realized once they had gotten inside that Mira was trembling. Thought the crowds were safer to blend in with in the aquarium than outside. He had only spotted the shooter by accident. Moments before the shot was fired. He fought the urge to check his side where he had felt the shot hit.

“Mira, you trust me right?” He asked slipping his arm around her.

“Get me out of here Jay...” She whispered very faintly. The sound of all the water around them was making it hard to focus. Didn’t help that they had stopped, right in front of a tank full of jellyfish. She had been distracted by the flashes of light that had Jason grab her arm, though hearing the gunshot, she had pulled him closer, hoping to spare him from the shot.

> We are the crowd  
> We're coming out  
> Got my flash on it's true  
> Need that picture of you  
> It's so magical  
> We'd be so fantastical  
>   
> Leather and jeans  
> Garage glamorous  
> Not sure what it means  
> But this photo of us  
> It don't have a price  
> Ready for those flashing lights  
> Paparazzi – Lady Gaga

“What do you mean you lost them?” Rayan frowned as she spoke into her phone. Conner, Mira and Jason had gone into Baltimore hours ago, something that was only supposed to be a short trip, though Rayan had a feeling that Jason had wanted time with the mechanic. Hadn’t been hard with how they had verbally sparred that Jason liked her.

“They wondered off looking at things. Before I know it I can’t find them and the place is locked down because of a shooter.” Conner was staying calm.

Rayan paled at that. She had just caught that on the news. “Conner, can you help the cops? I’ll grab Roy or Alice and be there to help you look for them soon.”

“Thought you wanted me to lay low?”

“Is there still an active shooter?”

“I only heard the shot. I’ll keep my phone on we’re near the harbor. Mira wasn’t feeling comfortable with that.”

Rayan stored that information away. She’d ask about it later, once she was sure her brother and the girl were okay. “Just hang tight, cooperate, we’ll find them. Jason’s good at hiding. He’ll keep her safe. That’s what Robins do, keep the innocent out of danger.”

Roy walked into the rec room to see if Rayan wanted something to eat, stopping when he heard Rayan’s words. He hadn’t felt the faint buzz of wings in the back of his mind for a while, though he could tell that she was still alive, there was still the link, it was just muted. Glancing past her he saw the situation on the news. “When do you want to leave?”

That had Rayan glance up at him. “Now. We don’t need a freaked out Kryptonian.” She said following him to the war room where their uniforms were kept. A package had arrived earlier with Roy’s, as well as a new bow and quiver.

The note with it had just said “Sorry, and we’ll talk soon”.

Rayan was glad that there was a separation wall for the girl’s side and the guy’s. If only because she didn’t want him seeing her scars. Last thing she wanted was for members of her team to think she was just a broken little girl trying to play Bat. Bruce had trusted her to lead, and she would, to the best of her ability. Though she did slip in her earpiece first, hoping that someone else had theirs in, since she had found out from Bunny, that Alice had been called in for an emergency meeting to the UN earlier. “Any word yet from him Bunny?” She asked as she pulled on the short ankle boots.

Dick had laughed that her uniform had kept parts of his that Jason had changed as soon as he could. Instead of a cape she had a baggy jacket, and the shorts were slightly longer, with a skirt, but she liked the look, it made it clear she wasn’t the current Robbin. As she walked to catch up with Roy, she was twisting her hair into a french twist to keep it out of her way.

“I’ll keep trying, as soon as I can get a hold of him I’ll direct him your way.” 

“Thanks.”

“No luck yet?” Roy asked as she walked up. He had the keys to the van, and his jacket over his shoulder, he wouldn’t need it or his bow until they actually got there after all.

> We are the ones who will never be broken  
> With our final breath  
> We'll fight to the death  
> We are soldiers, we are soldiers  
> Woah woah woah whoa  
> We are soldiers  
>   
> I stand here right beside you  
> Tonight we're fighting for our lives  
> Let me hear your battle cry  
> Your battle cry  
> Soldiers - Otherwise

Jason stumbled, managing to keep himself and Mira on their feet. Most of the aquarium had been emptied when the gunman had followed them. Though Jason had gotten turned around, and now they were in the deepest part of the building. Mira had done her thing, pulling the sprinklers earlier to get everyone to scramble from the building at least. Though the water was about ankle deep, when she had locked the building down, she had managed to seal it off. Finding an alcove, Jason noted from it there was no way to see the tanks. He might be able to pull her out of her self for a moment. After all he needed her help t find the gunman.

Pressing her against he wall in the alcove, he knew it was a bad position, he was leaving himself open, but he needed to calm her down. “Mira, come on Mira, I need you to pull out of it.” He reached up carefully, brushing hair from her face.

She flinched slightly at the touch.

Jason was relieved he at least got that from her. Though the fact she wasn’t blinking worried him, she stared past him, and he knew she wasn’t really seeing anything. Touching his side again, he frowned, it was still bleeding. He was hoping that the bullet hadn’t knicked anything. It was at least two hours since they had entered the building.

“You know you’re lasting longer than I thought you would little bird.” The voice came from above them.

Mira covered her ears as the person spoke, closing her eyes. Jason kept close to her, brushing the hair back from her face. He’d have to leave her there to deal with this guy before he could get her back home. Or at least away from the harbor.

When he stepped away, she reached out for his hand. She barely whispered a phrase. Took him a moment to notice she was repeating it in barely a whisper. “Geh nicht.”

Jason stepped closer to her and she went silent. The fact she was speaking a different language, one she probably hasn’t heard since she was four, told him she was probably pretty far gone at the moment. But he couldn’t risk leaving her.

“I’m pretty sure I hit one of you. Though you have been making this hunt a little more fun than most of my targets. They’re usually curled up by now begging for mercy.”

Jason frowned. He wasn’t sure how many bodies this ass had dropped, and he wasn’t going to become one of them. Only because leaving Mira would make her an easy target. “Let me guess just starting out? Because really for an assassin you talk way too damn much.” Jason shot back knowing the tanks would bounce his voice around enough to keep them hidden.

There was a deep rich laugh at that. “I’m not an assassin. I’m doing this because I love the hunt. Killing for money is boring.”

Jason frowned, of course his luck he’d manage to pick up a lunatic on his day off. On his own he would have already dealt with this guy. And now he felt bad ditching Conner so he could get some time with the terrified girl with him.

“And honestly I didn’t know that one of you happened to be a freak though. Cute trick getting everyone out of here, less prey, means less blood to coat the walls with. I’ll have to take time with it.”

Jason growled low hearing that. He’d have to leave Mira alone, no way he wanted the man anywhere near her. “Mira, I don’t know if you can actually hear me right now, but I need you to stay put alright? I screwed up bringing you in here I’m sorry, but I need you to stay here and quiet.”

She didn’t move from where she was. Jason bit his lip looking up a moment. He had already fucked things up, and he was hoping that he wasn’t about to make things worse.

> Today we stood on the wall  
> We laughed at the sun  
> We laughed at the guns  
> We laughed at it all  
> And when they  
> They told us to go  
> We paid them no mind  
> Like every other time  
> But little did we know   
> A Line in the Sand – Linkin Park

Rayan gave Roy a look as they found a place to park. “You sure you’re good Arsenal?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” he nodded. “You go find SB, I’ll try to get through the barricades and start looking for Robin and Overture.”

“Still not sure if I’m okay with that name.” Rayan shook her head a moment but nodded. “Stay in contact alright? I don’t want to lose the rest of my team and I don’t want to have to call in the big guns.”

Roy patted her shoulder. “We’ll find them, now better go calm down a Kryptonian. If anyone can it’s going to be a Bat.”

“You be careful okay. We’re not sure how they’ll take someone from the west coast out here.” With that she bounced out of the car.

Roy watched her disappear before he pocketed the keys and closed his eyes. The whole drive there he had felt Mira’s fear, still not sure how or why, nor was he going to tell Rayan about it yet. Not until he understood what they had completely. Though being able to feel her, had started to be a comfort, just knowing she was okay was helping him deal with his own nightmares.

He stayed to the shadows, getting to the rooftops, trying to figure out where it would be hard for a Super to find someone. The block around the marina was empty, blocked off by the cops. “Superboy, you have the issue with lead right?” He remembered they had redone some of the buildings down by the waterfront.

“Really mentioning it over coms?” Came Rayan’s comment.

“Secure line right? Now really do you?”

“Yes, but there shouldn’t be that much lead around here.”

“Didn’t they line the new tanks in the aquarium?”

Rayan got what Roy was thinking. “They did it all over harbors. At JL’s suggestion just in case a rogue Atlantian I think.” She paused. “Though Jay wouldn’t take a hydrophobe into an aquarium.”

“Keep the police back Wren, I’m going to check it out, it’s been too long anyway, they’ve cleared all the other buildings looking for the shooter, it’s got to be where they are.” And it would explain why Roy felt like he was drowning. If she was getting overwhelmed.

He shoved the thought out of his head, he’d find the two.

“I can get in there to look.”

Rayan had caught up with Conner. “No, Superboy, if you shatter a tank, my brother can handle it, but do you think she can?”

Roy was glad that Rayan was talking to him as he moved to the nearest building about as tall as the aquarium.

“I’m supposed to protect her.”

“Arsenal will be able to find her. Trust me on this okay? Come on, let’s go make ourselves known.”

Roy zip lined over to the aquarium roof, managing to slip in before a chopper moved over the area.

Once inside he pressed against the wall, he could feel her screaming in the back of his head. The force of it causing him to stay pressed against the wall a moment to try to push it down.

“Robin, please say you have your coms on.” Roy whispered.

“So what is it going to be boy? Going to come out of hiding or let me find the girl first? Which one of you are the freak that locked us in here? Betting it’s you isn’t it? Which one was hit?”

The shouting was below him, Roy stayed near the wall, moving to the main floor of the aquarium.

> Hey man you talkin' back to me?  
> Take him out  
> You gotta keep 'em separated  
> Hey man you disrespecting me?  
> Take him out  
> You gotta keep 'em separated  
> Hey don't pay no mind  
> You're under 18 you won't be doing any time  
> Hey come out and play  
> Come out and Play - Offspring

Jason leaned heavily against the wall. He had managed to get back to the shark tunnel. He was starting to feel dizzy. Hearing the voice in his ear he rested against the cool glass. “Arsenal, little late to the party.” He whispered into the com. “Please say you’re not alone man, bad shape here.”

“I’ll be to you soon, where’s Overture?”

“Safe for now.” At least Jay hoped so. He had gotten turned around and wasn’t sure how many ways there were to the lower level. “I hope.”

Roy was trying to figure out how to make it to them, the whole area was lit with black light, making him glad his uniform had dark colors on it. He spotted the glowing white tip of Red’s tail slipping down one way and the sign for the shark tunnel nearby.

The scream from where the spirit had gone was masculine. Followed by a large smacking sound. The splash told Roy at least one person had fallen into a decent amount of water.

“Mira,” Jason’s voice was strained.

“Robin stay put,” he switched the com outside. “Wren, you and SB need to get to Robin, Shark tunnel. I’m going after Overture.”

“I’m on the way home, bring them both there.” Alice’s voice piped up.

“He’s sounding weaker.” Roy was fighting the urge to run down into the lower levels.

“I’m going to take my time tearing you apart little bitch.” The man was shrieking. Roy drew an arrow back as he neared the bottom level. By the time he found them, Mira was being held to the wall by her throat, the man pressing a gun to the wall near her head. “For biting me bitch, I’m going to make you suffer.”

The gun went off, echoing loudly in the room. Despite the thick glass, Roy saw a spiderweb of cracks forming in it. A hole had been opened, allowing salt water to come inside as well. Even with his head still ringing Roy closed his eyes a moment, his vision blurry. He bit the inside of his cheek to try to numb the link.

Mira was trying to fight her way free, her eyes melting from normal violet eyes to the whites shifting to the same shade of purple. The hand on her neck tightened more, causing her to gasp, needing air.

Roy’s arrow hit it’s mark, the tranquilizer starting to work it’s magic. The man fell away from Mira, who’s eyes rolled back.

Roy splashed his way to her as she started to fall forward, he didn’t hear Rayan behind him, his head still ringing from the gunshot. She pulled the man from the water by the collar of his jacket, the cops would have to find the gun. “Baltimore is not going to like us for this one.”

Roy didn’t answer, carefully cradling Mira.

“Arsenal?”

“I can walk ya big lug.” Came Jason on the coms.

“Robin stand down. You’re wounded, let him get you to the medical team outside.”

“They’d learn our identities Wren.” He retorted. “I’m good get me home and I’ll patch myself up. Won’t be as good as Alfred but I’ll live.”

“Just get them here already.” came Alice’s voice again. “Trust me they’ll be fine Wren.”

> I still watch you when you're groovin'  
> As if through water from the bottom of a pool  
> You're movin' without movin'  
> And when you move, I'm moved  
> You are a call to motion  
> There all of you a verb in perfect view  
> Like Jonah on the ocean  
> When you move, I'm moved  
> Movement - Hozier

When they got there, Rayan driving since Roy was still unable to hear, Mira was curled up between Roy and Jason, Roy had slipped out of his jacket, wrapping it around her as she shivered, though the fact her eyes were still completely purple, and she wasn’t really seeming to be aware of anythink had him worried.

Bunny And Krypto both were bounding down to them. Rayan was glad that she didn’t yell. “Conner, can you carry Jason? I don’t want him walking. And yes I’m calling Al.”

“Bullshit, I know you won’t call him and let him know.” Jason groaned slightly as he reluctantly let Conner take him from the pair.

Roy caught Rayan moving to help him get Mira and shook his head. He knew he could do it. “I’ll carry her, head’s not pounding as bad.”

Krypto huffed at him licking at her hand as she was moved so that he could get out of the back of the van.

Getting up to the rec room, they saw the patio doors were open. There was a makeshift fire pit which had a small fire going. Alice had three of the lounge chairs near it.

“Put them near the fire.” He bit his lip. After all he had been told to keep a low profile, this would be going against that right. Though Diana and Donna both would rather he allowed the others kept their identities.

“Alessandro?”

“It’s awesome, I only know because he did it on a smaller scale and begged me not to tell when I accidentally cut myself in the kitchen.” Bunny smiled.

Conner had set Jason down, but still watched the Amazonian. “What are you doing?”

“It is a gift I have from my patron. Now please, don’t abuse this okay.” He stepped up to the fire, his eyes taking on the color of molten metal as he did, the glow having a thin stream dancing around them. Bunny hopped up onto one of the other chairs watching.

Conner stood still a moment, there was an energy around them that he wasn’t sure he liked. The look in Alessandro’s eyes scared him a little, uneasy, and he couldn’t place exactly why.

Alessandro closed his eyes a moment before stepping up to Jason first, needing to stop the bleeding. When he opened them again the glowing Damascus look his eyes had taken actually startled Jason.

“I think it looks like some of the good blades I have in the kitchen at the cafe.” Bunny piped up, though she noted how Conner was acting. “Conner?”

“This feels wrong.” He and Krypto both went back inside. Rayan watched for a moment, “Take care of them please Alessandro.” She wanted to make sure that Conner was alright. “I’ll be calling Alfred too, just to double check if that’s okay?”

Alessandro nodded. “I am okay with that Rayan.” He had nothing to hide, at least not from them.

> You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
> I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
> And now that I'm without your kisses  
> I'll be needing stitches  
> I'm tripping over myself  
> Aching begging you to come help  
> And now that I'm without your kisses  
> I'll be needing stitches  
> Stitches – Shawn Mendes

Rayan found Conner in the gym. The bag he was punching was one that had been doctored to withstand a Kryptonian, it was also the heaviest thing in the gym at about two tons.

“For a bat you’re loud.”

“I know better than to sneak up on you Conner. You okay?” She waited until he stilled the bag. “Was it what Alice’s doing?”

“Part of it. I shouldn’t have gotten distracted.”

“The three of you went to have fun, not work it’s alright. I’m sure that I would have lost Jason too.” She stepped up to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. “You did good though Conner. I know we stayed out of it mostly, but we helped keep more people from getting hurt.”

He looked down at her. The look in her blue eyes showed she was trying her best to cheer him up even though she felt like she had failed.

“Sure you should be the one giving me this talk?”

She gave a small smirk at that. “I’m the team leader, who else is there to give it.” She stepped back a little. “You’re going to be fine alright. And I’m sure your sister will be too. Diana wouldn’t have left Alessandro with us if she thought he could be a threat.”

“I didn’t like the energy. Felt weird,” Conner admitted.

“Magic. I felt it too, what he was doing, felt a little like the energy that is in the cavern around the Lazarus pit. If you hadn’t slipped away first, I might have honestly. The energy was the same yet different. We’ll have to watch the three the next few days okay? Just to make sure there isn’t an adverse affect.”

“How bad?”

Rayan bit her lip at that remembering watching how things were back at the compound. “It won’t come to that. I can’t let it come to that.” She tucked the hair from her face. “Trust me, you don’t want to see what happens with the pit.”

The look on her face told him more than enough. “Your world?”

She nodded. “My Bruce never saw what happened, they kept more from him, but I knew the worst of things there. Ra’s and Crane, made sure of it.” She rubbed her arm. “It’s something that I am going to try to spare all of you from knowing first hand alright?”

Conner watched her a moment. “You know there’s not much that hurts a Kryptonian right?”

“You’re half human.” She reminded him. “And Clark entrusted me to keep you safe.”

“You know that he wanted me to keep you safe right?” Conner admitted. “Ma too.”

Rayan giggled at that. “Martha roped you into calling her that too?”

“There was no rope involved.”

That had Rayan laugh even more. “We need to work on slang with you still. But Martha Kent is a good person. I’ll try to make sure you don’t let her down. I’m pretty sure disappointing her is worse than disappointing Lois.”

“I honestly don’t want to find out.” Conner tilted his head.

“What’s up?”

“Jason and Roy are taking Mira to her room, she didn’t snap out of it yet,” he was worried.

“It may take a few days, she’s afraid of water right? We’ll have to keep an eye on her.” She stepped aside. “Go check on her okay? I’ll make sure Alessandro is okay.”

 

Stepping out to the patio Rayan saw that the fire was down, the makeshift fire pit, being the charcoal grill, was pretty much damaged. “We’re going to have to get a real fire pit won’t we?” She saw him and Bunny cleaning up the mess.

“Maybe. I don’t like having to do that all the time though.”

“We’ll try to keep it to emergencies only, but… thank you.”

“I just wish that I could have been there to assist earlier.” He looked down.

“Don’t worry about it you came as soon as you could that’s what counts. I know that this team is secondary to your work with the UN.”

“Do the others?”

“We will get used to it. They’ll go with my say on the matter.” Rayan moved to help with putting the patio back together. “There won’t be affects will there?”

“It’s not like the Lazarus pit.” He responded. “It just cleans them of the wounds.” He was trying to still sort through why there was something weird with Mira. He had almost felt like he had tried to draw him in. The thought scared him, but he wasn’t going to tell the others just yet. Not until he could talk to her first.


	32. Recovery and down time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the aquarium incident and some fun and games.

Dick leaned back as he listened to Rayan on the phone. He had called to check up on them.

“Jason okay?”

“Yeah, Alessandro was able to take care of the wounds. Mira hasn’t woken yet, but she was sleeping through the night. Roy and Jason are with her, so pretty sure I’ll know when they get up. I, kinda think Jay has a thing for the tech honestly.”

Dick laughed at that. “i don’t know, I mean I thought he would have had more of an issue being away from Rachel.”

“Oh please, Ray and Gar just need to get stuck in a closet for seven minutes, pretty sure they’ll come out a couple. Or bitch about you opening the door.”

That had Dick laughing harder. “Really Rayan? Going there?”

“Of course!” She looked out over the bay. “How is it out there? Because, feels a little weird being separated this far.” She toyed with the locket she wore, inside was the only image she had of her parents. Dick was the closest she had to family, and had for a while.

“Nice and foggy,” He took a selfie with his view of the Golden Gate in the background, which wasn’t that great thanks to the fog. “Rachel and Gar say hi by the way. They wanted to wait for the call, but they fell asleep about an hour ago.”

“It’s okay. I woke later than I wanted to. Took Krypto for a walk. Needed to clear my head a bit.”

“Still wondering if this was a good idea?”

“After what you told me… I needed to get out of Gotham, if I didn’t I wouldn’t have been able to sleep with Arkham that close.”

“It’s not really that bad.”

“The Scarecrow on my world broke me almost completely, knowing he is in there, even though he’s nowhere near as bad as mine was...” She shook her head. “Besides, I think you were right, Jason needs someone to keep an eye on him, I’ve seen that darkness in him. He’s a good kid, and I trust him like I trust you Dick.”

“If things get too bad call me first okay, I’ll do what I can to get to you and Jason.”

“Bruce and Clark are closer. As well as most the others, we’ll be fine. And now that we have a magic healer, things might be a little better here.” She gave a bright grin at that.

“Okay I’m a little jealous.”

“You’re jealous? You have Donna, Kori and Rachel. And Gar’s awesome too.” She chuckled.

“Yeah I know I’m the only normal perso...”

Rayan’s laugh cut him off. “You’re the original Robin here, and let’s face it we’re not normal. If we weren’t taken in by Bruce, pretty sure we’d be killing it still with the trapeze, or if not that, stunt work in movies.”

“I can’t see either of us being happy doing stunts.”

“I’d be an awesome action star in the movies.” She was joking of course and it was his turn to laugh.

“Okay, n a serious note you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. We didn’t lose anyone, so even though it was close, I’m going to mark it as a win.”

“Best you can do.”

She saw Roy moving in the kitchen. “I’m going to let you go okay? I want to check on my team since they’re starting to get up.”

“Have you even slept?”

“Not really. I was pouring over what the police had on the guy. Let’s just say I’m kind of glad he targeted Jason and Mira. I don’t think the cops would have been able to catch him, this guy is on the FBI list, sixty victims so far.” She rubbed her arm. “He’s still behind bars, We pulled them out before the cops got in. But well, there was enough left behind that the damage could be blamed on him actually.”

“Bruce will probably already have word of it.”

“I’m sure he did, after all there’s two of us here, I’m sure he’s keeping a closer eye on us than you,” she admitted. “I’ll give you a call later okay?”

“Get some sleep alright?”

“I’ll try.” Slipping her phone into her pocket as she headed back in. “Hey,” She stopped at the door. “How’s the princess?”

“She woke.” He sounded relieved at that. “Though I think she would rather stay inside at least today.” He wasn’t going to add that he had to extract himself from the dog pile that had come from the bed. Krypto had taken over the foot of the bed, and Jason had crashed on the side of the bed closer to the wall. Mira had been near the wall sticking Roy in the middle. It had been weird waking up with the kids honestly, though he had realized he had actually slept through the night once he had been sure she had faded off. He chuckled. “She faded back off before I came in here. I think she’ll be okay though. Robin’s with her.”

Rayan nodded. “Bunny made the coffee by the way. She left an hour ago to go work the lunch rush, Alice’s still asleep though.” She added.

“He did a lot yesterday, honestly still don’t hear ringing.”

“I was going to check on him in a bit.” She admitted. “Bunny said that the two of them were up later talking.” Rayan leaned back against the counter setting her coffee cup to the side letting him get his own.

He poured coffee into her cup as well. “So we’re taking a relaxing day?”

Rayan gave a small nod. “Three of us are down right now. Letting them rest at least today.” It would give her time to figure out a training plan. The whole fiasco the day before told her that they needed to learn to work together as a group. Including keeping their earbuds in. Communication even off duty would be good. Though she wasn’t going to be too hard on any of them. “I don’t want this team to be like how Bruce runs things, but, you have worked with a team too. If you feel I’m doing something wrong...”

“We’re still trying to figure each other out. Though let me guess you’re planning training sessions?”

She nodded. “Mira won’t be in them yet. Not until I’m sure she can handle just hand to hand with me or Jason.”

“I’ll work with her first. If that’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

Roy nodded. “I owe her that much, and I’d rather make sure that she’s capable of being able to handle things, she’s been through a lot and she wasn’t brought in to be in the field.”

“I know, but with what happened yesterday, I think we need to make sure she won’t freak out again.”

Roy shook his head. “I’ll work with her as soon as she’s up, but you need to step away too. When was the last time you actually stepped away?” He was worried the kid was going to burn herself out.

“You and Dick both are going to get on my case about that aren’t you?”

Roy nodded. “You’re the one the others are going to look up to as an example.”

She held the mug in both hands, she didn’t say anything.

“And I’m sounding like Oliver or Bruce right now aren’t I?”

She giggled nodding. “It’s alright. I’m just tired and over guessing myself. I really don’t want to get anyone hurt, and I managed to do that with half my team on an off day.”

Roy watched her. She was still showing that protectiveness, even though most of the team, minus Mira, and the girl ‘Bunny’, could take care of themselves. He reached over, tucking the hair from her face. “So go get some sleep. I’m pretty sure even Dick sleeps, only one I’m not sure is human is Bruce. Though jury is still out on Oliver too.”

That got Rayan to snicker into her mug. “This is my third cup since about three am. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep.”

> I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
> I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud  
> I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on  
> Killing me Softly - Fugees

Two hours later Roy walked back into the gym where he and Rayan had been sparring. He had left her there, wanting to grab a shower having expected her to do the same. Instead he saw her curled up in a corner asleep. Chuckling lightly he scooped her up.

Carrying her to her room, he carefully slid her under her blankets, pulling them over her, the locket she had been holding in her sleep spilled out on the blanket, exposing the faded photo inside, a small dark haired girl smiling brightly at the camera while her parents both stood behind her. It looked like it had been taken in a studio. He carefully closed the locket, folding her hand around it.

The workout had actually ended up both of them going all out. For such a small girl, Roy was impressed. She had been able to keep up with him, though the fighting style was eerily too much like League. He had been reminded too much of how Nyssa had fought close up. Roy watched the kid sleep a few minutes, trying to figure out if this was really what he wanted, to work with these kids, or disappear again. Even though doing so would mean leaving Mira alone, even though she was with someone else she trusted.

Conner though was a good kid, little naive on some things, but he was a good kid, just had the problem of being tied to Lex Luthor.

“Glad to see that she’s finally asleep.” Alice had snuck up n him, the archer almost tensing before he realized it was the other redhead.

“Yeah, probably going to have bruises later, I already know I will.” He glanced at Alice. “Don’t heal me okay? Save it for life or death situations. I appreciated it last night, but I heal fast.”

Alice nodded as they walked away from the room, Roy having had quietly closed the door.

“I felt it. You’re not exactly human… More so than Mira though.”

Roy looked at him. “I don’t want to talk about why. Look I know you’re here because Diana asked you to be, but I don’t know the other Justice League members like family. Green Arrow plays with his own set group.”

Alice held up his hands to show he didn’t want a fight. “I was just stating it. but, I’ll honor your wishes.”

That wasn’t what Roy had expected from the other redhead actually. He watched him a moment. “Sorry, just, I’m used to the people in charge being a little more experienced.”

“It’s that obvious we’re still learning isn’t it?”

Roy nodded. “I know you and Rayan are in charge, along with Conner, I don’t mind helping though. I’ll work with Mira, I have a feeling keeping her to support would be a good idea for now.”

Alice nodded. “I was going to suggest that as well, I’m not empathic, but she’s been through a lot in a short amount of time.” He glanced to Rayan’s door a moment. “Pretty sure our leader has too.”

Roy shook his head. “More than you know. “ He shook his head. “I’m going to go take the dog out again if Conner hasn’t.”

He just wanted some fresh air honestly, being inside was making him feel trapped and the last thing he wanted was to lash out at the kids. It wasn’t going to be their fault.

“You okay?” Alessandro asked before he turned away.

“Just need to get some air, I’ll be back in a while. He gave a slight smirk. “Don’t worry I’ll be back, wouldn’t leave the princess alone.”

“That is going to stick isn’t it?”

“Probably, I’ll be back in about two hours. Don’t worry I’m not leaving Sparrow’s Point.”

> I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
> I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
> I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
> I'm so fly, that's probably why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
> Falling for the First time - BNL

Conner glanced up worried a moment when he heard Mira squeal.   
  
“Put me down you dumb jock!”

Jason was laughing as he carried her over shoulder. Mira was pounding on his back not seeing where he was going. “No way, you aren’t going anywhere.”

“Just because I said I haven’t seen it doesn’t mean I want to!” She noted Conner was watching. “Kon come on help!”

Rayan caught what time it was and stepped in front of Conner. “He won’t hurt her.”

Though Jason did unceremoniously dump Mira, who was wrapped in a blanket, to the couch. Jason had chosen the one spot on the couch that didn’t have a view of any of the windows.

“Asshole, really I could have walked.” She huffed trying to get out from the blanket.

“Oh chill Princess, you know you asked for this when you gave that look.”

“Let me guess Worst cooks?” Rayan asked.

“Of course.” He shot back to her.

“Worst cooks?” Conner looked at them.

“I’ll get popcorn, you might like this Conner.” She headed to the kitchen to find a large bowl.

> woke up in somebody's arms  
> Strange and so familiar  
> Where nothing could go wrong  
> Barely alive or nearly dead  
> Somehow awake in my own bed  
> And there you are  
> Like a highway headed my way  
> Life is but a dream  
> I was shot down by your love  
> My angel in blue jeans, oh  
> Angel in Blue Jeans - Train

By the time Roy came back from his walk. Alessandro was leaning against the counter looking into the living area where Roy did a double take at why.

Conner was ‘pinned’ against the floor with Mira, trying to keep Krypto from licking her face as Jason and Rayan were trying to tickle Conner.

“Do I want to know?”

“I came in from training seeing them like this.” Alessandro chuckled at it.

The four on the floor looked at each other a moment and grinned.

Roy and Alessandro found themselves quickly cornered by the kids. Jason and Rayan to stop Alessandro, Conner and Mira ganging up on Roy.

“Oh no way you guys.” Roy had backed up to the counter.

Alessandro yelped as the two Robins tickled him. He didn’t want to fight back since this wasn’t a life or death situation. He heard Roy laugh managing to slip free from Conner, trying to give himself some distance.

Krypto bounced between the group happily barking.


	33. West Coast fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and his Titans bail from a mission, and gain a pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much more of this I will be posting, mostly because not sure if I'm going to actually have a roof over my head in a week. I'm trying to work on improving that situation, but yeah... it's not working as quickly as I hoped.
> 
> BTW yes... I gave them a pup because I gave the other team Conner and Krypto for now. But it wouldn't be fair soooo yeah.

“Seems that they’re trickier than expected if the hybrid even slipped from your hands Luthor.” the figure in his office seemed to roil in controlled anger,.

“We have where it is narrowed down, seems they has the Justice League protecting them, we can’t get closer than two hundred miles.”

“Thought better of you.”

“You know I was all okay with this until I found out what they can do.” He looked back out the window of his office. “I will still cooperate with the plan, I just want to run more tests before handing them over. To see what can be done about fixing the mistakes that were made.”

“We were not aware of the abilities until now. It was actually something rare in even my race. The fact that it appeared in another makes them that more special for the collection.”

Lex’s companion almost smiled at that. “Means they are all the more special. Too bad Henrich wasn’t able to fully finish his plans with them. Would have loved to see what else could have been unlocked.” They shrugged. “See if you can bring them back into the fold. If not, I will have to do less, covert methods."

> One, nothing wrong with me  
> Two, nothing wrong with me  
> Three, nothing wrong with me  
> Four, nothing wrong with me  
> One, something's got to give  
> Two, something's got to give  
> Three, something's got to give now  
> Bodies – Drowning Pool

San Francisco

“Ugh I think I can smell more than just the garbage out here. Remind me to avoid the restaurant on this block.” Garfield grumbled as he made a face.

Rachel didn’t blame him. She couldn’t stand the smell, and had a feeling that what he was smelling was a lot worse. “We’re in position.” She reported back to Dick. The place they were checking out happened to be reported as a meta fight club. Though the reason Dick was interested was because there had been rumors that they had been dosing the fighters with venom, making it something that he or Bruce had to deal with.

Dick wanted to at least look, he wouldn’t stop the fight club just yet. Only because he didn’t want his team dealing with Bane. If Bane was really there, he’d send Rachel and Garfield to Rayan’s team. Bruce might be willing to traumatize kids, but Dick wanted to make sure she had some of her remaining childhood.

“Stay where you are.” Dick ordered.

Garfield frowned at that, and glanced at Rachel.

She sighed a moment, though did reach into her pocket pulling out some mints. “Hopefully they work?” She offered one to him.

“You’re a life saver Raye.” He groaned at the pun. “Ugh, sorry.”

She chuckled a little, leaning against the wall so she could still see the doorway that lead to the warehouse that they were keeping tabs on.

Inside Dick felt sick at the sight before him and Donna. The two of them were at least passing as spectators. He was still trying to figure out how Donna had talked him into actually wearing a suit, the dress she wore was flashy and revealing in just the right way to be classy.

When the kids started talking he was scanning the crowd. He didn’t want them to come in, if only because he didn’t want them seeing this. The caged ring below clearly had blood from fights. What he hadn’t been expecting were the cages around the ring, he could see animals in there, mostly dogs, though there were a few large cats.

“These aren’t fights, it’s a gladiator stadium.” Donna whispered low. Dick nodded, he was half tempted to tell Raven and Gar to leave. No need getting them involved.

“Your call Boy Wonder.” Donna whispered back, still looking to see if she could find their target. “Still time to abort.”

He shook his head. They needed to know if Bane was there. “I’ll stay, go.” He’d rather not let the kids or Donna get hurt.

“If you haven’t caught up with us in an hour I’m coming back for you.” She knew how Bane was, and if he was here, she didn’t want to have to tell Bruce.

“Worried about me?”

“Always,” She countered, moving to slip away from him. Movement had her stop though.

Dick caught it too.

“Bane,” Dick whispered.

Donna’s hand went to his arm. She wasn’t going to let him fight Bane on his own. Not when Bane had broken Bruce before.

> I've gotta fight today  
> To live another day  
> Speakin' my mind today  
> (My voice will be heard today)  
> Hero - Skillet

“Beast Boy, what are you...” Rachel stopped when he had moved to a dumpster.

“Easy Raye, thought I heard something.” They were still hidden from the door and able to see it. Opening the dumpster he frowned. “Okay, seriously these guys are jerks.”

Rachel heard what sounded like a dog whimper. “Really?” She moved up beside him peeking in. The puppy inside was filthy, and looked like it had been hurt. “Help me up I’ll get it.”

“You sure Raye?”

“Yeah, not leaving it in there.” He scrambled into the dumpster. “Keep an eye out will you?”

Raven stayed close in case he needed help out, so far, no sign of Dick and Donna. She wasn’t liking it either.

“Here, hold him a moment.” Garfield was holding a very dirty puppy who looked like he could use a proper meal, up for her.

Raven reached up taking the poor dog, wrapping it into her hoodie. “Poor thing.” She watched Garfield pull himself out of the dumpster just as Donna and Dick came out of the building. Donna was helping Dick, who was holding his side. Without thinking, she focused, the door behind them slammed back with enough force to send it flying back into anyone following them.

“Damn Raye,” Gar quirked a brow.

“Go get the car Garfield.” She kept the puppy in her arms as she pushed him ahead.

“Right.” He went ahead for the van.

“Raven go ahead,” Dick ordered.

She shook her head. “Wounded first.” She handed the puppy to Donna, “Go, I’ll be right behind you.”

Donna kept an eye on Raven as she used her powers to shove the dumpster into the doorway, blocking it. Walking to catch up with the others.

Donna had gotten Dick into the van. “Nose is bleeding.” she looked at the bundle that had been shoved into her hands. “And do I want to know why we have a dog?”

“It was in the dumpster.” Gar said calmly. “Dick?”

“I’ll live,” he groaned as Rachel climbed in beside him, reaching for the dog, which he was watching. “You two will have to clean it and take care of it.”

Gar cast Raven a glance in the rear view mirror. Both of them gave small smiles.

“We will, don’t worry.” She piped up as Gar focused on the road. Raven looked at the puppy. “We get back to the tower I’ll tend to you first, then give him a bath.”

> They've got catfish on the table  
> They've got gospel in the air  
> And reverend green, be glad to see you  
> When you haven't got a prayer  
> You've got a prayer in Memphis  
> Walking in Memphis - Lonestar

Dick winced a little. He had been lucky Donna had been there, and he knew for a fact Bruce, and Rayan would be ripping into him about how foolish it was to try to face Bane alone. He was just lucky that Bane had other issues to deal with as well.

“Gar, that’s no fair!” Rachel’s laughing yell came from the bedrooms. Dick decided on checking on them, only to see Gar bounding away in tiger form, carrying the now clean white dog by the scruff of his neck. Rachel was running after them, drenched, obviously having finished bathing the said puppy. Dick managed to catch her before she slipped on the hardwood floor.

“Do I want to know what you two are doing”

“He was helping give the puppy a bath, and shoved me into the tub.” She wiped wet hair from her face. Though she was still laughing, so at least she wasn’t really pissed at Garfield.

There was a squeal from Donna. “Get back here Gar!”

“Well we know where he is.” Dick grinned at her. “Want help cornering him?”

> Her bone structure screams  
> "Touch her! Touch her!"  
> And she's got the curse of curves  
> So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
> And my way  
> My way with words  
> It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
> Curse of Curves – Cute is what we aim for

“You know that was actually stupid, and then you not wanting us to tell Rachel and Gar what happened?” Kori was watching Dick as he stripped out of his shirt. “Ow, okay, please say all those were from training,” She reached up touching one lightly.

“More like being tossed across the room like a rag doll.” He grimaced tossing the shirt to the side. “Looks worse than it feels.” He sank to the bed next to her. “Though, I will tell Bruce, I just, didn’t expect Bane to get away, just glad that he didn’t take out the SWAT team that had charged in.”

“And the kid’s pet?”

“They found him. As long as they take care of him I don’t see the problem with them keeping him.” He grinned. “Besides, was fun seeing the two of them act like kids. Something they haven’t done a whole lot of lately.”

“True,” She pulled him closer. “Sorry I wasn’t there.”

“You had things to deal with, it’s alright.” He melted back against her. Kori was one of the few he could actually drop the masks around. “Everything okay?”

“It will be. Let’s not talk about it.” She nuzzled into him.

> I don't need your resistance  
> I don't need your prayers  
> I don't need no religion  
> I don't need a thing from you  
> Die MF Die - Dope

Bane flipped the table when he found out that not only had the project been killed in the chaos, that she had a litter of pups. “They took all of them didn’t they?”

“There was footage outside. Apparently the bird had two associates outside, they carried away what looked like a dog.”

“Find them, if it is one of the experiments I want it.

 


	34. overwhelmed, puppy love, and paranoia YAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayan finds out about Bane and goes into worried sister mode. 
> 
> Conner tunes Mira into a fact that she's not sure what to do with yet.
> 
> Bunny can't shake the feeling she's being watched.

Rayan sat glad that Jason wasn’t around. Bruce had asked for a check up and Dick was on one of the other screens. What Dick had said though, had her tense. She had been trying to keep track of Bane, as well as Scarecrow. Even though she knew that Bruce would lecture her.

“Rayan?”

“I lost track of him in Brazil. Everything going on here, I haven’t gotten back to the search.” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry Dick, I should have warned you.”

“Your Bruce?” Bruce asked, he’d lecture later.

She nodded. “He gave me the order to get Alfred out of Gotham.” She rubbed her arm a little.

“We’ve already checked, this wouldn’t be your Bane.”

“I know, this one… is more dangerous it seems, from what I’ve been looking at.” She looked up. “Should I gather my team to assist you?”

Dick shook his head. “No, I don’t want you near him okay? We lost him for the time being, but we’re still looking.”

“He’s right Rayan, you need to stay there. Your team is still inexperienced, I want you all to get a little more training together as a group before you go on a mission.”

She wanted to argue, but knew Bruce was right. She needed to work with them more. “So you know, your tech is doing better, I still wouldn’t put her in the field though.”

“It’s your call, if you feel that she’s better suited elsewhere place her as you need. I already have seen how you’ve been working so far. I think you might actually be better with battle tactics than myself and Richard.”

“Ow, beat it in there Bruce.” Dick deadpanned. Rayan actually covered her mouth hiding a giggle.

“I do have assistance with it from Alessandro and Roy. Mostly because the two of them have been pulling me back out when I fall back into the training I received from,” She went silent after that, last thing she wanted was for them to realize she was having serious issues.

Bruce watched her, he’d have to talk to her later, though alone, not with her team or Dick around. “And Jason?”

“He’s good, I think we’ve, well I think that Mira’s been good tempering him some.” Rayan rubbed her arm. “I don’t think I’m cut out to be Den Mom. I lack some of the people skills you have Dick.”

“You’re doing good though. It takes time.” He knew that she was trying, which was something he couldn’t fault her for.

“Thank you.” She tucked hair from her face. “Dick, promise you’ll be careful. That drug he uses… It makes him stronger than I think the one on my world was. I think he actually scares me a little more than Scarecrow does.”

“We’ll take care of it, isn’t the first time that I’ve dealt with him. Right now you and the others just work on being a better unit okay? And have fun. Because even if B here disagrees, you are kids. You aren’t soldiers.”

“The others are. I, haven’t been a child since...” She shook her head. “I’ll be fine don’t worry.”

He would have to call Alessandro later, but he wouldn’t press the issue now.

> I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
> I work 'til I ache in my bones  
> At the end (at the end of the day)  
> I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
> I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
> And I start to pray  
> Somebody to Love - Queen

Mira was humming softly as she toyed with the engine of one of the bikes. Jason was sitting on the far end of the workbench eating popcorn watching her.

“Seriously, don’t you have someone else to pester?” She asked as she snatched up a screwdriver.

“Probably, but you’re more entertaining Gear Head.”

“Really you’re still sticking with that Bird Brain?” She retorted taking apart the part of the engine she had been toying with.

“Didn’t want to distract you too much, since that’s my bike in your hands.”

“Which I swear it’s amazing it’s still in one piece. This is in horrible condition.” She frowned some pulling the casing apart. “I’m going to need that wrench next to you.” She pointed to it setting down the tool in her hand.

“Well I’ve been using it more lately.”

“This is just badly maintained, it’s like you don’t care about a work of beauty Jay.” She huffed, though it didn’t have anger behind it.

“Not a mechanic.” He reiterated. “So, want to teach me how to deal with it so you don’t yell at me again?”

She glanced at him as he held out the tool. “You, really want to learn?”

“Sure, why not? Not like I have anything else to do today.”

Mira quirked a brow watching him a moment. “fine, but don’t you dare get any of that popcorn butter on my tools Jay.”

Jason nodded. “Then I’ll be right back.” He wiped his hands on his jeans. “Let me go wash my hands then.”

She nodded as she watched him jump down from his perch. Mira was glad he didn’t turn around, since she was actually enjoying the view. Shaking her head she sighed. She wasn’t going to fall for a bad boy. Her uncle would lecture her to the moon and back if he was around. Mira snagged a few popcorn kernels before she went to grab some rags. She caught Conner and Krypto both across the workshop, Conner trying to find something that Krypto couldn’t destroy in two seconds.

“And now I’m the ass of someone’s joke aren’t I?”

“If you mean the fact both of your hearts beat faster around each other… Probably not.”

She paused at that. “Does it? I just hear the same tune...”

“Isn’t that one of the ways a person knows that they are attracted to...”

“Enough Conner, okay.” Mira blushed. “Here, Krypto, want a chew toy?” She walked over to one of the tool boxes Bruce had brought from the garage in Texas. Thinking a moment she grabbed one of the wrenches. “Here,” She knelt handing it to the dog. “Though Conner should go take you for a walk.”

“You want me to leave you alone with him?”

“For a bit please?”

“Oh fine. Come on boy, let’s go to the beach.”

Mira paled at that, the whole time they had been there, she had avoided going out there. Though she was getting better about it, managing to at least walk out on to their deck.

“Hey, sorry that took so long.” Jason returned having changed his shirt into something that was tastefully torn. Mira closed her eyes a moment before she turned, standing at his voice. “You okay?”

She nodded. “I’m good.” She brushed the hair from her face. “Okay, so how much do you actually know about machines? If I’m going to teach you how to take care of your bike, I need to know where to start.”

> I'm just an average man with an average life  
> I work from nine to five, hey, hell, I pay the price  
> All I want is to be left alone in my average home  
> But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight zone and?
> 
> I always feel like somebody's watching me  
> And I have no privacy (ooh ooh)  
> I always feel like somebody's watching me  
> Tell me is it just a dream?  
> Somebody’s watching me - Rockwell

Bunny set the last tray of dirty dishes from the patio in front of the cafe on the counter for the dishwasher. It was late, though she didn’t mind, for one thing, she enjoyed the area the cafe was in at night. The other, was that they had officially started off the tour season, she loved it when the smaller steampunk bands toured, because her cafe was one of the stops in the circuit. The only other ones she could think o that were strictly steampunk themed places on the East coast was a place in New York that was way too expensive for her tastes, and a cafe in North Carolina, which she was pretty sure had coffee almost as good as her own.

“Thought you would have left already Boss.” The dishwasher smiled seeing her though.

“Yeah, I was supposed to. But you know how I am when certain groups come in. Want help?”

“Nah, almost got these, besides, wouldn’t want to keep you from that gorgeous redhead that keeps coming around. If I had a man like that, I’d probably lose my job.” He grinned.

“We’re friends Max. Trust me just friends.” She chuckled. “Take it my brother’s still around?”

“Saw him in the office about ten minutes ago. He’s with Jen, so pretty sure you don’t want to go in there yet.”

She nodded. “Well, tell him I headed out okay? I have to be here first thing in the morning after all.”

“You want someone to walk you out to the car?”

“Nah I’ll be fine. it’s only half a block to where I parked. See you in the morning okay?”

“Sure thing Bunny.” He followed her to the door to let her out after she had her jacket and backpack.

As she walked she pulled her phone out. A quick message to tell the team she was on her way and she was at her car. Looking around, she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. Shaking her head, she climbed into the car, heading towards the others. After tomorrow morning’s opening she had three days off, though after work, she was planning on doing shopping because they needed a few things at the house that she couldn’t ask Bruce to supply. Alfred probably would know what to get, but she had a feeling Bruce didn’t shop.

And with her birthday coming up, she wanted to bake, something special for the team, even though it was her birthday. The kitchen was more than large enough to do it too.

Getting back to the warehouse, she parked her car in the shopping center lot, not wanting to pull in, only because she still had the nagging feeling of being watched.

She was debating texting the others, but saw a familiar white dog bounding for the car. It wasn’t Alice with him, but Conner wasn’t bad company. Getting out of the car she grabbed her purse and jacket. Krypto had caught up to her and was sniffing her happily, his tail wagging. “Hey easy I’m tiny remember?” She patted his head.

“He just knows the place feels better when you’re home.” Conner caught up. “Thought you were going to be here hours ago.”

“Got stuck at work, three employees called out, and we had a band play tonight, they never leave when they’re supposed to.” She grinned. “Though was a lot of fun. Would have called to see if you or Mira wanted to come, but never was able to grab a few moments.” She walked with him towards the building. Krypto and Conner didn’t seem to be wary, so she was brushing off her feelings as nerves. “Alice around?”

“Probably, I took Krypto out about an hour ago, pretty sure Mira and Jason needed time together. that’s the right phrase right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the playlist if you want to listen along.   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5zYoKFgvjbhx8TAjXvH9jn?si=uAWKsOcyRpePLTB2pPk8wA 
> 
> And I realize there are duplicates of songs on here. But enjoy!


End file.
